Lost in Translation
by TelevisionOverload
Summary: Alex Harbor was an avid MARVEL fan, was. Then her school got out for summer, all of her friends were gone. Was it bad luck or fate? There was week long storm, when the storm ends she finds that she's no longer in her New York, she's in New York before The Avengers starts. Without seeing the movie, she has limited knowledge on what will happen. Worst of all she changed the movie.
1. Journal Entry 1

**Hey! What's up. szynka2496 please don't sue me. I said in my profile that it would end up a lot different, and I PROMISE that I dont want to copy anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I want to, and everybody does. But I don't MARVEL does.**

* * *

Sunday, May 1st 2012 2:45 pm

Dear Stupid Journal my cousin's girlfriend gave me,

Status: Bored out of my mind, lonely, and ready to flush my stupid Parrot down the toilet

Does anyone know how to dispose of a Parrot that is so stupid that a dead tree and a brick on fire would be smarter?

This kind of thing seems odd to me. Before today, I never had a journal; I never wanted to get a journal. I was perfectly fine without one. Then she told me that I needed to vent my emotions, that it would be healthy for me. I got this journal from my cousin's girlfriend. She said that she thought I could use it more than she could. Sometimes I don't know where Dina gets her ideas. But then again, her parents work with my dad. I've never really opened up to people before, and I'm not good at it. I've told a little bit to my friends from school. I've told some to Dina, and I don't tell my father anything. I don't really get the chance to talk to my father anyway. He's always on 'Business calls' and he rarely comes home. Or to tell you the truth, he rarely comes to my home. He lives in some place like Belize with all of my uncles. Like I do, my cousins live by themselves. They don't really care, like I don't. My father, if I can even really call him that. He doesn't care about me. I don't mind that, I absolutely hate my father. Once I turned 7 years old, he left. He left on my birthday, before I had even woken up. But I don't care about that scum; he's not worth caring about. I know that I said the words; I don't care a few times. But that's not the point. The point is that I want to tell you guys about my life. My full name is Alexandra Grace Harbor. I am the 'daughter' of Mackenzie 'Mad Man' James Harbor, one of the 7 Swords. Which is a conman group composed of himself and my uncles. I live off of the money I make, and the money that my father sends at the beginning of every month. I have a dog, a German shepherd, my best friend, named Buster. I have 2 cats Little Girl and WALL-E. Then I have a Parrot named Martha. Yeah, I guess I watch way too much Doctor Who. But she is nothing like Martha from Doctor Who. All that my Parrot does is scream all day long, "Fuck me." over and over and over again. I can blame my best friend's boyfriend for that. He is no longer allowed at my apartment. I wish that I could have another pet, but I can't afford too. I barely have enough money for the pets that I already own. I kill every fish that I get, unintentionally of course. But I'm not wasting any more money on something that could die if you look at it funny. I live in an apartment building. On top of the $1000 that he sends me for food and clothes, he pays for the apartment bills. I guess I can be grateful for that. He does care a little bit… I think, but with a conman for a Father, you never know. Like those times when my cousins and I had to go save our grandfather from Mexico. Please don't ask. All I'll say is that was the weirdest summer everywhere. Ok, so here it is. My school just got out for summer break. My best friend Morgan and I were supposed to go to Cony Island this summer, but we can't. She and her parents are going to Israel to visit her relatives. The rest of my friends have different places to be, or different summer camps. Just great, now I don't have anyone to spend my summer with. I thought that maybe, even though my friends weren't here, maybe I could have fun with my pets. So far all I saw was my Parrot dive-bomb my cats and my dog tackled it. But I thought I would at least be able to have fun in the park. But I can't, because it hasn't stopped raining in a week. All I've done so far was spend the week banging my head on the side of the couch. I have absolutely no idea what to do. I don't have any friends left to talk to, my cousin's back in Mexico visiting his mom's side of his family, his mom's Hispanic. At least he gets to be where it's sunny! Why couldn't he have taken me with him!? It's been raining way too much. There hasn't been a clear sky all week long. I've been hoarded up in my room with my pets, cereal, and my electronics. I watched a lot of Doctor Who, Sherlock, Marvel movies (Which for some reason see hazy on my TV now), Once Upon a Time, and Psych (Which along with Marvel and OUaT have the same TV issue). Something's wrong with my TV, and this is the worst summer ever. I can only hope that it gets better from here on out. Judy Moody had a not Bummer summer, so why can't I? Well at least she had a crazy artistic aunt, a weird friend, and a little brother. I don't have any of that. All I have is hyperactive cats, a Parrot who says nothing but dirty words, and a calm German shepherd that usually wouldn't even hurt a fly. But… a stupid Parrot that I regret buying isn't a fly. I'm actually tempted to take her out onto the patio, in the pouring rain, where I couldn't even see the usual skyline, and set her free. I don't know what got into me, but now I can't give back a broken Parrot. I really wish that I never bought that stupid bird. Eventually I got so fed up with her I locked her in a cabinet! Now there are peck marks all over my kitchen, and my arms, and claw marks in the couch. I don't just mean on the couch, the bird tore up the cushion to the point that it shredded the inside of the cushion too. I don't know how this was supposed to help me, but maybe Dina was right. I think I'm going to stick with this for a while. Maybe something interesting will happen this summer. I'll write again later, I promise that much.

- Alexandra Grace Harbor

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it good, was it bad, should the author want to sue me? I really hope the answer to the last part is no, 'cause I'm broke. My mom won't be pleased if that happens.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Ok, I did all of this within 20-30 minutes. So most likely, I will need to change/update this later. I really hope you guys like this, and if you read it, review. I need reviews.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Storm

I really hate rain! I had to spend 2 weeks with my cousins and we had to go to Mexico and save our Grandfather from Mexican drug lords. I thought that I would never see rain again, and once it rained when we got home, I loved it. Now, I can't stand rain. If it rains ever again, it will be too soon. It rained so much, that there were flash flood warnings, at the top of hills! Even in places where there were hundreds of storm drains. The storm drains were backed up to the point; almost nobody in New York left their homes. I was one of them, not only do I despise rain… but I didn't really have a reason to leave. My friends were all gone, my cousins were gone, and I didn't really have anything better to do. So for 7 long days, I was basically a hermit. My pets and I lived off Honey Nut Cheerios, Ice Cream, and Red Bull. Let me give you a helpful tip, one that might save your life one day; don't give Red Bull to already hyperactive cats. I didn't know that animals could move so fast.

It was like those cartoons were you see the legs like wheels and see the zoom as they buzz along. I was camped out in the living room of my apartment, my curtains wide open, and the door locked. I kept on staring outside, hoping that it would stop raining. Did anything that week work out my way? I tried calling my friends, nobody answered. I tried texting my friends, nobody answered. I tried E-mailing my friends, once again, nobody answered. Morgan, I can understand her not answering. When I was helping her pack of Israel, we had this conversation. She said there was a pretty good chance that she wasn't going to be able to get any of my stuff. Carmen, Mary, and Kaiann I could understand that a little bit. They said that they were going to the same sleep away camp in… I think it was either North or South Carolina. They said that the schedule was so packed full; there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to check it often.

I don't understand about the boys though, Brendan was visiting his Grandmother in Chicago, and Tyler was in Disney World. I tried to go on FanFiction, Wattpad, and DeviantART. Nothing would load. Everything else worked fine, but they wouldn't let me go on the server. I thought maybe it was just a fluke in the system, maybe they were closed for repairs, or the server was so full of people bored like I was. Eventually I just gave up on opening all of that. Then I just went and watched Doctor Who. All week I was watching the 11th Doctor episodes. I didn't know that you could be that obsessed with television. But since I found Doctor Who a few years ago, I was basically on Television Overload. Ok I usually camp myself out in my living room. It has a jumbo sized TV, a door to the kitchen, a good couch (Or it was a good couch before the bird got at it), and a coffee table.

But I did have a room of my own. I hate that stupid bird, and I got fed up with her on the 5th day of my self-imprisonment to my apartment. She wouldn't stop chorusing, "Fuck me." and I couldn't take it anymore. She said it one last time, and I yelled, "Shut up you Damn Bird." That was the worst idea I had ever had. Less than a second later, she started to chorus intervals of, "Shut up." then, "Fuck me." then "Damn Bird." I screamed bloody murder. It was so loud; my landlord came to check on. "Oh, Alexandra are you alright?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes ma'am." I said. She smiled whenever I talked, and I better say this now, I have a bit of a southern accent. My mom's from the south, and from when I was 2 to when I was 5 years old, I lived in the south. My dad was looking for my mother, checking with all of her relatives. He never did find my mom. After the landlord left, I took all of my stuff from the couch, and I locked myself and Buster in my bedroom. It was that or bribe my neighbors to take it.

I had a bed that was on blue stilts, with a reclining padded chair underneath it. Then next to it I had a desk with a desktop. I had a closet and a giant dog bed on the other side of the room. I was trying to get that desktop to work for a day. Then I stopped trying to go on the internet. It wasn't working anyway. I thought that maybe it wasn't worth it. I retreated with my stuff back into the living room. I took Martha's cage into the bathroom closet and put a sheet over the top of it. She could still breathe, but she remained quiet. I put the bag of food in her cage, hoping that food would make her shut up. I looked outside the window; I realized that something really wasn't right with the skyline. It looked completely different than it used to, it seemed misshapen.

I knew that nobody would build during the rain; nobody in their right mind should even go outside in this kind of weather. I grew bored of just staring at fog and started doodling on the window. Before I even knew what I was drawing, as if my hand had a mind of its own, I had this square. Then a minute later it became a cube. With all of my artistic abilities, I drew a stupid little cube. I didn't understand why I drew it, but I did. I stared at it for a second, thinking about what it could mean. My spine prickled and I started getting this eerie feeling. I quickly wiped the sleeve on my green hoodie over the drawing. I slammed the curtained closed and nearly dived onto my couch. I wrapped myself up in all of the blankets, Buster at my side, and Little Girl and WALL-E on top of me. I closed my eyes tightly, glad that it was 9:00 and prayed that the storm would be over when I woke up.

* * *

**Hey, so what did you think? Once again, and I do mean to sound desperate. I no longer care, JUST PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if I'm any good.**


	3. Journal Entry 2

**I swear I thought I put this on here! But I didn't, apparently. I must have messed something up.**

**Ok, I did get a review. So thank you for feedback. I did intend for the journal entry to be one big paragraph, all of them. I wanted to make it like when I had to do when my mom made me keep a journal, because I didn't have the room to spend out.**

**I do know it probably did suck so far. Everything from the Summary, to the chapters I wrote. I will end up going back and, getting rid of it, and replace it with something better. Eventually I will. I have no idea when that will be. But I had another version, a better version, that I had written. But I restarted it because I had made things happen to soon, and I had the chapters way too short. But I do still have that version, and I'm probably going to use most of that from now on. I do think I could use some of the chapters.**

**One last thing, I did kind of want the first couple chapters to be mainly pointless. I wanted to tell about her a little bit, but then I needed to go ahead and start the actual story. I should in the next CHAPTER, but this one is the JOURNAL. So this one is what she wrote during the storm, and the next one is going to be after it.**

* * *

Sunday May 8th, 2012 6:19 pm

Dear Journal,

I have almost no idea what was going on in the outside world. It hasn't helped that the skyline seems as if it were slowly changing. It got to the point that I thought that I was really seeing it. I still won't look out the window. I started to get more and more nervous. I thought maybe going and talking to my landlord would help me, and let me say this, it really didn't. Everybody's walking around like they're in a daze. When I ask her some things she'll freeze up and not be able to speak or move. When I saw that from her, I thought, "Huh, well she's old, maybe she has trouble moving. But then, I grabbed my mail, I saw a few of the people from my floor. I said hi and asked a question, they own a Chihuahua and she won't stop barking. Then they froze up and did the same thing that our landlord did. That's when I freaked, I took one look at them, and then I bolted. Now I'm here, sitting in the janitor's closet. I'm starting to realize that things are getting even weirder. And I didn't think that was possible. I have no friends that I can tell this to, well that are in the state, or states anyway. But I started to think, hey Morgan's in Israel, maybe whatever this is hasn't reached them, or it won't, maybe I could e-mail her, and she'd give me a good answer. So I decided to try it.

Morgan,

I need to ask you something. Things on this side are getting really weird. I have no idea what's going on. I want you to know, in case something like that starts to happen over there. When we got out of school, the day of summer break, you know how it started to rain. It hasn't stopped raining, not for a second, all week. There has just been one big cloud of grey over New York, nobody's been able to leave the building. Then things started getting weirder, when I went down for the mail this morning, I noticed that my neighbors were walking around as if they were sleepwalking. They were talking to each other, and when I tried to talk to them, they froze up. I tried talking to a lot of people, but they all did the same thing. Now all I know is that it's around midnight, I locked myself in the janitor's closet, and I really don't want to be here anymore. Why couldn't you have taken me with you? E-mail back if you get this. I need to know what's going on.

- Alexandra the Great

They had called me Alexandra the Great since we were in the 2nd grade and honestly I was the smartest kid, I had an eidetic memory, and photographic memory, but I had also had an IQ of 193. So they thought it was cool that I could do things like that, so they dubbed me, Alexandra the Great. Well at least I got them to pay attention in one class, 5 more to go. But back to the story, I didn't get an e-mail back from Morgan. I tried to say that it wasn't because of the problem. I said it was just Wi-Fi issues. That's it; I'm cutting up the backstairs. I doubt anyone's out at Midnight. I think I need to keep catalog of this. I swear this better be over by tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to stand another day of nothing. It's made me act scattered, and I need to figure out what's going on before I completely lose it.

Subjects seem to be in a haze. When asked questions about past, movies, or news they will freeze up. The papers seem to be hazy, you can't read what they say; the comics are really the only page without a hazy grey cover over the words. The skyline is still fuzzy, hazy, and foggy. It is impossible to see the actual skyline. The only thing you can see is a simple outline, and even though I've always looked outside from my window, you can see that the skyline is slowly changing shape and spacing. So far I have refrained from searching for a reason to all of this confusion, yet if it continues, I will search for a reason of why my pets and I are the only people unaffected by this new phenomenon.

**- ** Alexandra Grace Harbor

* * *

**I think this one will be a little bit better. I am trying with Grammar, but I don't do very good with Grammar. I failed that LA test. **


	4. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**I just added a little bit to my previous version's chapter, so if it repeats things, it's just because I covered somethings earlier in the newer one.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

As soon as it cleared up I promised Buster that I would take him for a walk… right after I went to see The Avengers, none of my friends (Very few) would be coming back anytime soon. So I decided I'd go to the movie on my own. I walked all of way to the good movie theater. When I looked up at the board, from a distance of course, so I wouldn't have people asking me if I was going in or not, and I didn't see anything that had The Avengers on it. That seemed pretty odd to me, so I went farther out and looked for a poster, there wasn't one. I was really confused. "Maybe they aren't playing it here," I mumbled when nobody was around. Though I couldn't see why they wouldn't, it was supposed to be a Blockbuster film, I mean come on, it was directed by Joss Whedon, and it stared a long list of A-List actors.

I shook my head thinking that I was just being paranoid again. I walked up to the ticket stand and said to the person, whose name tag said, Andy, "Excuse me sir, can I have a ticket for The Avengers?" He looked down at his database, looking at it like a monkey doing a math problem, scrolling and tilting his head. He took a long time looking through stuff, he scratched his head. When he started doing the faces I took out my iPhone and recorded him acting stupid. The people behind me were amused by his behavior too. He said, "Ah, uh-huh." I quickly pressed stop recording and saved it. Then I shoved my phone back into the pocket of my hoodie. Then he looked back up at me, annoyed, "Miss we don't have a movie named The Avengers here." He said, "What do you mean you don't have that movie?" I asked, really confused.

"Look kid, there is no movie call The Avengers playing at this theater or any theater in New York." He said, as if I was the most annoying thing in the universe. I looked taken aback by his rudeness, even the people behind me were. "What are you talking about?" I yelled back. "There is no movie anywhere in New York called The Avengers it isn't playing here or anywhere else!" He yelled louder, "Bullshit!" I huffed, "You're trying to tell me that there is no movie titled The Avengers in theaters, ANYWHERE!?" I yelled. "Ok, look dude, I can tell you're in a shitty mood today. Probably for more than one reason, since you're being such an ass. But you're telling me that an awesome movie like The Avengers ISN'T RUNNING ANYMORE OR NEVER EVEN EXISTED." I exploded, and it nearly came out in a growl.

That jerk just smirked at me, "Ding, ding, ding. It seems like you finally got an answer right." said the ticket seller next to him. That girl was annoying. At this point we had attracted a pretty large crowd of people; I was surprised that nobody had their phones out. I was kind of surprised there weren't any cops already. But I really didn't care; I just wanted the damn ticket. I knew I should have made a reservation before coming here, though how could I tell that it would turn from Freezing and humid thunder storm weather to beautiful summer weather. I was huffing and puffing and when I turned around people in the ticket line were giving me dirty looks. The boy who was in charge of me had a vein popping right out of his forehead, "Miss!" He yelled, "If you're just here to make fun of me or to get me in trouble, I highly suggest you leave now, and never come back here!" He yelled even louder than before, "You're blocking the waiting line!"

He was right when I looked around there were even more people than before. But I was still ready to rip that moron's head off, but I really didn't want to get arrested. "Ok, I'll leave; because there's no such thing as a movie called The Avengers, and I totally made it all up since I had absolutely nothing better to do!" I exclaimed sarcastically, I'm pretty sure everyone knew that if he didn't stop soon, there would be an imprint of my fist in those 2 inches of glass between me and him. I then flipped him off and stomped off angrily. If I'm to be honest with you, I'm pretty sure my outburst had the ability to leave the pavement torn up. I came back to the apartment building huffing and puffing, growling, and ready to burst.

When I walked in the door I saw that nobody was in the lobby there, and I kicked the front desk, I heard a click, there was now a crack in the wood. I looked around and ran to the elevator I pressed the button until the elevator opened. I quickly pressed the 28th floor button and door close. I looked up at the camera, I felt really nervous, for some reason I didn't understand, "Why am I nervous all of the sudden?" I thought, I didn't understand why, but I couldn't answer myself. I had to even my breathing to get through that elevator ride. I had never been so confused of stuff like this before, I was unable to tell why everything was crazier all of the sudden. But when the door open and I walked out I heard people on my floor gossiping about Tony Stark.

I shook my head, thinking I was losing it. Maybe I was going crazy, I wasn't sure yet. But I went to unlock my door; I cleaned up some of my mess and put things back in their places. I then grabbed what I would need if we were heading for the park. I went to the hook and grabbed Buster's leash, "Come on boy!" I called; he bounded up from his spot on the kitchen area floor. He gave me his grin, like, "What are we waiting for, Alex? Let's go, I want to go to the park now!" A lot of the time, I could understand what he meant. As anyone who knows or owns a dog knows, dogs are very good with emotions, and body language, so it is pretty easy to understand what they mean by that. I walked him out of the door and locked it back. I took Buster down the stairs and out of the door. I wanted to put as much distance

When I took Buster for his walk, I took him to central park, like I always did. And like I always did, I was armed with a pocket knife, pepper spray, and Taser. Oh come on, we live in New York; you can never know what will happen, or what to expect. The thing is after I locked the door and headed out; I saw a difference in the skyline. Where the MetLife building used to be I saw a building with the logo from Iron Man and Iron Man 2, it was the Stark Industries logo, though it was different from those, it just said Stark. I shook my head, thinking since it was so far away and I had glasses, I must have seen it wrong. I was also thinking that maybe I would have noticed it when I was out earlier, but I never knew, I didn't look up at all when I came out earlier.

How could I not notice something as big as that, but the building looked different too. I shook my head like a dog and continued walking. I went to the newspaper stand by the corner of that building, where I always got my newspaper, and saw something else that confused me, something about Tony Stark, giving advertisement for Stark Industries. So I bought a paper, after that I heard people chatting about, Tony Stark, I turned back around and looked at the old man who ran the newspaper booth, Martin, "Excuse me Martin, do you know the news about Tony Stark." I said, the words sounding strange, as I was calling him Tony Stark instead of Robert Downey Jr. but Martin nodded, "Yes, it was something about, he's going to make it run on clean energy soon."

I smiled, "Thanks Martin, see you soon." I waved and walked off. I was thinking that this day couldn't get any weirder, how wrong I was. Then something else caught my eye, I walked through the park I looked out at the buildings. But the strange thing was that there used to be a giant billboard, it was huge, right on the side of the building, it was The Avengers poster. But it wasn't there, when I looked in its spot there was a poster that said, "Tony Stark, is Iron Man, a hero to all." It had a big picture of Robert Downey Jr. on it. But they claimed that he was Tony Stark; that seemed so off to me. I mean he wasn't really Tony Stark; he was a character in Comic Books and Movies. I took out my iPhone and snapped a couple of pictures.

While I was busy watching the poster, as if it would disappear if I looked away for a second, I rammed into somebody. "I'm so sorry sir." I said, pulling on Buster's leash, moving him back a few steps. I stood up and dusted off my pants, feeling lucky that I didn't land in the mud, "I'm terribly sorry." Said a voice I had heard before. I looked up and saw him, it was Chris Evans. I gapped like a fish for a second before I shook my head and said, "I've seen you before." I was mentally slapping myself, "He's famous man, are you insane, woman; of course you've seen him before." I thought to myself. But he looked really confused, "Who are you?" He asked, "I'm a New Yorker," I answered, sweet and simple. "Who do you think I am?" He asked, standing up slowly. He was acting like I'd give him a crazy answer, "I don't know, Chris Evans." I said simple.

"I don't know who that is ma'am, but I'm Steve Rogers." I gapped again, "You… you're… Captain America" I stuttered, "How do you know that?" He said quickly, he looked confused and nervous, "But this isn't real. You're a movie character, this can't be real." I said backing up as fast as I could. He reached out to grab my shoulder. I shot my shoulder back and bolted down the street. I ran until I got to the bench outside my apartment building, I sat down and put my head in my hands. "Oh god, I'm losing my mind." I said, Buster looked up at me, just as confused. "Do you hate me or something?" I said, looking up at the sky, like God would answer me. I clenched my fists; I was having a panic attack. I was able to control it mostly, but I was even more paranoid than I was before, if that even seems possible. I stood up and walked inside.

I went to the mailbox and looked in, finding, a dog magazine, a Lego catalog, and a tabloid that said on the cover, what the billboard did: Tony Stark, Iron Man, a hero to all. It said it had an exclusive interview. I stared at it dumbstruck; I knew that this was odd, though everything in my life had been weird at some point, or really every point; until I could feel the eyes of the landlord on me. She seemed really worried, like I had gotten news from my father or something, she had seen a similar reaction to the news that he would be coming home, and that was only 2 times since he left. I didn't like when he came home and when he left that was when I was old enough to fend for myself, I was 7 years old.

I was the only little kid who had to fend for themselves; she looked confused, as I usually acting stoic. I had a personal grocer because of things like that, and people in the building would get me stuff for a while, I only was allowed to go shopping when I was 10 and older. But when he came back I was frantic and really scared. "Are you alright Alexandra, is there some bad news?" She asked, without taking my eyes off of the paper I said, "Yes, I am, and no it's not bad news, I just got some mail, it's just some weird tabloid." I looked up at her and smiled, "Sorry if I worried you it's just some weird article." She nodded, probably thinking it was a normal kid thing, and she then went back to work. She seemed to be forgetting that I was no normal kid.

I glanced around, once again feeling like I was being watched and walked towards the stairs. Even though our landlord was a kind and fair lady she didn't let people take animals on the elevator, we had a few people with animal allergies in our building. I ran up the stairs, when we got to our floor, the 28th floor, I was panting. I ran into the room, so fast I yanked Buster inside. I fumbled with the lock and threw everything but the tabloid behind the couch. I ran to the cabinet where I kept the gun my dad bought me, and I loaded it. I went over to my laptop and set it next to the computer on the coffee table. I was really nervous; I opened a window, and started typing in the search bar. Something really wasn't right now. At least I knew what was going on, I wasn't in _my _New York anymore.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? I really want reviews, 'cause even though my friends SAID that they would review, they haven't.**


	5. Journal Entry 3

Tuesday May 10th, 2012 2:00 am

Dear Investigation Journal,

Ok, I think I got this now. I'm losing my mind. None of my FanFiction, Wattpad, DeviantART, Tumblr, or anyone else's is there anymore. I couldn't find ANYTHING. All of my merchandise and memorabilia was gone. I looked up, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Loki, Thor, and Nick Fury. Then I didn't find anything about Joss Whedon having it on his credits. Then I only found some weird British movie and a TV show. I didn't find anything about The Avengers. I found articles dated 2008, "Tony Stark, Iron Man." Then I found, "Accident at laboratory, scientist Robert 'Bruce' Banner, nowhere to be found." Then I found, some army files. Then I typed in Captain America, "Captain America lost in battle, hearts of fans crushed." Then I found something on M*A*S*H. Then just articles about the spider. There was nothing on Spiderman or any of the other heroes either. No Fantastic Four or Stan Lee. Nothing was there. I just kept saying over and over that I had finally cracked from all the pressure. I didn't even take Martha out of the closet; I was so stressed with everything. Then I tried something else, I typed in "Steven Rogers, New York City." I found an street name, apartment building, floor number, and room number. I thought that it was basically invading his privacy going to find him. But I needed to make sure that I wasn't losing it. Right now, I'm planning on how I need to find him. I would need to find 59th street. Then from there on I need to find, The Waternoose Plaza. Then I need to find a way up, and then go to floor 59. Then I need to find room 5834. It should be a piece of cake! If you can't detect that sarcasm, then you're an idiot. All of my friends and family are in this universe. So are all of my favorite characters, or a lot of them are. I really need to find out what happened, why I, just ME, why I came here. Why am I the only person that realizes what happened? Was there some unknown force letting this happen? Or did I somehow bring myself here? Once again, and this is a new record in such a short time, I am scared out of my mind, for no reason. Oh, that's right, I do have a reason… THE ENTIRE WORLD HAS GONE ENTIRELY BONKERS! SO I AM SORRY IF I'M STRESSED! THIS IS TOO CRAZY! Ok, I'm good, I got out my anger. Now there is are lines of those words on the next 8 pages. But I don't know what really happened. All I know is that I'm starting to wonder, is it worth it? Is it worth going back; is it worth finding a way home? I still have a home, it's my apartment. I have my friends, when they return anyway. I can stay here, with my characters in the same city as me. Maybe I could meet one of them without them thinking I was crazy. Right now, the skyline has stopped changing. There is now the Stark Tower and The OsCorp building where my buildings used to be. Should I feel like I should stay? Should I stay? I had nobody to answer my questions, nobody to understand me. Now I know how Captain America must feel. It was New York, but it wasn't _his_ New York. I've made up my mind. I'm going to see this through, and try and get something out of it. Then, I'm going home. If I have to, I'll make Loki and Thor take me home. I have too, it's my best option. I think I'm on coffee overload right now; I haven't slept since before I ran into Steve Rogers. I need to sleep, and I need to wait. Clearly, nothing's happened yet, not even S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters collapsing. Did I make the right choice?

- Alexandra Grace Harbor


	6. Chapter 3: The world against me

**I really want this to be good. I do need to say something though.**

**Carmen your review didn't go through, it must be because you aren't a member**

**And yes, I did end up naming half of the characters after my friends**

* * *

Chapter 3: The World against me

I thought about it over, and over, and over. I kept thinking, "Did I make the right choice? Is it a good choice?" I was so unsure, I had a once in a lifetime opportunity in front of me. "Should I just leave, should I stay in my building and pretend I don't know what's going on?" I was pacing in my kitchen, talking to my pets. Once again, I was trying to get Martha to shut up. I'm not very good at that. But she eventually did, and then I thought it over again. I didn't know if I had made a good choice. I didn't even care anymore. Who said that I had to make a decision right away? I couldn't help but remember the times when I wished that I could be part of a MARVEL movie. I always wanted to be where I am. I wanted to be a character in a movie for them.

Flashback

Aubrey Peters, a girl in my class. She was a tormenter to me and my friends until the 5th grade, the least favorite kid to the teachers, and an overall troublemaker. Not to mention a complete and utter bitch. The teachers hated her and so did I. My friends and I all attempted to stay out of Aubrey's reign of terror parents were business people, very good people. My father wanted part of their business, or honestly, he wanted them to pay The 7 Swords money. It was money that they had done nothing to earn, but that was how they worked. I had met Aubrey, and she hated me from the start. She said that one day she would get me back for ruining her life. It wasn't even me that caused her live to be the way it is. It really isn't me, I swear. It's all because my father caused her dad to jump off the roof. I was terrified that night. I was on the roof of the Peters Car Factory with my dad and Mr. Peters. I don't think that Mr. Peters noticed me; my father knew I was there, but he didn't pay any attention. He backed Mr. Peter to a ledge, gun in hand. He threatened Mrs. Peters, Aubrey, David, Anna, and Jake. He kept on saying that he was going to kill them all if he didn't cooperate. Mr. Peters begged him not to, but eventually he became too scared. He took a running start and jumped off the roof. He died on impact. But we failed at it, she hated us. All because of me, my friends had to suffer because of who I am. My father had a bone to pick with her parents. He She was so rude to people, treated the teachers worse than the boys did, and could care less what the principal did to her. She would have rather been kicked out of school. She would have rather been left alone. It was the last day of the 5th grade, she was my worst enemy. It was after lunch, and I was in the bathroom. Right before I was about to head back to where the class was, Aubrey came in and cornered me against a broken edge, one that she had sent a girl, Pricilla Walker, to a hospital because of. She had been hit in the head so hard she was bleeding out, it wasn't until half an hour later, she was found by me and Morgan. Everybody knew Aubrey had done it, but she was alive, and she didn't remember it. Pricilla didn't remember anything at all. I wasn't really scared, but I wanted to face Aubrey. If it meant losing some of my pride, I could deal with it. She was looking like she was ready to strike with venom. I didn't really care that much. "Hey bitch." She said to me. "Oh, so you're calling _me_ a bitch? When was the last time you looked in a mirror Aubrey?" I said, not caring that she was angry with me. "I never did anything to you!" I yelled. I made a big mistake. "Yes you did you lying monster!" She yelled. "It's because of you, my father's dead!" She yelled, "All because of you!" She screamed. She cussed at me, over and over. I slapped her across the face, "What's wrong with you!?" I yelled. "My father did it! NOT ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU OR YOUR FUCKED UP DYSFUNTIONAL FAMILY! I'M NOT MY BASTARD OF A FATHER!" I thought the entire school could have heard me. I was hoping that some teachers would come. "No, Alexandra, you aren't your father." Aubrey said, I could tell she was trying to build it up. "You… you're a lot worse. You can't even admit when you did something wrong. It's all your fault that my Dad's dead, and I'm going to make you regret whatever you did or said to him." I was boiling over with anger; I wanted to hit her so badly. "You are an evil shrew." I said, "Fuck you, you heartless brat. I hate you and so does everyone else. If you don't stay out of my life, I will… And I swear to god that I will… beat the ever loving shit out of you." I said to her. She knew that I wasn't lying to her. But she kept on going with her evil behavior. "Where the hell is the teacher!?" I thought, as Aubrey tried to ram me into the broken corner. I dodged her badly executed moves. I gripped her arm with full force, hoping to break the bone. I had one hand at her wrist and the other at her elbow. I twisted her arm so hard that I heard a pop. Her wrist was at a funny angle, and so was her elbow. She couldn't move her arm, "I hate you." She said. "You deserve what you got." I said to her, pissed beyond belief. She got up, as if nothing had happened, but her arm was tucked behind her back. She continued to try and fight me. She threw a punch and I caught her hand. I kicked her in the stomach and knocked her clear off her feet. She stood up again, she wasn't giving up. "No wonder your mother left you." She said. I finally lost it; I was off the handle with anger. I didn't say anything. She thought she won. I didn't even know when I threw a punch. All I heard was a muffled scream and she was flat on the floor, clutching her shattered cheek bone. She stood up again, her face bleeding and arm broken. She just wouldn't stop trying to break me down. I was ready to kill her, and she was just not giving up on it. I did as my friend Kaiann taught me, I positioned my hand right and I punched her clear in the face. Her nose cracking as I pushed my fist up against it. "Listen to me bitch." I said to her, picking her up by her neck, not causing enough pressure to break it or choke her. "You will stop messing with me and my friends or I swear to god that I will kill you." I dropped her to the floor, "GET OUT!" I was mad and I said it calmly but loudly. Once she left the room, I slid down to the floor between the sinks. "Why can't I just leave this universe?" I had said to myself gently, "Why God? Why?"

End of Flashback

I shook my head, wanting to get the memories out of my mind. After that I remembered that, I officially abandoned the search, there was nothing there. I didn't think that it had anything to do with it. But it made me realize that things really did change and something was really wrong. I stretched out on my couch, I turned off the computer. Buster jumped on his end and the cats claimed the spot near my head. I fell asleep quickly; it was a blissful, dreamless sleep. When I woke up I checked to make sure everything was still there, it was. I stretched and got dressed, I looked out my window, and I grimaced when I saw the Stark Tower building where MetLife used to be. It seemed so weird to me, even though I knew that I was in the movie. Then I looked at one of the other buildings, it said OsCorp, I thought that it was from Spider Man, "Oh, yeah." I thought, "They were re-booting that series, something about Andrew Garfield."

Since they had that building, and that was owned by Sony or something like that, I was guessing that Fantastic 4 and X-Men were in the universe too. "What's next Once Upon a Time?" I joked, looking at Buster. Then my eyes widened. When I said that, I ran to the TV and checked on ABC and do you know what? It wasn't there, "Oh, god." I sighed, this was all really confusing. But maybe it was anything that could be in the same universe. When I got dressed I went out on the patio. I dried off the outside furniture, and sat down. Little G and WALL-E walked out and scratched at the concrete wall. I stood up and brought them back inside, I then went to the closet and pulled out my backpack. I then stuffed the bigger pocket full of my clothes, and then I put the smaller one with my iPhone, iPad, wallet, Starbucks card, and my laptop.

I walked back over to the table and picked up the folder, "I guess we'll need this, huh boy?" I said to Buster, I sounded tired, which even though I got some sleep, I was still pretty tired. He gave me a grimace. I started to think what did I know about what would happen in The Avengers; people died, battles, and more fighting. So I put any weapons I had in the smaller pocket. I then filled the side pockets with water bottles, then I grabbed a blanket and my pillow, yeah, my bag was that big. I turned off the TV and stuffed my bag with the rest of my stuff, which was whatever I could think of. I wrote a quick note. Then I leashed up Buster and headed out the door, we had a man out of time to search for.

* * *

**... Well? What did you think? Tell me!**


	7. Journal Entry 4

Dear Journal,

I think I should tell you now. This one will be pretty short. Right now I'm waiting at a bus stop, which in turn will take me to 12th street. From there I need to go get a map, then head to the subway station. From there I need to find the train that will take me to 59th street, and from there I need to get to the hotel/apartment building. I really don't like it, I have been on the subway once, and I found a thumb and a live rat in a giant burrito. Kaiann dared Gabby to pick it up, needless to say, that's when we found out the rat was alive. I never knew that she could scream so loud. She ended up dropping it and running in the opposite direction. Kaiann had to go drag her back when our train got there. We barely fit on it, there were so many people. The boys, Tyler and Brendan, ended up wedged between two men who one, had a wet cough, and the other one who has in nothing but a speedo. Maddie, Mary, Abby, and Morgan ended up stuck between a bunch of seats. There were no empty seats. Kaiann, Gabby, and I ended up being pushed off of our seats and we started cussing out some lady. It was awful, and we didn't know what to do. We didn't care, and I swore I would never go on the subway again. Yet, today I would have to do it. Ok, look my bus is here, I'll write later when I can figure out what's going on. Hopefully Steve Rogers is a help. Buster seems to be eying everyone at the bus station. I need to go for now.

- Alexandra Grace Harbor


	8. Chapter 4: Coming forward

**I don't really know where this came from. I wrote it in class today, while we were playing Bingo with M&Ms and eating Skittles that my friend Mary gave us. I TRACKED OUT! 3 weeks without homework or teachers. So that means, as a treat, there will be multiple chapters today. I think this one is either the 3rd or 4th I put up already. I'm trying to at least get it started.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Coming forward

"This isn't a good idea." I said to myself. "Where is that stupid train!" If I had to do this, I was getting it over with. I was waiting for the 8th train. I had to find that hotel/apartment building. I really needed to talk to him… that is, before he told S.H.I.E.L.D about running into me. I looked down at Buster, as the train was pulling in. He was giving me his best, "It's now or never." look. He was pretty good at it too, well for a dog. I checked around me, the train had its doors open. I took a deep breath and stepped in. As I did that, I moved towards the back of the train, hoping to evade the strong stench. There was an old man; he was the only person on there at the time. Next to me, a homeless man wearing nothing but a sign that stated, "Will put on clothes for food or money." He sat down in the empty seat right next to me. I could tell that there was a plastic bag which had some clothing in there. I scooted over a little bit, and I handed him a $5 bill. He nodded and moved to the front so I wouldn't see him change. After he did so, he didn't come back.

On the other side of me sat an old man. It took me a second to realize that he was Stan Lee. "He used to be a comic book god." I thought. "Now he's just got some random roles wherever The Avengers are." I was thinking about his odd roles in MARVEL movies. He was the mailman in the Baxter Building, a guy with a truck, two roles where Tony Stark had no idea where he was, a general in Captain America, and clearly one in The Avengers. I looked over at him and he put down his newspaper. He smiled at me, trying to be friendly. "Hello." He said, "Hi." I didn't know why I was being so shy, but then again he was still THE STAN LEE. "I'm Alex." I said after I regained my cool.

He then acknowledged that I had been asking his name. "I'm Stan Lee." He said. I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it and warmly shook it. Then a second later I asked, "So what do you do?" He wasn't shy at all, "I do random jobs. I deliver mail, I work as a janitor at Midtown High, and I write amateur comic books." He said, "I try and make some money off them, but it's mostly for fun." He looked sad when he said that last part. "I wanted to be a professional, but nobody would take my ideas." I didn't know what to say, but I thought of it at the last minute. "One day you will." I said.

He seemed to visibly brighten up. "You really think so?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah I really do." I probably shouldn't have said that to him. I probably shouldn't have said anything at all to him. But I already had, and it was too late to stop. "Hey, it looks like we're at the station." He said, "Nice meeting you." I smiled and picked up my bag. "I go to Midtown High for the lectures." I said, motioning for Buster to get up. "Maybe I'll see you around." I said. All of what I had just said was true. Midtown High was in the world I was from too. But, it was just lacking the fun parts. There was no Stan Lee or Spiderman. It was minutes later, when I was heading up to ground level, when I realized what I had just thought. "Will I meet Spiderman?" I asked myself, still speaking under my breath.

I didn't want anyone that could possibly end up connected to anything to hear me. I started walking again, feeling as if I had just been part of movie foreshadowing. I kept Buster close, and I looked for a street sign. Once I found the sign that said, "59th street." We ran down the street, heading towards the building. I didn't feel nervous, for once in a long time. I kept on thinking, "Maybe I can convince him not to tell S.H.I.E.L.D about me. Maybe he will understand what's going on." But I knew it was unlikely, as he was from the '40s. If I didn't understand it, how could he. I made it to the front door without even breaking a sweat. It was at that point, I realized something shocking, something very shocking. Something that no matter how much I loved those movies, did I ever think that I'd want. I didn't want to leave.

I remained in shock for a while. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe what I had thought. But it was sinking in. "Should I stay?" I asked myself. I decided, I was going to stay. I had finally made up my mind. "I'm staying!" I cheered in my mind. This was a wonderful day for me; I couldn't believe how awesome it was becoming. I left Buster tied to a post outside the front door. I waited for a minute then walked inside and rang the bell. When the woman at the desk showed up, I smiled brightly at her. "Hello ma'am." I said, acting cheery. "I'm here looking for a family friend. My father told me to come to this building." She didn't even look up from her work; she didn't ask who I was either. "Who is this person?" She asked, not seeming to care. "Steven Rogers." I said. She looked on her computer and turned to me. "I saw him step out for the day. Come back tomorrow." She said, and then she shut the window separating us.

"Rude." I grumbled. I turned around and walked into the Ladies room. I went to a stall and set up my station. I sat perched on top of the changing table; I didn't think that it would be able to hold the weight of me and my stuff. I was glad that the walls were concrete, there were no gaps. I ended up sitting on the floor, my stuff on the table. I snuck out for a brief second so I could get Buster in there. Man some people were oblivious. I locked the door and clicked on my laptop. I started hacking the firewalls. I downloaded all the files that they had on Steve Rogers. I realized that on the front page there was a S.H.I.E.L.D symbol hidden in the corner. I clicked on it and there was a long encryption. That was when it hit me; it was some of _my_ encryptions. I had sold some of them to a company when I was running out of money one month.

I was unsure how they were able to get those encryptions, but maybe there was a parallel universe me or something like that. But thinking like that, it just made things creepy. I didn't even have to hack it; I knew exactly what it was. I just had to enter a code, and there I was. I had some S.H.I.E.L.D files open on it. I downloaded it all, afraid they would notice that I hacked it. I didn't have time to read it, as I could hear them yelling in the hallway. "Somebody hacked our server!" I panicked. I shoved my laptop under my arm, and had my backpack on my back. I jumped out the window, pushing Buster in front of me. I bolted down the street, back to the subway station. I never wanted to be on a subway again, but at that point I was hiding in a subway station bathroom.

It stunk worse than the train had, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't have any time to do that. I was busy looking at the files. They were all about what Steve Rogers had been up to while he had lived there. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were posing as civilians and neighbors so he wouldn't know that he was being spied on. They had bugged his apartment as well. I found a file on why they moved him to that building. I skimmed through it all. It was all they had on it at the time, I wasn't about to go back and try and find more, like I knew there was. I wasn't stupid, and I wasn't going back to find Captain America either. I wasn't going to take any chances. "Home, I'm going home." I thought, standing up. I put my stuff away and got on another train.

I sat by myself, looking at the passing track. I trailed my finger along the glass. My other hand was rubbing Buster, who was asleep next to me. I was thinking about what I had found. I had found a big breakthrough. It wasn't going to take me much more to figure out what was going on. I was scared that I would have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't want to go to them. I was about to pass out. That is, until I noticed a familiar man sit down next to me. I couldn't see his face in the reflection. "So, you're a New Yorker." He said, as a statement. I grimaced, "How'd you find me?" I asked, still not looking. "Luck, I was about to head back to my building." I rolled my eyes, "Well I came looking for you." I said. "All I did was accidentally get government agents mad." I could tell by his silence, that he was confused.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I finally looked over at him. "I hacked the mainframe, found a few files, and had to climb out a bathroom window. So in other words, I've had worse days." I said. "Would you care to explain?" He asked. "Sure, but I'm probably going to pass out. So I need to get coffee." I said, as the train stopped. I stood up, leaning over a little. This had taken a lot out of me. "By the way, on the files it said half your neighbors were S.H.I.E.L.D agents in disguise. And your apartment is bugged." I said. He didn't understand my terminology. "They implanted these small microphones, called bugs, in your apartment so that they could here if you had anyone come in or you went out." I said. He nodded, looking embarrassed that he didn't understand what I meant. "Do you know where I can get decent coffee?" I asked. "I found a Starbucks off of Bridgeway." He said. "Good, 'cause I need it right now."

* * *

**This was one of the best chapters I did. Ok, so Carmen, I'm sorry, but I had to change part of it. It didnt make sense the way I wrote it in class. So I had to change the part where she ran into Steve Rogers again.**


	9. Journal Entry 5

**I somehow deleted the author's note as I was writing it. If I had noticed the Undo, before I tried to fix it, then I wouldn't have to re-write it.**

**But, I'm back! I was working on some other stuff, that I won't publish, or I'll publish later. I said this on my profile, but I'm trying to write an actual story, like, to get published. But I have to update a little bit. I actually had this written, and I was working on the Chapter after it, but I'll add that one later.**

* * *

Friday May 13th, 2012 2:01 pm

Dear Journal,

I'm writing an entry right now, because the good Captain got lost. I couldn't stop laughing for a while. By the way, he can't read a map. He was looking at it like a monkey doing a math problem. Now he's asking some tourist who has no idea where he is anyway how you get to Bridgeway. Even though I haven't been on that street, I still know where it is. And I do have a GPS on my iPhone. But A: I don't want to confused him anymore. B: I don't want to stop watching him look like an idiot. Ok, so while I'm enjoying the show of Captain America, confused, trying to talk to a man who doesn't speak English, Buster was making small talk with a Poodle. I knew that the woman holding the Poodle was the man's wife. Both of them were speaking rapid Japanese, trying to explain to him where he was going. He keeps on looking at me and mouthing, "What are they saying?" I shrugged, even though I do speak Japanese. I used some of my father's money to get me Rosetta Stone installed on my Laptop, just like I did with college courses. I don't know why I find it so funny, that he looks like an idiot. It's kind of mean, but he doesn't seem to mind. But now he keeps on telling them, "I have no idea what you're saying." I understand that as most people don't speak Japanese, or in America they don't. He's not an idiot, but I guess putting him into 2012 made him kind of out of it in public. The guy took out a map, so I think he'll figure out where we're going eventually. They're showing him what to do, while my Buster is… let me just put it as… getting friendly… with their Poodle. I keep pushing him away from her. I'm guessing she isn't spayed by his attitude. I actually said to him, "Stop it or you're getting neutered." He stopped, for now. I don't understand why he needs all these directions. Bridgeway's the next street over from this one. I'm tempted to just go up and drag him over there. Right now I don't think it's fair to the poor tourists. They seem even more confused than he is and he seems ready to scream. But it's still so funny. Ok I'm going over there. I'll write again later.

- Alexandra Grace Harbor

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Was it good? By the way, later one it will lag on the Journal a little bit. 'Cause she's actually with The Avengers at that point. It will have them every once and a while, but she will give up on it eventually.**


	10. Chapter 5: Man where did I screw up

Chapter 5: Man where did I screw up

"That was humiliating." He said, hanging his head low as we were walking to the café. I was still grinning, snickering, and laughing. He wasn't really mad when I told him that I did know what they were saying. He had been confused as of how I understood. I then had to explain that the Rosetta Stone I was talking about, was not indeed a rock. "I can't believe you just sat there, while you knew what they were saying, and watched me act like an idiot in front of strangers." He said. "Oh come on!" I said, "I did that to my friends once. I pretended I had no idea where the mall they wanted to go to was, then when they stopped to ask some foreign man directions, so I pretended I didn't know what he was saying." He looked at me and realized what that meant.

I waited in the uncomfortable silence. He finally got out of humiliation enough. "You knew exactly where the café was. Didn't you?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I did." He looked kind of pissed, "Who doesn't know where Bridgeway is?" I asked, "It's were they the hotel the characters from Doctor Who stayed at. It's where Prince William and his brothers and father stayed." I said. "Why did you mention TV show characters first?" He asked, his lack of pop culture was starting to piss me off. "Because in this century, you basically have to know what Doctor Who is." I said, "And my friends and I are kinda sort of… obsessed with this show." I said. I still felt like I was about to pass out, "Ok, so how am I going to explain why I have a little girl with me?" He asked.

I turned to him, "First, don't call me little unless you want to be punched. Second, say whatever you'd like, but I really need to figure all of this," I gestured around, "Out … I need it to be explained." And I have a question. Did you tell S.H.I.E.L.D that I knew who you were?" I asked, nervous. He shook his head, "No. I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself." He said, "I was hoping that I'd run into you." I nodded, yawning. Once we got to the café and sat down I noticed a waitress staring at him. He didn't seem to notice that she was looking his way. "Dude, that girl is staring at you." I said. He looked at her, "She is?" He said staring at her for a brief second. I thought he understood me for a minute. "Why?" He asked. I just shook my head, "Never mind, just never mind." I said.

It was once again awkward silence. I tapped my hand on the desk in Morse code, "-... ..- ... - . .-. / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / ... - - .-. / -. .-. - .- .-.. .. -. -. / .- - / ... .. - .-.-.- / ... . / -.. .. -.. -. .-. - / -.. - / .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. .-.-.- / -.. - -. .-. - / .- - - .- -.-. -.- .-.-.-." That actually was me talking to my dog. "Buster please stop growling. He didn't do anything. Don't attack." Buster did listen to it, as he always did. "Can we order something?" I asked, signaling her over. I ordered a double espresso and he ordered black coffee. "What's the different between an espresso and normal coffee?" He asked. "About an extra gallon of caffeine and sugar," I said, trying to keep it simple. "So can you explain now? How you know all of this?" He said once I had gotten some coffee into me. I nodded, pausing for a second, to nudge Buster. He moved himself around my legs. I took a deep breath, wishing that I didn't have to do it. He looked at me, edging me onward. And so I began.

"It all started a few days ago. I realized that things weren't right." I said. "When I got out of school, the last day before summer break, it started raining. It rained for a week, no sunlight whatsoever." He nodded. "I remember that storm." He said, "Nobody could go outside." I nodded; I could tell that he still didn't believe me. "I don't know what happened." I said, "All I know is that I woke up one morning during the storm, I went to get the mail, and everyone was acting weird." He looked confused, "Weird how?" He asked. I groaned, "Freezing up, not speaking, acting confused. Things like that." I said, waving my hand as I no longer cared about that. "Then I went out to go see the movie, when the storm was over." I said. "What movie?" He asked, I gestured around. "Oh… right." He said, realizing why he was talking to me. "But the ticket seller started yelling at me, and we got into a fight." I said. "You got into a fight with a ticket seller?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, where were you before that happened?!" I said.

He didn't really pay attention to that outburst, but he heard my question. "Then I ran into you in the park." I said. He nodded, "That I remember." He said. I looked around, feeling as if I was being watched. "Ok, so where I'm from, this isn't real." I said, nervously. "It's all movies. The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America, and The Avengers, etc." I was trying to get him to believe me. But it was the last thing on my mind at that point. He seemed skeptical of me. I understood that, because it didn't make sense. "I have no fucking idea what's going on." I said, trying to stop my migraine. "Ok, this is weird." He said. "Where were you 3 days ago?" I asked sarcastically. "I want to know what happened." I said, he could tell the next part. "Without being found out by S.H.I.E.L.D, right?" He asked. I nodded, "I don't know why I'm here but I know I'm here for a reason."

I said, "I don't know why everything but the movie is the same and I don't know how to leave." I said, exasperated from the last couple days of my confusing life. "I just want to find out what's going on." He nodded. "Look, you don't seem like you're lying." He said, "That much I can see. There have been crazier things happen." I felt some hope rise. "You believe me?" I questioned, wishing the answer would be yes. He nodded, "I doubt a kid could find out so many S.H.I.E.L.D files, without being caught." He said, referring to my earlier incident. "Yeah, usually I only do that with school files when my teachers get locked out." I said. I wasn't about to tell him that I was a good liar. That wouldn't help my case any. But he believed me, and that shouldn't have surprised me, the dude was the super soldier. "This worked out a lot better than I thought it would." I said, Buster moving away from me a little, checking out someone.

He looked ready to defend me. I yanked him away from him. "NO." I said, he reluctantly agreed to me. "I want to stop everything and just run. I didn't want to risk S.H.I.E.L.D finding me, and I have already risked it talking to him." I thought. "How did you think this would work out?" He asked. "Ok, so first I thought you would have told S.H.I.E.L.D by now. Second I don't want to be found by S.H.I.E.L.D. And third I thought you'd call me crazy." I said, listing it all out. I really felt lucky at how this worked out. But there was still a chance that I would get caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a pretty good chance as well. "I'll try and find something for you." He said, "What's your name?" He asked as we stood up. The bill was paid and I was about to leave. "Alex." I said. Then I took off, I wasn't talking to him anymore. It was my best option to just run. I had it all planned out in my head. And by no means was it a good idea.

1. Go back to the apartment and pack stuff

2. Get Dad's weapons from the closet

3. Convince Landlord to watch pets for a while

4. Tell that there's a camping trip

5. Say that cousin came back early to take you

6. Say it lasts for a week or 2

7. Take Buster and run

8. Go to the edge of the city

9. Find path and go to woods

10. Go as far into the woods as possible

I tried to follow that exactly. "It's the best option." I kept saying to myself over and over. I didn't know how it was going to work. I didn't know if it was going to work. Correction, I knew it wasn't going to work. I just wanted to get as far away from this place as I could. I stuffed all of my stuff into the suitcase that I would use when I had to travel with my father. I had my money jar as the first thing in there. Then went everything else I could grab. I put the weapon, my father's rifle, on top of everything. I knew I would come back eventually. I didn't know when that was, so I was letting Little Girl and WALL-E stay with the landlord. I knew she's keep them safe, and I could care less about the bird. I gave them to Ms. Ida and asked her to watch them. I relayed the "Cousin-camping story" it was one of the several cons my cousins, Dina, and I would use. It works; even to get out of school.

I don't think you want to know about all of my adventures, I might share some of it later, because some of it was cool. The rest of it was either completely crazy or scary. So this definitely is not for kids very young. But let's just say this, the teachers think, at least 3 or 4 times a year my Dad takes me and my cousins camping. We do that sometimes, _just_ to get out of school. Then we go watch TV at the mall. We say that our school is a Magnet School, or something stupid like that, and we have the month off. Yeah, we kind of got that out of the Game Plan, but we would do a story similar to that before the movie came out. So we were pretty young when we started doing that.

I took off down to the park. I whistled, "YO TAXI!" I yelled. I got in the cab, the man looked pissed off. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, tapping away. "Canal Street, edge of the city." I said. He looked at me through the mirror, "That's gonna rack up a price, girl. Do you have the money for it?" He said. I took out some money. "I've got enough for the ride." I said. He went wide-eyed at the sight of money, "Deal!" He yelled. He floored the gas pedal. I would like to point out that I didn't know that cabs could do wheelies. Something that should have taken 45 or so minutes, took about 25-30. I was clutching the seat when we got there. "That was… terrifying… to say the least." I panted. He looked back at me, waiting for me to get out and leave him alone. I gave him the cash, exact change. I was lucky it was exact change. He took off down the street, without taking a second look at me.

"Rude." I thought once again. I wasn't really a New Yorker, and I didn't like them at all. Or I didn't like most of them, they could be so horrible. While others could be really nice, though, very few could be nice to me. I turned away from the dust on the road. Buster and I spent some time looking at the store windows, making sure that we weren't missing anything. Sadly, we weren't. I looked around, once again feeling as if I was being watched. I ran down the rest of the street, heading towards the woods. The entire way, I was thinking, "Man where did I screw up?" I had somehow messed up my life, and now I needed to find a way to fix everything. It was impossible for me to figure out what happened, I had no idea if I brought myself here. I didn't know if it was some parallel universe mess up, or if it was a messed up issue. I sent Steve Rogers on a mission so I could get him off my back. Now, I had a bigger chance of S.H.I.E.L.D finding me.


	11. Journal Entry 6

**Hello, I'm back. I had a little bit of trouble with this one. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen, but after this one, I think this will be the last Journal Entry for a while. By the way, I made up all the street names, so I have absolutly no idea what really happened or if they're real street names.**

* * *

Saturday May 14th, 2012

Dear Journal,

Did I ever mention that I've never been camping before in my life?

Ironic, considering the fact that my cousins and I use that con a lot. I seriously think that my teachers are absolutely clueless about everything. You'd think a repeated con wouldn't work, that's only if you're sick. The camping con gets me out of school for 3 or 4 days and I catch up. That's why we only use it a couple times a year.

I can still hardly believe that I spoke to Captain America. I still feel as if what happened is somehow my fault. Does that make any sense? I don't really think it does, but I still think I did this. How is that possible? No freaking clue. Why am I here? I have no idea. Do I want to be here? Is that a trick question? What did I do? Is that a rhetorical question? I have absolutely no idea about what's going on. Oh, I have one last question. Have any of the big events played out yet. I knew a little bit about the movie, I may or may not have looked it up _before_ I went to see it. I'm done with everything I need to do, and I've already got my campsite set up. I have the tent, I had to use a little bit of duct tape. Ok, I had to use 4 freaking roles of extra strength duct tape. I borrowed it from my cousin Deuce, and he wrecked it when he went camping. But it's all I've got, and it's not too bad. I didn't know that raccoons like peanut butter, but he tried to tackle me for my sandwich. Now I'm sitting next to a German shepherd and a raccoon. I don't think he has rabies, but I'm not getting too close to him. I'm not taking the chance, though. He's cute and he doesn't seem to be rabid. He's very friendly, and he hasn't tried to bite us. But I doubt that my landlord would let me keep a raccoon, and I'm not letting him into my tent either. I've noticed, that except for that one I wrote while I was waiting for the bus, my journal entries are getting a little bit shorter. I don't think I'm going to have a lot of time for that, and it might vary how long these are. Like, right now, I have a lot of time on my hands since I'm in the middle of nowhere. I'm too bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. That's all I can think about right now, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I brought a lot of stuff for me to do, but I'm really nervous. I was right about the raccoon being a boy, and he left. I don't think you really want to know how I know or why he left. Really, really, really long story. I swear that it was the weirdest thing that happened in a while. That's pretty hard to believe, isn't it? I got to go, I think I need to move the campsite. I tried to use my phone… then I found a tracker in it. It seems to me like Captain America bugged my phone.

- Alexandra Harbor

P.S.- If I don't make it out of this, I give Deuce and Dina permission to get the stuff from my apartment. I doubt they'll ever know what happened, but it's worth a shot.

* * *

**FINALLY! I can get into the action of things soon. Now it's part of the real movie, and in a second things will start happening!**


	12. Chapter 6: SHIELD is weird

**I DID IT! I GOT IT DONE! WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY OVER! Carmen, Gabby please don't tell Kaiann I mentioned her in it. I don't think she'd like it. Even though it's true. I'm not kidding!**

* * *

Chapter 6: S.H.I.E.L.D is weird

Why can't you just kill me now? You seem to hate me, so why?! Nothing seems to work out my way anymore. All I know now is that I am so fucking screwed. Please just kill me now. I bet you want to know what happened. Let me put it this way; I failed at staying away from S.H.I.E.L.D. I went to pack up my stuff, the angry raccoon came back. It turns out… he does have rabies. And he tried to attack me; I hit him with a baseball bat over and over. Then I had a dead raccoon on the ground and blood on my baseball bat. It was a cheap baseball bat, so I threw it away. Then I fled the area, thinking the tracker would attract S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I was right on that part.

Where the hell did Captain America get a tracker?! S.H.I.E.L.D must have taught him how, I don't know why though. Think about it, really, why would S.H.I.E.L.D teach a man to control the devices that they placed all over his apartment? Seriously, it doesn't make any sense. There are only 2 options as of why they did that. A) They taught him how to use it; then hoped that he wouldn't find them. B) They let him know how to use it; then they later placed them when he wasn't there. It's either one of those two options or they had some kind of variation back in the 1940s. Even then everything about it would have changed. Still, why would he have some on him if he didn't know about it? You may be thinking; a microphone and tracker are two completely different things.

Well apparently not by S.H.I.E.L.D standards. On top of that there are some that have both in it, I should know… I designed that as well. The thing is, I didn't keep a patent on it. Then the S.H.I.E.L.D one has an advanced tracker, unlike mine where you had to be within one hundred feet of the tracker. Theirs is almost micro-sized. It's about the size of a computer chip, and it is invisible unless you know what it looks like and where it's located. I found it, because it's still the same shape as the one I built. But, other than that and the firewalls, they make all their stuff, or I think they do. Ok, I'm honestly not sure anymore. Every bit of logic I ever knew; doesn't seem like logic anymore. Every answer I was ever given; seems so wrong. Nothing made sense to me.

I think it's relevant for me to say, I didn't even get 20 feet from my original campsite. The next thing I know I can hear cars down the hill. When I look, I see all these Black Acuras. I run in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid them for a while. I couldn't avoid them for long. I didn't even make it back into the thick trees before somebody grabbed me. I flipped around, it was Agent Phil Coulson. I didn't move; I was completely awestruck. I didn't show it though; I learned how to do that. "Let me go!" I demanded, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go!" That probably wasn't the best thing I could have said. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked, I looked at him funny for a second.

His expression seemed as if I was a criminal, he thought I was working with the bad guy. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not true." I said, "If you let me go, I won't run away, I'll explain." He didn't seem to believe me, "Then take me to wherever you were going to; then I can explain in some jail cell." I said. He nodded, "What about the dog?" He asked. I looked at him funny. He realized what I was going to say before I said it. "Wherever I go, he goes. Got it?" I asked. "Fine, the dog will come too." He agreed. I didn't mind the rest that much. He put me and my stuff in the back of the car. I had to sit next to some scowling S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He had his arm on his pocket. He was going to shoot me if he needed too. But I didn't say anything, I didn't want to chance, I couldn't chance it.

I pushed myself further on the door, and Buster guarded me. Bruno Mars' Grenade, play on in the background. Coulson got into the driver's seat; he met my eyes in the rearview mirror. He scared me, the same man that was idolized in the movies, scared me. I looked away and continued to hide behind Buster. I really didn't know what to do. There was nothing I _could_ do. "God what did I get myself into?" I thought. I really wasn't even sure if it was my fault. I didn't think it was my fault. But I had gotten the tracker out of my phone, that was all that mattered to me, they couldn't tell if I texted or called anyone. The haze was over now, so I had a chance to contact somebody. I turned off the sound and started texting Deuce and Dina.

Me: Guys, something's wrong.

Deuce: I noticed too.

Dina: Me too.

Me: The MARVEL Movies.

Dina: I know I saw the signs.

Deuce: So we aren't the only ones.

Me: I guess not.

Dina: Are you ok?

Me: No, I'm not. S.H.I.E.L.D's got me; I'm in a car right now.

Deuce: Do we need to call them in?

Dina: That doesn't seem like a good idea.

Me: GOOD GOD NO! But I need you to know I might have to call the 3 in later

Dina: Ok, good.

Deuce: Ok.

Me: I've got to go, bye.

Deuce: Bye!

Dina: Bye!

I put my phone back into my pocket. They didn't seem to notice that I even took it out. I hoped that I would be able to hide it. I hoped a lot of things that didn't happen. I hoped I would be able to get Captain America off my back. FAILED. I hoped I could trust Captain America. FAILED. I hoped to stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D for some time. FAILED. I wasn't so good at having what I hoped for come true. I need to stop hoping things and start just doing it. Wow, Nike does have a good logo… except when it comes to people with minds like my friend Kaiann. Well, that's just sometimes or really half the time, but it's not so bad once you get used to it. Ok, screw that, it sucks all the time; we just learned how to not throw up at her fucked up humor. I wanted to go to sleep badly, I needed sleep badly. I curled further into myself and passed out in my seat. It was the first good sleep I had gotten since everything had played down.

3 hours later

"What did you mean when you told Agent Coulson, 'If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go'?" Agent Hill asked me. I sighed and sipped at the coffee. I was hooked up to a lie detector machine. "First of all, is this thing really necessary?" I asked. She nodded, "How else can we tell if you're lying?" She asked. "I don't know." I said, exasperated, "I thought the government would know ways to do shit like this." She nodded, "So did I." She said, smiling. So far, she was the only one who had been nice to me. "Now back to the original question." She said. I looked emotionless for a second, before I said, "My Dad," I said. "Who's your Father?" She asked. I didn't want to say it, even though I was winning with the lie detector. "Mackenzie Harbor, one of the 7 Swords." I said, attempting to not show any emotions.

I won the lie detector, I knew I could have lied and made it seem like I didn't. She looked at me with a look of pity, I didn't like that. She noticed, and looked at the 1 way mirror. She mouthed something that I didn't see. They opened the door and she went out. Coulson came inside and sat down in the seat she was in. He didn't say anything, just looked at me sadly. "The Captain ratted me out, didn't he?" I asked. He nodded, "He told us about running into you. And, there were S.H.I.E.L.D agents following him." Agent Coulson said. I thought of what I could say. It wasn't something that would necessarily get me out of trouble. "Does he know that?" I asked. Coulson looked sheepishly, "Um… no." He said, "Are you one of the agents following him?" I asked. At that he turned bright red. "And I thought my friends could go fan girl on people." I could hear Fury and Hill laughing through the two way glass.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! People view it, but they don't review.**


	13. Journal Entry 7

**Well, I had to do one more journal entry.**

* * *

Sunday May 15th, 2012

Dear Journal,

At least I'm alive. At least I survived. That's all I can really ask for. They didn't kill me and they don't want to hurt me. But I'm now working for the government. I'm working for the government, something I never wanted to do. I don't know too much about government jobs, but I know that you don't want a job with the government. So far, everything has ended ok. I hope I'll live to be 18. I hate hoping now, it doesn't do anything.

- Alexandra Grace Harbor

* * *

** What do you think? I wrote it in 2-3 minutes. I did it as fast as I could. I might end up adding a table of contents to it, so the chapter numbers might become a little more messed up.**


	14. Chapter 7: And so it begins

**I finally got this chapter done. I wanted to post it a long long time ago, but I couldn't finish it. I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT BELIEVING ME CARMEN! I should have put money on it. But, as my mother says, "Gambling is wrong". That is why Mom that when I turn 18, I'm going to try and win a scratch off and going to Vegas. Good plan for a 13 year old girl to have.**

**I read a FanFic once where I saw that scientists from other TV shows and movies were on The Tesseract project, and I decided to do something like that. So I think you guys should know who it is. (I'm pretty sure that most adults ****_and_**** kids watch that show). I'm sorry if the 2 of them seem kind of OOC or, anyone for that matter. I've never written the two of them before, I did once and once again they were probably a lot OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 7: And so it begins

This place seemed way cooler in the movies. The S.H.I.E.L.D center seemed better in the previews; it didn't seem as much like school or a laboratory. It seemed like a NASA center, which it was. Ever since I embarrassed Coulson, I've been stuck in the S.H.I.E.L.D center. He doesn't seem to be holding anything against me; he's actually being nice to me. Maybe he is the same man… I don't even really know. I explained to them everything I _thought_ I understood, and what happened. They don't seem to understand what happened either. I showed them the texts I sent in the car, thank you Fury for not taking my phone. They believe me now, but we don't know what happened. They tried to help me, but I think most of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents don't care or think I'm insane.

By the way, I met Hawkeye. Not a very talkative guy. I don't think he's said anything since I've been here. I don't know too much about the movie, because the description wasn't very good. All I know is that he and Eric Selvig are taken by Loki. I don't know why I didn't tell that to Fury. I guess I forgot too, but I was more worried about them killing me because of my Father. I didn't think about what I knew would happen in the universe. I guess I was afraid of what would happen. Think of it like that; I was afraid. Alexandra Grace Harbor, the daughter of Mad Man Harbor. And I was afraid. That's what happened, I was afraid that they would hurt me because I was the daughter of a con man. I hate it when people compare me to him, but sometimes I think being raised by him shaped me like that.

"Why are they testing the Tesseract so much?" I asked, "Couldn't they have asked Thor or one of them from Asgard about it? Or did they think they'd take it if they found out?" Dr. Selvig looked confused. "I don't know, you have a good point there," He said, pointing at me using one of his tools. I was lounging in an office chair near the Tesseract. "Did Fury tell you guys why I'm here?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah." He said, "How does something like that happen? Why did it bring just you and your cousins, not the entire planet?" He asked. I told them that both Deuce and Dina were distant cousins of mind, that my Grandfather had kids who weren't con men. I didn't tell them that Dina was Regina Garcia, the daughter of Don Rio Garcia. "It might not just have been us." I said, twirling a pencil around my fingers, "We don't know who or what brought us here, or who was brought here."

He nodded, "How are you so calm?" He asked, turning back to look at me. I stopped what I was doing and laughed nervously, "I'm really not." I said, "I found out I was here maybe a week ago." I said, "Maybe even a little bit more. I'm horrified that something bad will happen. I'm stuck in an action movie. What's today's date?" I asked. He looked over at his calendar, "Monday May 17th, 2012." He said. I nodded, "Thanks." I went over to look at the other instruments. They clearly didn't want my help on anything, most of them either ignored me or just swatted me away. "Rude." I said, it was becoming my catchphrase. I didn't like that, I was getting so used to people being rude to me, worse than it ever was.

1 week later

It wasn't too hard for anyone to tell that I was really bored. I had a lot of my stuff with me, but I didn't have anything for me to do. I didn't have anyone to talk to, I didn't want to play my games, and I read all the books I had with me. Buster wouldn't stop snoring; he was out like a light. I just wanted to know something, anything. I watched Selvig work again. This time I was of actual help, not just sitting there and watching him. He ended up just setting up some computer game on the desktop to keep me occupied. That lasted… I think roughly 2 hours and 47 minutes. I beat all the levels, I played them again, and then I played them again. Then I started playing poker with a couple of scientists. What is going on with my life, I read a FanFiction where Sheldon was there and taken by Loki right before the storm. Oh come on, it's FanFiction, nothing's ever exactly right. Well I hope they make it out alive, scratch that, I'm making them get out alive.

"What's this thing supposed to do?" "Why was that guy crying?" "Why do they have to undo all those programs to find the one mess up? If they reset that one computer's mainframe, all of it would be in the startup." "Why's that one glowing the same color of the Tesseract? It looks like it's going to explode." "Why won't anyone let me help?" "Why does everyone keep rushing around? It's not like the Tesseract is going somewhere any time soon." "What was that crashing sound last night?" "Why were you yelling at some intern? "What was that intern's name, because I think I know which one he was?" I asked as many questions as I could think up, it was everything that ran through my head… in 30 seconds. I had half a pot of coffee, my brain was on overdrive, and I don't think I blinked for 10 minutes.

The next night

Eventually I calmed down a little bit, but I had gone to bed. I wasn't as hyper as I was before and I didn't drink as much coffee as I did. "Does he ever talk?" I asked Selvig. I gestured in the direction of the catwalk. Selvig turned around to see what I was doing. He followed my hand with his eyes to see that I was gesturing towards Hawkeye. "No, not really," He said, "Nobody usually hears him talk unless it's giving orders or talking to Fury over his comm about what's going on with the Tesseract." I nodded. "All I heard him say was when they brought me here last week. It was something about, S.H.I.E.L.D bringing in recruits that are younger and younger." I said. He nodded, "Well it was out of the ordinary when you came here." He said, then he laughed at his own words. "I was there when Thor fell out of the sky; I'm working on the Tesseract. There's nothing ordinary about all this." He said gesturing around.

I smirked for a second and nodded, "I know that." He nodded, "I bet you would." He said, "With all these weird universe anomalies, I think most scientists are going to want to talk to you." I nodded, "I don't want that." I said, "I don't want people to pay that much attention to me. I already had a lot of trouble in my life, I can't add this to the list." He nodded. I yawned and looked over at his watch, "11:30." I said. "I'm going to bed." I said, standing up. He nodded, "I might do the same." He said, everybody in the room worked long hours, that weren't assigned. Most people worked from 6:00-12:00; only getting at most 5 or 6 hours of sleep. I ended up doing those hours with them.

They finally let me help, and I usually ended up passing out wherever I was. I grabbed Buster's leash and we headed up to my room. There were these rooms upstairs, right above the center. My room was the last room at the end of the hall. I walked there slowly, basically shambling like a zombie. I felt relieved when I finally plopped down on the S.H.I.E.L.D issue bed. It was a small bunk that barely fit me, let alone Buster. Everything was a grey color. I slipped the S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie over my shirt. It was the best I could do before I felt like I'd pass out. I knew that everything wasn't really ok, but I let my thoughts disappear. I curled up with Buster; I wanted to at least get a couple of hours of sleep. I did get a couple hours, exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes. It was a pretty restful sleep, and even though I didn't know when anything would happen, I knew I'd need it.

At 2 am an alarm went off. I flipped out of the bed, being hit in the back by a dog. I barely kept my head from being smacked on the metal floor. It didn't take long to figure out that something was wrong with the Tesseract. I ripped my stuff from the drawers and leashed Buster. I ran down the stairs to find everyone rushing around. I couldn't make my way across without being pushed around. "Dr. Selvig!" I yelled. He saw me and motioned for them to let me through. "What happened?" I asked, "We don't know." He said. "Something's not right. The Tesseract just had an energy surge." He said. "NASA didn't authorize us going into test phase." I said. "I wasn't testing it, I wasn't even in the room; I was in my room then the alarm went off." He answered, "Something's really wrong." I nodded, "Yeah." I looked around.

"What happened?" Some doctor asked. "I woke up and this thing went crazy. Coulson is nowhere to be found so we don't know if Fury knows." He said. I nodded, "I'll go find him." I said, rushing my words out. He nodded, "We need to get Fury here now." I bolted through the crowd. I looked around, he wasn't in the room. I bolted back up the stairs and tried to find his room. When I did, he wasn't there either. I ran around the building and I went back into the room. I ran back over to Selvig. "He's not in the underground." I said. He nodded, "Fury told me I'm not allowed to get out of here." I said. He looked at me desperately, "These are special circumstances. I can't shut this down, and we need to know what he thinks; what Fury thinks." He said. I nodded, "I'll go up." I said. "Take somebody with you." He said. I nodded, no longer paying attention to him. I started walking over to them.

They were working on the computers, trying to get the Tesseract back in the correct phase. "How did it just go into test phase. Nobody was even touching it. Dr. Selvig wasn't even in the room." Dr. Cooper said. "I know, do you think they'll get it back online? As soon as we attempt to turn off the power, the Tesseract turns it back on." The other doctor said. "There is almost a 0% chance that the Tesseract will come back online correctly." Dr. Cooper answered. "It's basically Chaos Theory." I said, attempting to turn on the computer for a minute before clearing their desks into 2 briefcases, and handing it to them. "What? Why did you do that?" The other doctor asked. "I have a really bad feeling about all this." I said; they both nodded. "Sheldon, Leonard, you're coming with me." I said. "Why?" They asked. "Don't ask questions," I said, "I'll explain on the way." I said.

We trekked up the tall stairs. "I need to go get Coulson." I said, "I'm not supposed to go above ground, but Selvig said there are special circumstances. He told me to just take someone with me, and so far, you two are the only people other than him that have paid any attention to me." I said. I stopped and turned to them for a second, "I did that because he can't shut the Tesseract down. This place might blow." I said, "We don't know what'll happen." They looked at me in absolute fear. I really hated that almost every good TV show and movie was in this universe. We then ran up the stairs. Some agents stopped me, "You aren't authorized to be up here." One of the guards said. No matter what I told them, they wouldn't let me through. "I need to speak to Coulson!" I yelled, "It's a matter of life or death." The guards didn't look too convinced.

"Of who?" One of them asked snidely. He clearly didn't believe me, nobody did. It was times like that when I cursed that I was the daughter of a conman. Even though I'm kind of good at it. Did I ever mention that our parents want us to go into the family business? Well, let me put it this way, until we're 18, they can't tell us what the family business without us having to 'disappear'. Worst family ever, right? "Everyone, everyone is in danger. Everyone on this WHOLE DAMN PLANET IS IN TROUBLE!" I yelled. "The Tesseract's messing up." I said. They still wouldn't let me through. "Jesus Christ you people are horrible." I said, I usually tried not to use words like that when I didn't have to. But they were pushing me, watching me, as if waiting to see if I'd snap. I hated it when people would do that. "Oh come on!" Sheldon yelled. "We're losing valuable time." Leonard added. They didn't seem to A) Believe us; or B) Care one bit. I attempted to contain my anger. "Let us through. Coulson needs to know." I said.

Then I saw Coulson from behind them. "Coulson!" I yelled. He came running, "Selvig finally got through on Barton's comm." He said. I nodded, "They wouldn't let me up on my own." I said, pointing as Sheldon and Leonard. He nodded and pointed to them, "Top team right?" He asked. They both nodded. He turned back towards the guards and said, "Go get the other guards and tell them to order evac to all the other buildings on the compound. I've got this one." He said, "Go pack up the rest of your stuff and get everyone's attention. Yelling, bullhorn, fire alarm; I don't care. Tell them to pack up and save whatever they can and wait for me to come back down." He said. They nodded and went back down the stairs. He turned to me. "You need to stay with me until I get this over with." He said. I nodded. He motioned for me to walk with him, "How bad is it getting?" I asked. He just looked at me sadly.

I was confused; he didn't say anything for a while. "I want you on the first truck out of here." He said. "That wasn't my question. How bad is it getting?" I asked again. "Selvig can't shut it down, and the first truck will be whoever gets there first." He said, "No." I said; plain and simple. "What?" He asked, confused by my disobedience. "No, I can't leave and I won't leave." I said, crossing my arms. He stopped walking, "Alex this thing isn't going to end well. Fury would agree-" He cut off while talking. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I closed my eyes, "You forgot to call Fury. Didn't you?" I asked. "Uh huh," He said. "Well go call him, NOW!" I said, "I'm going back down there to help them round people up. I don't think any of them are going to leave easily. I don't exactly blame them." I said. He nodded, actually taking my orders. "I guess Gabby, Carmen, Morgan, and them aren't the only ones who know how to follow my directions." I thought. "Maybe I should introduce him to them; they have A LOT in commend.

2 hours later

People were running around as orderly as an emergency could be; packing their stuff into trucks, alarms blaring. People were over the intercoms telling us what to do; then they said recordings would play and they were leaving as well. People were hustling to the trucks to get out of there. I made sure that as many people as I could from The Top team got out of there. I made sure they got onto the first truck, 5 of them agreed to go willingly. The other 3 had to be forced to leave by Selvig and the ones who agreed to go. It was basically an adrenaline rush; we were setting up basic programs which together would act as the more complicated ones as we had The Top team take those with them. After we got that all set up the Tesseract tried to destroy it. It started getting worse and Selvig told more people to leave, they got on whatever trucks they could and got ahold of other Top team members so that they could meet when they were at the safe facility 20 miles away.

We agreed that we would meet them there as well. There was roughly a half dozen scientists left, not including me and Selvig. Then there was probably 15 or so guards left. Selvig told me to get my stuff and stay with Coulson upstairs; he told me it was probably a lot safer than being in there. I didn't argue, I really didn't want to see or be under a hundred feet of rock as it fell. I was afraid that it would fall; I really didn't want it to. I knew that it would through. Buster trotted alongside me trustfully; even so, he still sensed that something was off. He seemed calm, but his tail gave his stiff alertness away. "Buster stay calm." I said, "We can't just go off and attack people." I said. I ran up the stairs to go get Coulson, I shook my head as I stormed up, "What the fuck did I get myself into?" I grumbled. I realized that people might die because I stayed quiet about knowing what I did. As I was going to go get he was standing there, waiting for me. It didn't take much for me to realize, it had all just begun.

* * *

**I actually intended for it to be a whole lot longer. You know, include where Loki comes as well. But I had so much trouble with it, and I promised Carmen I'd get it up. I couldn't put it in. So I just settled for the middle, half of it.**


	15. Chapter 8: Loki

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! **

**Ok, so this chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it was. My friend wanted me to write it and have it up by Yesterday. But I had to write it all, and it turned out to be a lot more complicated than I thought to add her into the script. It also didn't help that The Avenger Quotes website got some of it wrong. Since I've seen that movie way too many times, I knew exactly where they messed up. Oh, by the way, in case you haven't noticed, for all of my stories, the disclaimer will be in the first chapter and that's it. It's also hard to try and write a FanFiction and a Novel at the same time. Long story. But here it goes, so this should be good. By the way, REVIEW! Carmen, Gabby, random hobo who stole someone's laptop, just review!**

**By the way, I'm updating the AN because I got a review about her IQ of 193. I do know that it may seem kind of farfetched but people could still have IQ's like that. I'd like to mention about, how in the review you asked if her Dad got it privately done for her. That answer would end up being yes. In the story I made her Dad a conman so he can literally buy her a small country if he wanted too. He got her tested because her mother had an extremely high IQ and he wanted to see if she inherited it from her, which she did. **

**By the way, another part of the review; Review # 8, I did read a lot and I do mean A LOT of stories where it said that Loki had been tortured. I do end up going by that logic for The Avengers, because my Mom and I have an eye when it comes to things like that. I did notice it, but then I saw the previews from Thor: The Dark World. I'm going to make it to where the control lasted until then or something like that to make it fit. But I do go by that logic because I think Loki would be awesome on the side of good. **

**When it gets to the more action-like movies, like Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, maybe even Captain America: The Winter Soldier and things like that; I'm going to try and put her in the action. But it might take me a while because, I'm only at a movie where it came out in 2012. I also had another 2 one shots and a story I put into the list. And those movies won't come out for a long time.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Loki

Coulson and I had called Fury and he said he would be there as soon as he could. Coulson and I stood on the helicopter pad. We waited for the pilot to land the helicopter. People were still evacuating, but the campus would be clear soon. Almost everyone in our building was gone. When it landed Fury came out and Hill followed. "How bad is it?" Fury asked. I signed. "That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Coulson said. We started walking back down the stairs. "Why isn't she out of here?" He asked as we were heading back to the building. "She wouldn't leave. So far she's proved to be admirable working with technology. She was even able to help with evacuation." Coulson answered, defending me. I was surprised that he actually let me stay in the first place, but now he was defending me about it. When we got to the elevator Fury and Hill remained silent.

While we were walking down the hallway Coulson said, "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hour ago." Fury looked over at Selvig. "NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test the Tesseract." He stated. I nodded, "He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room." I said, "Spontaneous advancement." Coulson added. Hill looked confused, "It just turned itself on?" She asked. The both of us nodded. "What are the reading levels now?" Fury asked. "Climbing," I answered. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac." Coulson added once again. Fury looked genuinely concerned about everyone. "How long to get everyone out?" He asked. "Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson answered. I stood almost forgotten by them. "Do better." Fury said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me as Coulson went off to work and get everyone out.

"Stay with us." Fury ordered. I nodded, "Ok." I ran my hand through my hair. We went down the rest of the stairs. "Sir, evacuation maybe futile." Hill said. "Futile?" I repeated, using the pronunciation from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Fury agreed with me, "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" He seemed angrier than I thought he could be. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill said, she had a good point there. We continued walking. "I need you to make sure that phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." He said. "Sir, is that really a priority right now?" She asked. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below." He said, "Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." I nodded. She reluctantly agreed, "Yes, sir." She said to Fury. As we were about to go into the lab I heard her say to the two guards, "With me." When we walked back in laboratory I was forgotten once again.

Selvig remained unknowing and worked on his computer system. "Talk to me, doctor." Fury called across the room. "Director," He said, still not looking up. Fury and I started walking once again, Buster trying to pull me in the other direction. "Is there anything we know for certain?" He asked. He tried to help me control Buster as he was gnawing at the leash. "Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig stated. Fury didn't like that comment, "Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked. "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving." He looked confused and scared. I could understand. Once again Buster tried to pull out of my grip, he knew something was wrong. "Calm down it's going to be ok." I said, "Just stop already." I was mad at him, but I could feel the strange air around us. "How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asked. "She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing, as it was. "If she reaches peak level..." Selvig finished. "We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury said.

I didn't know how I was supposed to explain this, neither did Selvig. "We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete." I said. Fury nodded. "Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma Radiation." He said. I stopped in my tracks for a minute. That's what was making Buster act like that, Gamma Radiation. "That can be harmful." Fury said. I nodded, "Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked accusingly. "We needed you; you were the only one who understood what was going on." He answered. I still remained mad at him for a second. "Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked plainly. Selvig scoffed and pointed behind him. "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." He answered. I looked up to see Barton is up on the railings watching us down below, Fury called Barton on his earpiece.

"Agent Barton, report." He said. He jumped up and came down. He walked with me and Fury back across the room, "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things. "Well I see better from a distance." He answered. "Have you seen anything that might set this thing off, 'cause I sure as hell haven't?" I snapped. He looked at me funny, "Does she have an off switch?" He asked Fury. Fury shook his head. I huffed off to try and help Selvig. Some NASA scientist who decided to stay spoke to Selvig; she had been referring to the reading from the Tesseract. "Doctor, it's spiking again." She said. They both of them rushed to a computer. I looked back over at Fury and Agent Barton. "No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean, everyone is, no contacts, no I.M.'s. Since this started nobody's had any contact with the outside world. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Barton said.

"At this end?" Fury asked, not getting his point. I watched Buster stare at them, then the Tesseract, them, then the Tesseract. He was trying to tell me something that I didn't really understand. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides." I nodded. He was right, and nobody prepared for that. We didn't think anything like that would be possible. Suddenly the Tesseract started attempting to activate. It kept sending waves of energy out, almost knocking everyone down, and no doubt shaking the ground. I grip the table with one hand and Buster's leash with the other. Then it activated and started to open a portal through space. Everyone backs away from it and the portal fully opened. "Oh my god. Oh my god." I said over and over, trying to get as much space between me and the portal as I could.

The portal got bigger and bigger then Loki stepped through. I recognized him, he looked the exact same as he did in Thor. I keep backing away slowly. He didn't look up, but I wasn't about to take that chance. Loki remained kneeling on the platform as the energy collected in the top of the dome. Fury gripped my shoulder and pulled me behind him. Buster kept trying to pull me to the door; he knew that a fight was coming. I placed my hand in my pocket and undid the safety on my gun. "It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok." I kept reminding myself. I knew it probably wasn't going to be ok. Fury took a cautious step forward as everyone else took a step back. Buster tried to wrap himself around Fury's legs; he wanted to get him out of there too. I pulled Buster back and kept my hand on the gun in my windbreaker pocket. Fury decided to speak to Loki after he started to get out of the daze. "Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury yelled across the room. I took another step back.

Fury kept his eyes trained on the scepter in Loki's hand. "Director Fury, he's not from Earth." I said. He nodded, "Where is he from?" He whispered, not moving his eyes from the still somewhat dazed Loki. I didn't get the chance to answer as Loki looked down at his spear then suddenly pointed it at where Fury, Barton, and I were standing. It shot out a blue light and Fury and Barton jumped down to the flat floor and I jumped behind a desk pulling Buster with me. We looked behind us to see scorch marks on the NASA reinforced walls. It was shocking how much power Magic could have. We then looked back Loki. Barton shot at him and he wasn't fazed at all and he shot the scepter at Barton again. He dodged it by tuck-and-rolling into a metal block off. All the guards still in the room shot at him with machine guns. He stabbed most of them with the edge of his scepter. He walked over to where Barton was. As he struggled to stand up he attempted to kill Loki. Loki just grabs his arm and twists it.

"You… have heart." Loki said slowly. Loki pointed the head of his scepter at Barton's chest and used it to control Barton's mind. Fury and I looked on in shock. I motioned for Selvig to back away a little. The room shook again. Loki became busy using his ability to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. I move from behind the desk and crawl over to Fury. I drag Buster along and hand Fury the briefcase container for the Tesseract. Fury placed the Tesseract in there and winced at the heat. He snapped the briefcase closed and grabbed my hand. He tried to stay as quiet as possible and we turned around, not facing Loki and tried to leave the lab. Loki was still busy with the other agents; we didn't think that he would notice us. He didn't even turn around. "Please don't. I still need that." He said. The both of us froze in our tracks. Buster stood in front of us acting as brave as he could.

Loki didn't seem to notice him, Fury and I turned around to look at him. "This doesn't have to get any messier." I said, trying to sound braver and older than I was. I wished that I had gone with Coulson or Hill so badly, I could tell by the look in Fury's eyes that he did too. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said. "Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig said, moving away from the dead body of the NASA woman. I gave him a look which told him that I didn't think it was safe. "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said vainly. He acted as if he was better, as if he could control the world by himself. "You planning to step on us?" Fury asked. Loki stepped forward a few steps. He had a smile on his face one I knew meant he wanted to kill us. "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." He took a few more steps forward, as if he was surveying us. "Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." He said, he flipped to face the approaching Selvig who's standing behind him and places his scepter against Selvig's chest. "You will know peace." Loki finished. I shuttered at seeing up close what the scepter did with them. "Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other piece." I said. I fully turned around and took a step towards him. "You're just a child." He scoffed. "Why would anyone bring a child here?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. He attempted to figure out why I was there with them. He moved closer to me and realized something; he broke out in a disturbing grin. "Nobody would… unless there's something special about you." He said, he moved even closer to me. I took a step back, almost ramming into Fury. I couldn't help but silently thank Barton when he said, "Sir, Director Fury and the girl are stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of raw material and rock on us," He said, he focus onto us and his eyes narrowed.

"They mean to bury us." I smirked at them. "Like The Pharaohs of Odin." Fury said, looking unafraid. "He's right; the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig said. I really hated Loki and his damn scepter. In Thor you couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for him, but now he was just plain evil. Loki commanded Barton, "Drop him." He said. Barton shot at Fury who fell to the ground. I screamed and he shot at me as well. I jumped out of the way and fell back against the desk. I hit my head pretty hard against it. Buster wrapped himself around me as protection. They seemed to think of Fury as dead and me as soon to be. Barton grabbed the case containing the Tesseract and left the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki was controlling. I struggled to pull Buster off of me. I stood up and ran over to Fury. He sat up and grabbed his walkie-talkie which ended up on the floor. "Hill, do you copy?" He pulled the bullet out of his chest.

"Barton's been compromised!" He yelled. I helped him off the floor and we looked up to the ceiling. "We have less than a minute to get above ground!" I yelled grabbing his arm as tightly as I could. I dragged him down the hallway, Buster yanking us as hard as he could. "He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!" He said into the walkie-talkie. Pipes almost fell onto us and he dragged me out of the way. We ran as fast as we could, the floor and stairs collapsing. The roof above us kept crashing in. He pushed me in front of him as things continued to fall on us. The facility continued to collapse and we barely made it above ground. The helicopter was already ready to go. I got in and Fury followed. It was just in time too, the ground underneath us collapsed. Fury tried to remain in contact with Hill from the walkie-talkie. She was in the tunnel and it collapsed in. When the truck exited the tunnel Fury opened the side door of the helicopter. The both of us shot at Loki from inside it. He took the helicopter down with one single blow.

We had to jump out of the helicopter as it skidded to a stop. We made it out alive, but the pilot didn't. "Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson said over the comm. "The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" He said. I waited for her to respond, to see if she was still alive. "A lot of men still under, not sure how many survivors." She said. "Sound the general call; I want every living soul not needing rescue looking for that briefcase." He asked. He needed somebody to pick us up as well; we probably both needed medical attention. He had a bullet wound and I thought I could have gotten a concussion. "Roger that." She said. I heard the sound of rocks falling, and I knew he car was covered in rocks. "Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven." He said. I heard Coulson mumble a reply, "As of right now, we are at war." Fury said. There was a long pause where nobody responded or said a word. Then Coulson spoke. "What do we do?" He asked. It was Fury's turn not to know what to say. "We restart the initiative." He said. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. My new world had just come crashing down and now I had to help them fix it.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? I think I did pretty good, and this was most likely the longest chapter I've ever written. So please, please, please review my story. I really want to know if it's any good.**


	16. Chapter 9: Approaching them

**Dah, Dah, Dah, another chapter I worked hard on. I really hope that it's good. And I was right Chapter 8 (with the long author's note I did) was the longest I'd ever written. It had 3,348 words. It's kind of getting easier to put her into the script. You just need to adjust certain lines a little bit. By the way, she tries to explain what happened in the facility to Coulson and why she thinks Loki's being controlled. That does go into a little more detail about her IQ as well, she points out that she notices a lot of things most people don't or can't. Thank you Guest person!**

**By the way, in case you didn't notice, I got the characters Deuce and Dina from Shake it Up. A) Deuce is half-Hispanic B) Dina is his girlfriend and she grew up in New York but her family is Cuban but her Mom is from New Jersey. I just wanted to clear all the confusion up. I thought of that when I saw the line from one Shake it Up episode when Deuce said, "My Dad wants me to go into the family business. But he can't tell me what it is until I turn 18." Also, Deuce is 13 and Dina is 13. By the way, Deuce had an older brother Samuel Harbor, which goes into the details of, "I hope I live to be 18."**

* * *

Chapter 9: Approaching them

Coulson and those men with him picked us up in the back of the truck. He took us to the dock where the helicarrier was kept. Fury and I got checked out by the doctors. They patched up the bullet wound and I found out I didn't have a concussion, even though I hit my head pretty hard. That night they put the helicarrier into the air. They told me that I needed to go get some sleep and Agent Hill took me to my new room. Even with all my fears and anxiety, I still got better sleep than I did at the facility. It was another bland S.H.I.E.L.D room. Everything in S.H.I.E.L.D rooms was very bland. It was all gray, black, or white and it had very scratchy and thin sheets. It was still warmer than my apartment in the winter. Buster and I were most likely filthy and covered in blood. I took a shower before I went to bed, I was right; I was covered in dirt and blood. I gave Buster a bath and he was filthy too. I didn't even know he got that hurt, but he did. He had a shard of glass in his paw, which was why he had been limping. The same leg which he had been holding up also had scorch marks from Loki's beam.

I didn't move him out of the way fast enough so I felt responsible for the fact my dog could have died. I was just as worried about my dog as I was about myself. I had to bandage up his entire leg. After that I unpacked my backpack. I noticed it also had scorch marks on it. "Wow." I said, I was surprised that it had held up. I decided to keep the book bag even though it was scorched and had holes in it. I took a role of duct tape from the S.H.I.E.L.D emergency kit I found in the room and used the duct tape to patch it up. It didn't look too pretty, but it held together really well. I soon passed out on top of Buster. I was completely exhausted from the events of that day. I only got maybe 4 hours of sleep. I woke up at 8 am and it was 4 am when the S.H.I.E.L.D center exploded. When I got up I'm pretty sure I looked like a zombie. It took me many 20 minutes to get everything done like brush my hair and teeth. When I walked out of my room Fury didn't object to me drinking coffee. I still slept pretty good for somebody who just witnessed people dying.

Later that morning

I stood by Coulson on the helicarrier. They were searching for everything as much as they could. "You were a good help yesterday." He said. "Thanks." I said, "I didn't think I'd be able to survive through Loki's attack. I really didn't think that Selvig would get that close to him." He nodded. "He probably was confused of how Loki got there when Thor couldn't return. He talked about Thor and New Mexico a lot." I nodded, "I could suspect why. That was pretty cool when I saw it." He knew that almost everything was from a movie. "Agent Coulson," Fury called from the center of the helicarrier deck, "Why don't you try and call Agent Romanoff." Coulson nodded. "Get me one of Luchkov's thug's numbers, if we get ahold of one of them we get ahold of her. You know how she works." He said. Less than 5 minutes later he was dialing the number on an S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone. I had trashed the one birthday present I had ever gotten from my Father. I had ruined my windbreaker when I fell back against the desk. It had been way too loose over the S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie sweatshirt anyway, and it ripped against the desk when I hit my head. I had the gun in my backpack at that point.

Coulson had the phone right against his ear and the only thing I heard was when Coulson said, "Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." I thought that was pretty impressive. He moved the phone from his ear a little bit so I could hear both sides of the conversation. "We need you to come in." He said. "Are you kidding? I'm working!" Agent Romanoff said. Coulson didn't think that was weird but I laughed at that. "This takes precedence." Coulson said. "I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." She said plainly. It was probably normal for her. "Look Coulson, you can't pull me out of this right now." She said. "Look Natasha, Barton's been compromised." He said. I was shocked that it was the only thing that made her pay attention. "Let me put you on hold." She said. Coulson remained listening as you could hear the fight from the phone. It didn't seem to shock him as we heard screams of pain and confusion.

I was shocked and Buster looked up from where he was napping. "Is this normal for you?" I asked Coulson, kind of worried that would be my life soon. He nodded, "Yeah but don't worry. It will actually get fun after a while; you get to beat up people you don't like." He said. I shrugged nonchalantly. But he knew I thought that sounded pretty cool. "Where's Barton now?" She asked once the fight was over. "We don't know." Coulson answered. "But he's alive." She stated, it wasn't really a question for her. "We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. There's somebody you need to meet." He said, I looked at him quizzically, "But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." I knew who he meant. She clearly didn't, "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." She said. "No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy." He said. There was silence on the other end for a minute, but the call was still on. "Oh boy," She said. Coulson agreed; then he hung up the phone.

For a moment I just waited, "Coulson what's going to happen. I don't know enough. A summary of a movie isn't enough to know what's going to happen." I said. He nodded, "Alex it's ok. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." I reluctantly agreed. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Something's not sitting right with me." I said. "What?" He asked. "I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 193. I can notice what most people would never notice." He nodded, "When I saw first saw Loki, he was looking down. I couldn't notice anything different from how he was when I saw what happened to Thor." He nodded again, "From Thor, which was the name of the movie, he wanted revenge because Thor always took the spotlight from him. Nobody really paid attention to him, because he was Odin's youngest son and Thor was going to get the throne of Asgard." Coulson was actually paying attention to me.

"So Loki just wanted to prove that he was as good as Thor." He said. I nodded, "But now it's like he wants to take over every planet he can reach. He just wanted to prove that he was as good, if not better than Thor at something." I continued my speech. "Before school ended, and the storm brought me here, I watched all the movies… again. Then when I got close enough to actually see Loki, I realized that he looked different than he did in Thor." Coulson looked confused. "Different how?" He asked, starting to see my point. "Well for starters he seemed more desperate. Then there was the fact he looked like he had been hit by a truck and he couldn't stand for a while." I said. "Wouldn't going through the Tesseract have done that?" Coulson asked. I shrugged, "I don't think so. It might have done something like that to somebody like you or me; but not to a god like Thor or Loki. The Tesseract was just used to open a portal through space, just as the Bifrost was used to until Thor had to destroy it." I said, "That's why Thor didn't come back to Earth." Coulson said. I nodded.

"Now the Tesseract itself has a completely different purpose, as it's basically a source of unlimited energy. Some of that energy was used from, well as Agent Barton put it… from the other side." He nodded, "So what you're saying that the Tesseract's portal is different from the Tesseract itself and it wouldn't have done that to a god?" He asked. I nodded, "Now you get it." I grinned happily. "Hold on, if it wasn't the Tesseract that did it to him, then what did?" He asked. I put my hand to my head, "I don't fully know. I think it might have something to do with the fact he fell through a cosmic portal when he fell off the Bifrost. Whatever happened to him in there caused all of this." I said, "One odd thing I noticed was that when I actually got to look him in the eye… the eyes were the key." I said. He didn't understand. "What do you mean?" He asked. "When he took control over Dr. Selvig, Agent Barton, and those other agents the only difference you saw was a surge of energy then when that ended it was the eyes turned the color of his scepter." He nodded. "The scepter was a blue color. I know this sounds really, really, really weird; but I think that Loki's being controlled by someone or something." I said.

He nodded, "What was the clue?" He asked, "Like I said before, the eyes. The color of the scepter was blue and Loki's eyes are supposed to be green." I said. He nodded, "And they weren't. How long will it last?" He asked, "I really don't know. It could be for the rest of his life; at that really is forever. We don't know yet how long it will last on Selvig and Barton. The other agents didn't make it out of the tunnel alive." He nodded. We just stood there for a minute, trying to process what the other just said. "Alex does your school have a debate team?" He asked. "Yeah why?" I didn't understand what he was implying. "You should join it. You've convinced me." He said. I nodded, "Well that's good because I really don't think anyone else would believe me." I stated. "What about Thor?" He asked, "Thor already has way too much trust in Loki, even if he was here to help I couldn't tell him. If I did he might let Loki win or help him or Loki might trick him or something along those lines." I said. "Alex come here." Fury said.

In the council room

Fury and I were facing several large monitors as we were in a conference with the world security council. He stood in front of the table, and I sat down, Buster actually got in the chair next to me. I tapped my hand on the table, waiting for them to say something. "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control." said the head council man, he was shaking his head as if he was disappointed in somebody; which he most likely was. Fury stared him down, it was easy to tell that he didn't like the council. "You ever been in a war, Councilmen? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?" He asked. "You're saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes at Fury. "Not Asgard. Loki. According to our source Loki is not actually of Asgard." He said. I straightened in my seat. "Your source…" He said, looking over at me. "Director your source is a little girl." He snapped. I stood up, "I'm NOT that little!" I yelled. "I know more about what's going on than you do!" That was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"What do you know about what's going on!?" He yelled. "How do we know she's not working for Loki, how do we know Loki hasn't been using her as a spy?!" He demanded. "Because Loki wouldn't have tried to kill her," Fury snapped. "He would have taken her with him, not tried to have her killed. She told us about her universe, there was an anomaly a few weeks ago, our sensors knew it. She was brought here by that." The man didn't seem convinced. Buster growled and snarled at him. "Stupid mutt," The councilman mumbled, we could still hear him say it though, he wasn't very quiet. I then whispered under my breath, "I'm 5' 4''." The woman next to him got off the topic of me. She seemed to be kinder than that man, "He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother," She asked. "Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away; we can't depend on him to help either. It's up to us." He said darkly. "Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly..." The first council man was cut off. "Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team." Fury wouldn't take no for an answer. "The Avengers Initiative was shut down." The man said again. "This isn't about The Avengers." Fury said.

I knew that it really did have to do with The Avengers, or it would. "We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks. And one of them is a little girl." He said. I wanted to shoot the screen so badly. Fury noticed that and stepped in front of me so I wouldn't. "I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need." He said. "You believe?" The woman asked. "War isn't won by sentiment, Director." The man said. "No, it's won by soldiers." Fury stated. He turned off the screen and we walked out of the room. "We have a super soldier to talk to." He said. "Do I have to go talk to him?" I asked. Fury turned to face me, "Well his turning you in turned for the good, didn't it? You get to work with government agents to stop a bad guy that almost nobody but you understand what he's planning." I nodded, and we headed out.

4 hours later, 9:00 pm

We were at a gym in the middle of Brooklyn, we had asked a man if he knew if a man named Steven Rogers was in there. We followed his last known whereabouts there. Captain America/Steve Rogers was pummeling a punching bag in a gym. He seemed to become angrier as time went on and knocked the punching bag off its chain. It knocked all the sand out of it and he picked up another one. He had an entire row of punching bags lined up. Fury and I just stood there, watching. Buster growled at seeing him again, "It's ok." I whispered. Fury took a step forward, "Trouble sleeping?" He called out, "I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill." He said, still punching the bag. "Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." He said, walking even closer to him. I stepped closer as well. "I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He signed, I didn't blame him. We were in war with Afghanistan, and on the verge of war with plenty of other countries.

I knew they probably didn't tell him some things he should know. He still didn't look up from the punching bag, so he didn't notice me. "We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury said, "Some very recently." I added. He looked up to see me standing next to Fury. He didn't seem too surprised that I ended up with S.H.I.E.L.D. "You here with a mission, sir?" He asked Fury. "I am." He answered. "Trying to get me back in the world?" He asked. "Trying to save it." Fury responded. Fury gave him the file on Tesseract for him to know what S.H.I.E.L.D did with it. "Hydra's secret weapon." He responded when he saw it. "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think; the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury said. That was true. We desperately needed it.

He unwrapped his hands and started to put his stuff away. "Who took it from you?" He asked. "He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." Fury said. "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." He said, gesturing around him, then to me. "If it wasn't really weird, then I would probably be offended." I mumbled to myself. "Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury bet. He turned and picked up a punching bag. "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." Fury said. With the punching bag on his shoulder, Captain America/Steve Rogers, whatever I should call him; started walking out of the gym. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury called after him. "You should have left it in the ocean." He answered, leaving us standing there in the gym. I could understand why he didn't want to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

We started to walk back to the park, where the car that would take us to where the helicopter would pick us up to take us to the jet, which would take us back to the helicarrier. That's a lot of crossovers, the flight from New York to Mexico, like I said before, long story. "So, do you think I could stop by my apartment building? I need to get some of my stuff." I asked. "I thought you said that you told them you went camping." He said. I nodded, "I did, but there aren't any cameras in the lobby or on the staircases and nobody's out past 8 in the building." I said, "There's a back door too. I can go through that door, up the stairs, into my apartment, get my stuff, and make it back down without anyone seeing me." He nodded. We saw Coulson's car coming. It stopped in front of us. Fury stared at Coulson for a minute, to make sure he wasn't being controlled by Loki or something. "Coulson, when you go talk to Stark, take Alex with you. She needs to get some of her stuff from her apartment building." Coulson nodded. After we dropped Fury off at the park we went to go talk to Mr. Stark.

"So Coulson, how are you going to explain to Stark why you have a kid with you?" I asked. He shrugged, "I'll tell him the truth… I guess." He said. I nodded. Once we got into the front door we just had to pass his receptionist, Rosemary. Then we had to get past JARVIS. JARVIS talked to Stark, but he wouldn't let us through. JARVIS said he would try and patch us through on the phone, but he still couldn't get us through. He let us onto the elevator though. We still couldn't get through. Then I decided to hack it. "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." We could here from the other end of the phone. Both phones must have been on speaker. "Stark, we need to talk." Coulson said. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Stark said. That actually made me smile because of the comics. "This is urgent." Coulson demanded, "Then leave it urgently." Stark said. At that very moment the elevator door opened and the two of us appear. "Security breach." Stark said, holding up his hands. He didn't seem to notice me because I was behind Coulson. He saw Buster though; he was off leash and walking inside the room.

"That's on you." Stark turned to Ms. Potts to say that. They both stood up and walked over to the elevator. We walked out of the elevator. "Mr. Stark." Coulson said. Pepper answered him, "Phil! Come in." She said, "Phil?" Stark asked. "I can't stay." Coulson said. I followed him closely and Buster ventured out to see them. "Uh...his first name is Agent." Stark said, pointing at him. "Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper said. "Which is why they can't stay." Stark said. "Look Tony, he's a cute dog. Why can't we get a dog?" She asked. I smiled, "You can pet him if you want to." I said. She did and Stark awkwardly patted his head. "We need you to look this over." Coulson said, he held out a file towards Stark. "Soon as possible." I added, moving from behind Coulson. "I don't like being handed things." Stark said. He wouldn't take the file from Coulson. "That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She said. She passed her glass of champagne to Coulson and took the file from him. Then she took the champagne glass from Stark and handed him the file. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "First thing," Stark said, "Why do you have a little kid with you?" He asked, "I'm not little." I said. "She has valuable information and scientific knowhow." Coulson answered.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." He said. "This isn't a consultation." He pointed out. "Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked. Coulson and I looked at her funny. She wasn't supposed to know anything about that, "Which I...I know nothing about." She added quickly. Stark took the file and walked over to his desk. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." He said angrily. "I didn't know that either." She said. "Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." He added setting the file up so it would play. "That I did know." She said it with a smile. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Stark said, he wasn't facing us anymore. "You know, I thought we were having a moment." He said to Pepper. "I was having twelve percent of a moment." She said, she looked back at Coulson and I, we were pretending that we couldn't hear any of it, "This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." She said. He looked confused, "How do you know? Why is he Phil all of the sudden?" He asked. She looked down at the table that had the electronic files spread out on it.

"What is all this?" She asked, "This is uh..." He started. With a flick of his hand he had spread all the profiles of the other Avengers; including mine, into the air bound by some electronic feed. "This." He said. Pepper looked at all the profiles in awe. They both skimmed through all of it. Mine was the only one without pictures or video feed. He briefly read through them. When he got to mine he stopped partially into it, "IQ of 193." He said. He turned to me, "That's why S.H.I.E.L.D wants you here, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, "Part of the reason." I said. "Did you're scanners pick up the scientific anomaly a few weeks ago?" Stark nodded, "Yeah it was that big storm that lasted a week." I nodded, "My cousin, his girlfriend, and I were brought here by that storm. We're from a universe that has all of this," I gestured around, "As movies." He nodded, "I knew something odd would happen during that storm." He said. "I didn't think that IQ tests could count it that high." He said, "My parents tested me themselves." He said. I nodded, "My Dad had to get me privately tested." I said. "The ones for New York schools don't go past 160." He looked confused. "Don't those things cost a lot of money?" He asked.

"Something around $500 or more." He said. "Read the rest of it." I said. Less than a minute later he turned back around, "Your Dad is Mad Man Harbor?" He asked, "Yep." I said. "I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper said. "Tomorrow." He said, grabbing her arm. "You have homework. You have a lot of homework." She said, looking back at the table. "Well, what if I didn't?" He said, staring at her. "If you didn't?" She asked, "Yeah." He said. "You mean if you finished?" She said, smiling. They seemed to forget that we were there. Stark nodded his head. "Well, um...then." she whispered something in his ear and Coulson and I look away in embarrassment. "Does S.H.I.E.L.D have a mind erasing device?" I asked. He shook his head, "No we don't." Stark was grinning, "Square deal. It's the last date." He said. She kissed him. "Work hard." She said. I hooked up Buster's leash and Coulson and I started walking back to the elevator. Pepper followed us. "Is there any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" She asked. "I can drop you off." He said as we were in the elevator. "What about you and the cellist, is that still a thing?" She asked. He shook his head, "She moved back to Portland." He said sadly. "What? Boo." She said.

When we got down to the car Coulson said, "Alex tell me what building is yours." I pointed it out and he took us there. "Pepper can you wait for a while, she needs to get some of her stuff." She nodded and I got out of the car. I left Buster in the car, "Stay." I ran around the building and went in the back entrance. I ran up the back stairs and up to my floor. I got really fit having to go up and down 24 flights of stairs multiple times a day. I unlocked my front door and ran to get some of my stuff. I didn't know how long I'd be with S.H.I.E.L.D so I packed my yellow duffel bag, it was nearly bulging at the seams. I grabbed some of Buster's toys and stuffed them in there as well. In less than 20 minutes I was back at the car. I threw the bag in the back seat and climbed in after it. Buster curled on top of me and yawned. I buckled up and Coulson started the car. Soon Pepper was dropped off and I was about to pass out. I think I must have because the next thing I knew we were in front of some apartment building.

It was Steve Roger's apartment building. Coulson shook me awake, "Alex wake up." I jumped in my seat. "What? Where are we?" I asked. "In front of Steve Roger's apartment building; he agreed to come and tomorrow we're going on the jet to the helicarrier." He said. "We're going to be staying in an empty apartment for the night." I shook myself awake, "Isn't that illegal." I asked, struggling to focus on him. He shrugged, "I'm a government agent, and yes it is illegal." He said. He dragged me to the building. "Does he know we're here?" I asked. "Yes he does. He told us about the apartment. Nobody's lived in that apartment for over 10 years." He said. I nodded, "Ok. Ok." I said. "I just want to go back to bed!" I said. "Why does everything have to happen so late?" I asked. "The facility collapsing was at 4 o'clock in the morning. I didn't get any sleep. Then I had to go find Steve Rogers with Fury at 9 o'clock. Then I had to go talk to Stark with you at 10 o'clock. Now I just want to get some sleep." When we got to the apartment I just picked a room and locked myself and Buster in it.

The next morning

We were on the jet and headed to the helicarrier. I was sitting in a seat beside Steve Rogers. He was reading the files from a holopad thing that looked like it was from Star Trek. The latest one he was reading was on Bruce Banner, "So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" He asked. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma Radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson said. "Didn't really go his way, did it?" He asked. "Not so much. When he's got that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson said; Steve looked at Coulson in confusion. "He's like a really smart person." He said sheepishly. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." He realized his slip up a moment too late.

Steve and I exchanged glances. Then we both looked at Coulson in amusement. "I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the… ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board." Steve stood up then Coulson followed. "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." He said, "Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson said proudly. Steve just looked at us confused. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" He asked. I didn't know how I was supposed to explain what he wasn't told. I didn't think I was allowed to tell him anything. "Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Coulson said. He didn't look too convinced about it though. I really didn't know what to say.

* * *

**I worked really hard on this chapter. I worked on this from the time I published the last chapter 11-something to 6:36.**


	17. Chapter 10: Science talk

**Chapter 9: Approaching them became my longest at 5,654. I think that I did good on this one too, but I condensed it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Science talk

I twisted the new S.H.I.E.L.D badge around my neck for the remainder of the flight. I didn't know what I was supposed to say, I was only a kid and I didn't know what you were supposed to do when a grown up… a superhero, doubts himself. I wasn't given that lesson by my family, and honestly that's what you should be taught in school you shouldn't be taught useless math. I'm really good at math, but some… if not most of that was useless. I wanted to be an author or a scientist. I couldn't describe how relieved I felt when the man said the helicarrier was in sight. I was ready to jump off that jet and be of some actual help, I didn't just want to be a burden or a prisoner. I wanted to prove that I was good enough to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I wanted to prove how smart I really could be. I can name every single state and country on this planet. I can name every single planet, moon, and star. I knew the chaos theory word for word. I could write a novel if I tried hard enough.

"We will be arriving at the helicarrier in less than 5 minutes." One of the pilots said. I was already standing up. "Alex sit down." Coulson said. I bolted off the jet and Coulson was right behind me. "Alex you shouldn't do that. You could get lost or something." He said. Then Steve Rogers came after him, then the crew. Coulson and the agents got into talking and I just stood there. Not very long after Coulson brought us there, Agent Romanoff came over. "Agent Romanoff this is Steve Rogers and this is Alexandra Harbor." He said, introducing us to them. "Hi." She said to us; she didn't seem too happy though. I understood by her reaction when Coulson called her. Then she turned back to Coulson. "You're needed on the bridge." She said. He nodded, "Keep an eye on them." He said before going off to the bridge. Then we started walking around, I didn't know where we were headed. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." She said. Steve seemed to light up for a minute, "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" She asked.

He went back to the, 'Is he really that obsessed look'. "Trading cards?" He asked. "They're vintage, he's very proud." She said, searching around for somebody. Then we saw him, he was a very timid looking man in a brown suit skirting around jets and all those agents. "Dr. Banner." Steve said, approaching him. Agent Romanoff and I walked closer. Banner shook hands with Steve. "Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." He said; then he shook my hand. "He probably got files on all of us." I thought. "Word is you can find the cube." Steve said. "Is that the only word on me?" Dr. Banner asked nervously. "Only word I care about." Steve responded. "Must be strange for you, all of this." Dr. Banner said. He gestured around to the helicarrier, which was still on the water. I still thought it was pretty cool; I had only been on it when it was on the water. The helicarrier wasn't in any of the other movies and I hadn't really read up on any comic books that had the helicarrier in it.

Even then that was the '60s; since then they invented science and we now know that everything doesn't work like it does in the comics. "Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said. It must have been somewhat like an aircraft carrier from the '40s; or the deck must have because during our World War II unit in school we learned about it. Part of the reason that I knew I wasn't in the MARVEL Universe was because I remember this girl in my class; Autumn said, "Well why couldn't they have some bodyguard, like Captain America." She said it because we learned about the trenches. Our teacher didn't exactly like that she was talking about movies in class. "Gentlemen… Alexandra, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." She said. I smiled as I saw their confusion. They hadn't been told about what was going to happen. An alarm sounded and people started tying things down; the helicarrier started shaking and we stumbled back. "Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked, as it kind of looked like it would sink. "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Dr. Banner scoffed, nervous that something bad would happen.

The 3 of us moved closer to the edge of the Helicarrier and watched in awe as it started to lift into the air. "This is incredible." I said. I was enjoying the sight of it coming out of the water, "Even though I was here yesterday, I never saw this." I said, taking a deep breath of the windy air. That was one of the coolest things I'd ever seen. "Wow." Steve said; he looked back over at me, "You're right this is incredible." Dr. Banner didn't seem to hear what we said. "Oh, no. This is much worse." He said nervously, backing away. Then we slowly walked inside. "This is pretty cool." I mumbled. Fury turned to face us. He spoke to Steve and Dr. Banner first. "Gentlemen." He said. Steve headed out into the center of the room; Steve gave Fury 10 bucks, paying up to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury slipped it into his pocket and turned back to face us once again. Dr. Banner once again tried to stay as far away from the security officers as he could. "Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said to Dr. Banner. "Thanks for asking nicely." He said, "So, uh...how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury stated, "Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asked. Fury pointed to both Coulson and I to explain. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson said. I saw Agent Romanoff bend down to one of the center computers to search for Agent Barton. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." I added. "That's still not gonna find them in time." She said. "If I can get my hands on some tech, I can probably make a facial recognition program to find Loki." I said. Fury pointed me over to an agent at a computer. I recognized him as Agent Jasper Sitwell; he turned on something and pointed me to what I needed to do to set it up. I started typing in the commands I'd need as I listened to the conversation. "You have to narrow the field." Dr. Banner said. He was pacing back and forth. I turned around for a second, "How many spectrometers do you guys have access to?" I asked Fury, "The more we can find then we'd be more likely to pick up the low levels." He looked between me and Dr. Banner, "How many are there?" He asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Dr. Banner said. I finished with the program and turned around. "They would need to calibrate them both as low and as high as they could. My dog noticed the Gamma Radiation before the computers did because it was so low." I said. They all turned to me, "How good are you with science and computers?" Dr. Banner asked. "A lot better than most adults," I said. He nodded, "Do you think you can help me rough out a tracking algorithm? He asked. I nodded, "It would have to be based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." I said. He nodded, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?" He asked. I wanted to see what they had because with everything else they had, I thought it must have been incredible. No TV pun intended. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner and Ms. Harbor to the laboratory, please." Fury asked. She nodded and led us to the lab. "You're gonna love it, Doc. You got all the toys."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	18. Chapter 11: Stuttgart, Germany

**I hope you appreciate this, or read it at all. I've noticed that the only ones that have heavy hits are the first 1 or 2 chapters... which suck.**

**I had an issue in Gym on Monday and I almost passed out. Then when my Mom took me to the doctor I had to get a flu shot. Then to top it all off at 8:00 pm that night my Dad got this phone call. We knew what it was before he even picked up the phone; my cousin Jenny died of Cancer that night, probably not too long before my Aunt called, she wasn't even 25 years old.  
**

**Alexandra Harbor might have an IQ of 193 but I don't. Don't get all mad if I don't do justice to her genius behavior. **

**By the way, Alex speaks a little bit of German with some guards in this chapter. First I got this off of a translation website. So I don't know if it's right of not. I really hope it's right, but I can never be sure. If it's not right tell me.  
**

**Ok, so when I try and write Loki and Thor it seems like Spock talking to me. I can't have any contractions.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Stuttgart, Germany

Dr. Banner and I worked for hours trying to set up the tracking algorithm. I wanted to try some experimental stuff, and he didn't want to take the chance. We went with my idea and it started to work a lot better than the other one would have. I knew how to make a tracking algorithm, or I could do some of the basics. I did that while he set up some of the more complicated steps. Eventually I took a break as Dr. Banner was working on setting it up. I made the program, and what he did would rule out anywhere that didn't match the signal of the Tesseract or his scepter. They were just standing around, waiting for something to happen. They didn't really have anything else to do; they were stuck on the helicarrier. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said nervously, he didn't look at Steve. "No, no. It's fine." He said. I tilted my head quizzically before I realized _trading cards_. It had something to do with Coulson's Captain America trading cards. "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson said proudly.

He didn't get through with it for a reason. "We got a hit." Agent Sitwell yelled from his station. "Alex get over here." He said. I ran over to the computer. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." I said. "Location?" Coulson asked, coming to look over my shoulder. "Stuttgart, Germany." He said. "Stuttgart?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Agent Sitwell asked. "I've been there before." I said, I looked down at the screen, "28, Konigstrasse." I turned to face Coulson, Steve, and Fury. "That's the Stuttgart Art Museum. I think there was some awards ceremony tonight. There should be a lot of rich people and citizens." He nodded, and Coulson went over to talk to Fury. "He's not exactly hiding." Agent Sitwell said. We saw a video of Loki in a suit and green scarf. He had a cane with a blue gem, which was his disguised scepter. "Captain, you're up." He said. He told an Agent to take Captain to some room. Fury came down to speak to me, "Alex how well do you know your way around Stuttgart?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. I was there twice. My Dad took me on some 'mission' with him when I was 6." I said. He nodded, "You're going down with the Captain." He said. I paused for a second, "Is that a good idea?" I asked, "Loki would recognize me, he said he knew that S.H.I.E.L.D kept me here for a reason." Fury nodded, "We still need you to do this. You could probably take on Loki if you tried." He said, "That was a matter of bullets. This is a matter of strength." I nodded, "What do I have to do?" He just stood there for a while, like he did when Coulson asked him what to do. "Just do whatever you have to do, just try and keep the people out of the way." I nodded, "Then let me go to the show. It's an art gallery and my Dad is one of the most powerful men on the planet. I can guarantee that he either sent somebody out, or is there himself. Nobody would question me being there, and I can do whatever I want when he's there or people recognize me as his daughter." I said. He nodded, "Do what you must." I bolted after the temporary team, I was going to Stuttgart.

An hour later

I knew my way around Stuttgart pretty well… or I thought I did. But then again I was 6… and I was IN A CAR, for most of the trip. So I didn't really know all of what I said. I always had a little bit of trouble when it came to street signs, because they don't really tell you all of what you need. That's also hard when they're all in German… and the last time you spoke or read German was 5 years before. I got caught up in some of the traffic when we tried to get to the building. Eventually I just got out of the car and told them I was going to walk to the museum. Then a cop made me get redirected into some part of Stuttgart I'd never been before. So I really didn't know where I was or where I was headed. I was afraid that I'd have to ask somebody for directions. My German was shaky at best. I just started heading in the directions that I had seen off the GPS. It wasn't more than 100 feet when I saw the building. I ran down the street towards the building. I dodged both people and cars; I was really glad that Buster stayed on the helicarrier. He would have freaked out at the sight of Stuttgart again; he would have killed someone at the sight of Loki again.

It didn't take much for me to get inside the front door. "Hey! Blöde kleine amerikanische eins! Dies ist für Touristen zu dieser Zeit kleines Mädchen. Menschen sind hier für eine musikalische Performance und Party. Lassen Sie die Räume auf einmal." The man bellowed when I attempted to push past him. "Ungerade custom zu beleidigen Menschen, die ihr nicht kennt. Es ist nicht zu weit weg von mehreren amerikanischen. Habe ich nicht zu tun. Ich kann machen, was ich will!" I told him, I tried to be simply but I couldn't resist saying that to him. "Wer bist du kleines Mädchen?" The other man said. "Alexandra… Hafen." I said narrowing my eyes. The men looked startled. One just whispered to the other one, "Wie die Amerikaner sind so gerne sagt, finde ich scheiße. Andrei, dieses kleine Mädchen, hier zu finden ist die Tochter eines der gefährlichsten Hochstapler auf dem Planeten. Sie können alles bekommen, was sie will, vor allem die usa ums Leben gekommen.." I smirked at them and walked inside the building.

I was dressed in as my friend said street clothes. This was a black tie event, and I looked American enough. With these people you couldn't care. I looked around hoping to see one of them… Loki or someone I could talk to. I scanned the first floor; then I looked up on the stairs. I saw him. I grabbed a glass off of the table and walked up the stairs. I took a sharpie and a scrap of paper out of my bag and made the letter H in big bold letters. I tucked the paper on the rim of the glass and slid it across the banister. He caught it in his hand and read the paper. "Alexandra," He said plainly. I walked over to him discretely. I stopped 10 or so feet away from him; nobody really needed to know anything. "So what brings you here?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as a man passed him. "S.H.I.E.L.D." I said, "I got caught up in some government business." He nodded. "How bad is it?" He asked. "Not too bad." I said, "Extremely nice heroes… not too nice villain." I said.

"Why did you say 'Heroes' and 'Villains'?" He asked, making hand signals nobody else could see. Every time somebody walked by we stopped talking. "Because we aren't in our universe." I said quietly. We switched over somehow. I'm here for some reason, so are Deuce and Dina. So far only the 3 of us remember anything from the other universe." I said. He actually looked over at me, "Are they with you?" He asked. "No sir." I said. I looked behind me as somebody passed us. It wasn't Loki. "Dad there's this guy… Loki. He's an Asgardian god. He's going to do something… since this place has Iridium, they're going to attack." He stared me down for a second. "They sent you out against a criminal alone?" He asked. "No I'm here because I know my way around." I said, "And they think I could take on Loki alone if I absolutely had to." I said. He nodded, "I know you could Alex." He said. "Dad, it's good to see you. It's been a long time." I said quietly. It had been 4 almost 5 years since I had seen him face to face. "It's not the same when it's pictures or face time. I miss my Father." I said.

He nodded and sighed, "Alexandra, I know. Alex, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He said. I was shocked; he actually admitted to me that he was sorry about it. "Thanks Dad." I said looking down over the edge. "Don't tell anyone I apologized." He said, "I knew that was coming." I said with a laugh. "And don't tell anyone I said that I missed you." I added. He nodded, "Agreed Alex, agreed." We stood there in silence for a while. "Dad I really think you need to leave this place… now. It might happen soon." I said. He nodded and started walking past me, "Do me a favor and stay out of the line of fire." I smiled. "Classic Dad move." I said, turning to face him, "A first of its kind." He actually smiled at me, "Don't get killed." He said. I nodded, "You do the same." I didn't think I worded that right, but it didn't matter, he knew what I meant. The next thing I knew, he was gone. I walked down the stairs and stood by the women's bathroom. I acted as if I was waiting for somebody to come out until I saw somebody else I recognized and this time it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

I pressed my finger to the comm in my ear. "Good god, somebody come in. He's actually in the building! He's coming down the stairs! He must have something planned. Do you copy?" I said. I didn't know why I didn't here anything, "Do you copy?" I repeated. All I got back was static. Loki must have had all the channels blocked. "Damn it." I mumbled. I backed away a bit; I was on my own inside the building. "Steve please be ready." I said to myself, hoping he could fight as well as he did back then. Loki walked down the stairs, when he got to two of the guards he hit them with his cane. He shocked the crowd which backed away. Everything seemed to stop in its tracks. Loki grabbed the man who ran the place by the front of his suit and slammed him down against the statue's back. He ripped something I didn't recognize out of his pocket. He pressed a button and it whirled to life. It resembled at drill bit to me. Then, without warning he stabbed it into the man's eye. I flipped around that corner, so I was once again hidden near the bathroom door. People stood frozen in horror as the man screamed out in pain.

I disappeared into the crowd as they fled outside of the building. Loki flipped a few approaching cop cars as they attempted to come and help. Somebody must have gotten through to the cops or their must have been a silent alarm or camera. People screamed in horror and were still in the concrete area surrounding the Stuttgart Art Museum. I was being pushed around and almost trampled. It took me a while but I made my way out of the crowd and around a corner of the building. I snuck back around to where I had stashed some of my stuff before I went to the door. I pulled out a gun and a Taser. I loaded the gun as quickly as I could. I could tell that people were being trapped. Loki walked out the front door as I rounded the corner. I could tell that the disguised jet was over me as my signal was getting better. "Alex we can see you. We got your message late. Just stay there." Agent Romanoff said over the comm. "Ok." I whispered. I was ready to shoot if I actually had to. I hoped that I didn't, but hope didn't exactly do anything for me. Loki multiplied himself several times to block the only exits. The people got closer to the center, which wasn't good since he was around that area.

"Kneel before me." He said calmly; he acted as if talking over the world was a normal occurrence. In some countries it was, but not in America. The crowd ignored him and continued to run around as if the world was coming to an end. For those people, the world was coming to an end. It might as well have been. "I said. Kneel!" Loki's attitude changed drastically. He hit the cane against the ground. He was in full warrior outfit, horned helmet, golden and green armor, that damn scepter. Everything was gold or green. People were petrified in their places. Everyone became quiet and kneeled before him. Nobody made a sound except for the labored breathing of the crowd. Loki was smiling, actually smiling at the sight of them kneeling in front of him. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He said. He acted as if he was superior when he really wasn't, he was a desperate god.

The crowd appeared terrified by his ability to appear and disappear, but one old man refused to kneel and got to his feet. "Not to men like you." The old man said, turning to face him. Loki took a step farther into the terrified crowd, "There are no men like me." He said. "There are always men like you." The old man said, not backing down. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said. He pointed his scepter at the man's chest and prepared to kill him. The man's eyes widened and he froze in his spot. Loki was about to execute him with his when Steve intervened, in full Captain America uniform. He put his shield up to guard himself and the old man. The people remained still for a minute. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He said. Loki grinned, "The soldier. The man out of time." Steve took another step forward. "I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve said. Suddenly the jet appeared from its invisibility. It had a gun trained on Loki. The people stood up and fled the courtyard. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Agent Romanoff said over the speaker.

Suddenly Loki attacked Steve and blasted him with his scepter and knocked him down; Loki moved over to Steve, the butt of his scepter over his head. "Kneel!" I heard Loki whisper; his voice was full of venom. Steve looked over at his shield and at me. "Get the shield." He mouthed to me. "Not today!" He yelled. Steve flipped and knocked him out with his leg. I bolted out from where I was hiding and grabbed the shield. I threw it to him and took a few shots at Loki. He dodged it as they were moving too quickly. I looked up at the jet; they couldn't get a clear shot. I was right in Loki's line of fire, exactly what my Dad told me not to do. Loki turned to me while he knocked Steve down. He shot a beam at me and I was frozen in my spot. Steve jumped in front of my and we were both knocked back by the force of it hitting his shield. When we looked up, we saw Loki had been hit by it, he was momentarily winded. The both of us stood up. I looked over at Steve, letting him know I was about to do something… probably stupid.

I ran and tackled Loki. I wrestled the scepter from him, I don't know what I did, but I somehow shot it. It hit Loki in the stomach and he landed flat of the pavement. He lunged at me. He nearly broke my spine when he landed flat on top of me. He pinned me to the ground, "Do not think I will not kill you child." Loki snarled. I struggled against him and had the scepter tight in my hands. Steve threw his shield at him and knocked Loki off of me. I jumped to my feet and shot at him again. I missed him as he disappeared; he reappeared in front of me and gripped me by the back of my hoodie. He was choking me and ripped the scepter back. He kicked me to the ground and shot at me with the scepter, I ducked out of the way, and I landed flat on the ground once again. I didn't even get off the ground before I was shot at again. It wasn't even a second later that Tony Stark flew over in his Iron Man suit and blasted Loki and knocked him down. "Oh thank god." I said to myself. "Thank you Stark." I said when he landed. He, Steve, and I stood in front of Loki. I didn't know what to do, this wasn't the end. Stark pointed all of his suits weapons at Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." He said. Loki put up his hands and surrendered, his armor disappearing. "Good move." I said. "Mr. Stark." Steve said. "Captain. Alex." Stark responded.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the German that she and the guards exchanged.**

**Hey! Stupid little American one! This is off limits for tourists at this time little girl. People are in here for a musical performance and party. Leave the premises at once.**

**Odd custom to insult people that you know nothing about. It's not too far off from several American ones. I do not have to do that. I can do as I please. **

**Who are you little girl?**

**Alexandra… Harbor.**

**As the Americans are so fond of saying, shit. Andrei, this little girl, just so happens to be the daughter of one of the most dangerous con men on the planet. She can get whatever she wants, especially getting us killed. (This is the one I'm the most worried about; it translated to that when I put it through in English to translate to German. I copied and pasted the German and switched it and I got this As the Americans are so fond of saying, It s shit. Andrei, this little girl, to be found here is the daughter of one of the most dangerous con man on the planet. You can get everything they want, especially the United States have been killed.)  
**

**I really have no idea what happened there. Correct me if you actually speak German. PLEASE!**

**I hope this is good enough, but the second half is mostly script.**


	19. Journal Entry 8

**Hello people, I had to do one more Journal Entry.**

* * *

I don't even care, it's midnight

Dear Journal,

I don't even know what's going on. Everything's been so weird lately. Less than 10 minutes ago, I almost got the shit beaten out of me by a grown man. I could still fight him off and well… I guess we kind of won this fight. But in my opinion, I don't think this is even close to over. I'm pretty sure, the way action movies work; this would have been the first 20 or so minutes into the movie, maybe 30. In almost every action movie I've ever seen, they have some good luck, and then the villain looks like he's going to win, then the good people always win. That's how movies work. Right now I wouldn't care if they knew I was writing this, I'm pissed off and tired, everything really hurts. I don't even think they know what I'm doing, I put a big novel I didn't even think I put in my bag over it. Right now, they think that I'm reading Tom Sawyer; I've read it 3 times before; twice in school and once on my own. I noticed that I've been lagging on my journal entries, and I don't think I can keep this thing up anymore. I know that Dina wanted me to vent how I feel in here; I shouldn't have brought it with me. I should have just left this at my apartment, inside the hollowed out couch cushion I put the pillow in so it wouldn't collapse. Wait scratch that, I should have just buried it in the park or in the woods… or had Buster bury it. I think this journal has way too much ammunition against me and my Father, my entire family. I put way too many of my family's secrets in here. I can't risk anyone finding out what's in here, I shouldn't have written it all in one place anyway. That's my own stupidity, but then again I didn't think I'd ever have to work for a bunch of government wackos who thought a kid could take on Loki alone. Ok, so I could take on Loki alone, but just barely, and I almost got myself killed. I can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D finding out my Dad's location, I scribbled my Dad's contact info on the page that had my name on the: This Journal belongs to; line. I know that part of the deal Fury and I made when I said I'd help was that he wouldn't go after my Dad. I didn't want to make that deal. I didn't think it was good or right to make that deal, but I did it anyway. I didn't want them to arrest him, I knew if they did I'd end up in foster care and I'd never see my friends again, I'd never see my family again, I'd never see my Dad again. Then at the very back of the book I had this one page that had all of the info on it. With all I had then he would be screwed. I can't let anything happen to them. I can't let S.H.I.E.L.D find them. I probably shouldn't have trusted government in the first place. I trust Coulson, but I don't think I can trust Fury fully; or at all. I just don't know anymore. Sorry, I need to go, Steve and Stark are staring at me. It must look like I'm writing in a book.

- Alexandra Harbor

PS: I looked in the back of the book, and that page is gone. It's nowhere to be found and it looks like it's been torn out of the book. I never kept the book near anybody other than Selvig, and I know he didn't do anything to it. I really hope that I lost it when we were escaping the facility or when I took it out of that dresser. I really hope that Fury doesn't find it or have it. Ok so now I REALLY have to go, Loki's staring at me. He's really creepy.

* * *

**There, done!**


	20. Chapter 12: Loki is manipulating us

**There are going to be a whole lot of stories in just this one series. I have absolutely no idea how long it's going to take for me to write, edit, and post them all. I think it might take a little over a year for me to write it all, plus by then all the movies will have come out. Then I could have time to write the Captain America: The Winter Soldier one too. The later ones might be a lot better. Than these since I'm still fairly new with all this.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Loki's manipulating us

They were still staring; I looked up at them for a second, so I realized that they were staring at me more than I had originally thought. I just sat there for a second, not sure what would happen if they saw my journal. I slipped the journal and pencil into my backpack; they were still staring at me. But I had gotten used to the stares I usually got. Most of them had been from worried adults or kids who their parents told them about me; I'd lost many a classmate that way, people didn't want me to be around their kids, as if my Dad was a contagious disease. Some others just told their kids not to make me mad or to stay away from me. I was more worried about that one page that was missing. In my head I kept going through all of the possibilities. Then I went back over them and added more, less likely to happen ones. Then I snapped the book closed. I put it away as well. They stopped staring at me. Steve was facing one way and Stark was facing Loki. Loki just sat there looking more bored than I did. That was saying something since; I was ready to bang my head against the wall.

But that would have only added to my severe pain. I didn't need any more intense pain, Loki tackling me really hurt. It was still a lot of awkward silence, nobody dared to speak. Then I turned to look at Loki, sitting there as if it was a normal boring air plane fight. "I don't like it." Steve said. "What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked. I turned to watch them speak. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." He said, shaking his head. "Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Stark asked. I rolled my eyes, Stark talked to him like he knew what that was. "What?" Steve said, proving my point. Stark turned towards him and attempted to explain what he meant. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Even when he was trying to explain something, it came out as rude, whether he meant it or not. Steve looked over at him in annoyance. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." He said. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark said, not looking at him.

I sprawl back out in the chair I was sitting in. "This is so fucking stupid." I mumbled to myself. They didn't seem to hear me, or if they did they didn't say anything. Out of nowhere thunder and lightning started to shake the jet. I fell out of the chair, landing flat on my back; only adding to my pain. I pulled myself into a sitting position and got back in the chair, shaking my head. "Where's this coming from?" Agent Romanoff asked herself from her seat. Steve looked over at Loki who looked really worried. I knew why and they thought Loki was crazy. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked, slightly amused. The rain was beating down on the roof of the jet harder than I ever thought it could. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said, his eyes never leaving the ceiling of the jet. Suddenly there was a big lurch and a thud on the roof. I looked up and jumped out of the chair, the sound was right above my head. Then we heard the door in the back of the jet, the cargo lift being peeled open. "Oh my god," I said, backing away. Thor was standing there, his hammer in hand.

He quickly walked into the jet and gripped Loki by the collar. He glanced over at us and flew out of the jet. "Now there's that guy." Stark said, annoyed. "Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanoff called from the cockpit of the plane. I could barely hear her from where I was and I was closer to her. "Yeah," I yelled, "It's Thor." Stark didn't even look at us. Steve looked back at me, then back at Stark. "Think the guy's friendly?" He asked. "Doesn't matter," Stark said, going to get his suit's face piece, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark turned and got ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor. "Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled over the dying rain. "I have a plan. Attack." Stark said, not turning around. Stark jumped out of the jet and chased after Thor. Steve grabbed a parachute to follow. "Steve don't do that. Even you can't take Thor on." I yelled, grabbing his arm. He pulled it out of my grip. "You should listen to Alex. She's right on this one. I'd sit this one out, Cap." She told him, turning around to face us. He didn't seem to pay attention. "I don't see how I can." He said, continuing to put the parachute on. "These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." She stated.

Steve didn't seem too convinced. "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said. Steve then jumped out of the jet to follow Stark's chase after Thor and Loki. I stood there staring at the broken door. "What the hell just happened?" I asked, quieter than before. The rain had completely disappeared. So I guessed Thor was in a better mood than before, surprisingly. "I don't even know." She said. I turned around to face her, "Should I just leave the door open, and wait for them to come back?" I asked. She nodded, "That would probably be for the best. Though I don't think Thor or Loki would come back easily." I nodded. "That's probably true." I said. I sat back down in my chair, "This really isn't going to end well." I said to myself. She looked at me and nodded, "Should we land or something?" I asked. The pilot didn't land it; so we just kept on flying, waiting for them to return.

5 hours later

We were sitting down at a glass table, looking at the video projected onto tiny screens on the table. It was pretty amazing for me, but then again I went to New York public school. We had 30 year old textbooks that didn't even match our curriculum, teachers who really didn't want to be anywhere near us, walls and supplies that looked ready to fall apart, and desks covered in writing and gum. I looked towards the small video screen once again. I was still tired and in pain, but we still had to get this day over with, and probably work far into the night. But it was worth it if I got through this in one piece, if they made it through this in once piece. Nothing was happening on the screen yet, Loki was just pacing in his cage. I hoped that he couldn't see the camera, but then he looked directly at the camera. He looked directly at all of us, as if he knew _we_ were watching him.

Then Fury entered the camera screen, standing directly in front of the cage. He was standing in front of the side with the door. "In case it's unclear, you try to escape; you so much as scratch that glass." Fury said to him. Fury took a few steps back and pressed a button which opened up a huge hole right underneath Loki's cell. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury kept talking. Fury pointed at Loki, glaring at him intensely. "Ant." He said, referring to Loki's comment in the NASA facility. Then he pointed at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap, and out of the helicarrier. I wondered if they already had that for loading supplies or something like that, or if they had to install it. "Boot." Fury added, he was trying to scare or at least startle Loki. Loki laughed, smirking at Fury; then glancing at the camera. "It's an impressive cage." Loki said, mocking Fury. Then he looked back at the camera.

"Not built, I think, for me." Everybody looked at Dr. Banner for a split second, but then we looked away, hoping we wouldn't have to confront his anger anytime soon; he continued to look down at the video screen. Fury attempted to brush it right off, "Built for something a lot stronger than you." He said, almost as if complimenting The Hulk. Dr. Banner straightened in his seat a bit. Loki stopped looking at the camera for a while, "Oh, I've heard." He said, looking at Fury. Loki looked into the camera we were watching once again, "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." He said, Dr. Banner stiffened once again. He looked away, but remained listening. "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you." Loki said. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury demanded.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" He looked at the camera once again, "A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki turned away from the camera and narrowed his eyes at Fury. Fury only rolled his eyes… sorry, eye. "Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." He said. Fury walked off leaving Loki in his glass cell, staring at the control board. We just sat there for a second, before Steve turned the screens off and Dr. Banner stood up to pace. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" He said, his jacket laid across his arm. Steve tapped his hand against the desk, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" He asked, turning to face him. "He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He said, old English.

I noticed he would use brief contractions every once and a while, but then he would use words like nor. "An army, from outer space." Steve said, unbelieving. "This really isn't the weirdest thing that's happened in the past 24 hours." I said, leaning back in my chair, my head lolling over the back. "We just fought a magical stick in Stuttgart, Germany after flying there in a S.H.I.E.L.D jet." I said. Steve nodded. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Dr. Banner said; I straightened up and waited for Thor's reaction. "Selvig?" Thor asked, he looked at them in shock. His eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone for a response. Dr. Banner didn't realize that Thor knew who Dr. Selvig was. "He's an astrophysicist." Dr. Banner said. "He's a friend." Thor said. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Agent Romanoff said, she looked down to the table. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve asked.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Dr. Banner said; I stifled a laugh. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said, almost proudly. "He killed eighty people in two days." Agent Romanoff said. "He's adopted." Thor said quickly, looking down. Dr. Banner then moved onto another topic, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" He said. Stark walked in with Coulson to see us. He was in some hundred dollar suit. "It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said, walking towards us. Stark whispered something to Coulson. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself; like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, he walked past the table. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He said, patting his arm. Thor looked at him like, "Did you really just do that to me?" But then he just turned to the rest of us. "What's a Point Break?" He asked.

I shrugged and then struggled to explain it to him, "It's a movie reference." I said. "What is a movie?" He asked. I just smiled, "I really don't know how to explain that. I can't really explain what a movie is… you know, it's nothing important. It was just a joke." He nodded as if he understood. He probably didn't, but then again I wasn't very good at explaining things. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Stark said, referring to the iridium. "Raise the monitors." He asked the Bridge-techs. They all just stared at him, "And they took orders from me when I asked them to let us watch the interrogation." I whispered, loud enough for Stark to hear. He turned to glare at me, I smirked. It was pay back for putting me and Coulson in that awkward situation, whether I meant for it to happen or not. "That man is playing Gallaga!" He called out, pointing at a man who hurried to closed down his screens. Steve and Thor looked at Stark in confusion.

"Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He said. When we took our attention away from the man, everyone else went back to work; at that point I could hear the music again. Stark looked at one of the computer monitors in front of him and covered one eye. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked, trying it again. "He turns." Agent Hill answered. "Sounds exhausting." He said. I wasn't the only one who rolled my eyes at him. That was pretty pathetic, he was a grown man and he acted like some of the boys in my class… the more perverted ones; sadly that was Tony Stark. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He said, he hit his hand on the bottom of the console. I looked at him quizzically, but I didn't say anything. I'd learn about it later, I knew I would. "Only major component he still needs is a power source." He scrolled down on the monitor. "Something of high energy density." I said. He turned to me and nodded, "You're right, he'd need something strong enough to kick start the cube." He said, he snapped his fingers.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" She said, more to him than to me, surprisingly. But she had seen me go all science freak before. I don't know what I did, it was more of a spur of the moment I need to fix, this kind of thing. "Last night." He stated, even I raised an eyebrow at him, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He looked kind of mad until Steve intervened. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" He asked. "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." He said. "Unless," Stark dragged out, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Dr. Banner nodded, but he didn't seem to think it was very possible. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." I stated.

Stark nodded, but nobody else seemed to understand. All eyes in the room were on me once again. I didn't like it, but I had learned to deal. "Finally, some people who speaks English." Stark cheered, looking between me and Dr. Banner. Buster was at my feet, seemingly forgotten in his eyes. He seemed to be mad at me for leaving him alone. "Let it go." I mumbled, looking down at his angry form. I sent him a condescending look and got confused ones from the people sitting around me. "Is that what just happened?" Steve asked. Thor just looked confused. Stark approached Dr. Banner for the first time during their conversation. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." He said, shaking his hand. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." He added. "Thanks." Dr. Banner said, somewhat sarcastically. Luckily Fury came in at that time and decided to speak to us.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and Alex in his laboratory." Fury said. Stark nodded, as if that was a good idea. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury stated, growing angrier with every single word. Fury was confusing Thor once again. "Monkeys? I do not understand." He said, "I do!" Steve called out. All eyes in the room were on him. "I understood that reference." He said, Stark just rolled his eyes. "Everyone in the 21st century understands that. Most 4 year olds would have understood that reference." I said. I was exasperated with trying to explain pop culture to the two men who probably would think Call of Duty was being called out to go fight somewhere.

* * *

**I don't even know anymore. Just review, at least it's not completely stupid. But to be fair, the idea of putting stories on the internet... where the stars of these movies could read, doesn't seem like that good of an idea to me. But I'm still doing it anyway! It's fun to me. And some of it is really fucked up and creepy.**


	21. Chapter 13: More Science talk

**Ok, so I hope this is good enough for you guys. It's basically a lot of science talk. Hence the title, More Science talk. I really think it's good enough, or at least better than the Science Talk chapter. Because that one was basically her arriving and talking to Dr. Banner.**

**By the way, when she calls them things like Dr. Banner, Stark, Steve, Fury, etc. that's what she's going to call then eventually, or what she is calling them at the time in the story**

* * *

Chapter 13: More Science Talk

Dr. Banner scanned the scepter, over and over. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." He said. Stark and I stood at our own respective ones. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Stark said, as if it was an easy and quick. "All I packed was a tooth brush." Dr. Banner said, scoffing. "You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime." He said, "Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land." He said. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Dr. Banner faltered, keeping his eyes on the screen. I peeked from behind him, "You do know that wasn't as bad as it could have been." I said. He looked confused for a second before he remembered that I had been living in a completely different universe. "Oh, yeah right. You're from that Parallel Movie universe thing." He muttered underneath his breath.

Then he continued scrolling down his screen and then moving things. I took a step forward, so did Stark. He looked back at his computer. "That really wasn't your fault. At least... the… um… y…" I stuttered. I really wasn't sure of what to say, "The other guy." He said, his voice flat. I shook my head, trying to get it through my head what I was supposed to call The Hulk around him. I decided to start that sentence again, "At least… the other guy… was trying to help us. If it wasn't for him The Abomination would have destroyed Harlem completely." I said, trying to be helpful. I didn't know if I was helping. "Thanks Alex." He said anyway. I didn't think I did or said anything helpful. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." He said casually, stepping right beside Dr. Banner quickly. He had that glint in his eyes, like a kid who was about to play a prank. Suddenly he poked Dr. Banner with an electrical shock device. "Ow!" Dr. Banner yelled. Stark looked at Dr. Banner closely, right in his face.

"Nothing?" He asked, almost disappointed. "You are all kinds of crazy aren't you?" I asked innocently. He glared at me right again. That was when I realized that Steve was watching us, he walked into the room. "Hey! Are you nuts?" He yelled, clearly not hearing my comment. Stark ignored him, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" He asked, Dr. Banner tried to turn away, but then he asked. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" He asked, gesturing with his hands. He was eating out of a bag of freeze-dried blueberries. "Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked, growing angry with his relaxed and careless attitude. "Funny things are." He said, pointing at Steve. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." He said, sending a pointed glance towards Stark. Then he held up his hands towards Dr. Banner, "No offense, doctor." He said. "No, it… it's alright." He said, though it clearly wasn't. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." At that last part his stared at Stark and that electrically shock stick thing.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." He said, wagging the device at him. He walked backwards around the table with Loki's scepter on it. "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." He said. He was trying to be at least somewhat polite, but he was completely out of his era, and with a new Mr. Stark, more cocky and more of a jackass than the last one he knew, it must have been a lot harder to keep calm… and yes I am talking about Steve here, not The Hulk. "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." He said, he gestured towards everything. "You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked. I nodded, "He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He said. He pointed to Dr. Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" He asked. "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." He said, trying to keep out of an awkward situation. He wasn't succeeding at it. I took a couple steps away from the scene. I didn't want to get caught up in the middle of it; I didn't want to have to explain anything else to them. "Doctor?" Steve asked, waiting for an answer.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Dr. Banner said. "I heard it." Steve said. Dr. Banner pointed at Stark. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news." He said. Steve and I were starting to understand. "The Stark Tower?" He asked, "That big ugly... building in New York?" Stark gave him a condescending look. "It's powered by Ark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" He asked. "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Stark answered. He still spoke about Stark, "So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Dr. Banner said. "I don't think they are." I said, trying to speak up. "When I was in the facility, before they knew for sure that it was going to collapse, I heard Fury, Coulson, and Hill talking about something called Phase 2." I said. They nodded, "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files." Stark said, nodding. "I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide." He said, grinning. He pointed the bag of blueberries in his hand towards Steve. "Blueberry?" He asked, offering him one. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked. "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible." He said. I nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't want anyone to know that I actually agreed that S.H.I.E.L.D was afraid of us finding something out. "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve said. I was confused; I agreed with that too, I continued with my monitor, while listening. "Following is not really my style." Stark said. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said, narrowing his eyes at Stark. "Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Stark asked. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Dr. Banner said.

I was getting even more nervous, they were right. S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding a lot of stuff from us, they might have stolen that page from me. I didn't know if I could trust anyone. "Just find the cube." Steve said, angrily. He walked out of the lab. Once he was far enough away from the lab, I let out a relieved breath. There wasn't going to be anymore arguing. "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Stark said. "Well that was kind of… rude." I said. I was about to say cold, but I knew that wouldn't have gone over well with Stark, as it would have been an unintentional pun. Stark just glanced at me, "The guy's not wrong about Loki; he does have the jump on us." Dr. Banner said. "That's a good point." I said, pointing at him. "Loki's probably got something planned, he might be trying to contact them or something." Dr. Banner nodded. "What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Stark said.

He did have a point there. "And I'll read all about it." Dr. Banner said. "Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Stark said. I paused for a second. "Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." He said reluctantly, not wanting to explain it. "You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." He said. He tapped the Ark reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." He stated. "But you can control it." Dr. Banner pointed out. "Because I learned how." He said. "It's different." He claimed. "You know she's right." HE said, gesturing to me. "Cause, I've read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should have killed you." Stark said. "So you're saying that the Hulk… the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?" He asked, knowing Stark had a reason for saying it. "I guess we'll find out." Stark said. "You may not enjoy that." Dr. Banner said grimly. "You just might." Stark said. I just walked out of the room then.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? How good was it? How bad was it? Should I make the chapters longer?**

**I don't have enough time to do much/anything on Tuesdays/Thursdays and I still have school and homework everyday; except Saturday and Sunday of course. So it might not be as much as you want there to be. But sometimes I just need a break, or I have writers block. I really should have done more when I was on track out. But I still had a lot of other stuff to do.**


	22. Chapter 14: Stealing and lying

**I need to get this done quick, I have to go to school in a minute**

* * *

Chapter 14: Stealing and lying

I just had to leave that room; I couldn't stay there much longer. I had been starting to freak out, once again. Stark had a really good point when he said that Fury was THE spy. I knew that something was up when Fury agreed for me to make that deal. He had been trying to trick me into making a different decision, I know he was. I knew that I screwed up when I "lost" that page. I barely ever lose any of my stuff. Most of the time I'll just leave something lying around in the apartment; then I'll clean up and it'll end up somewhere else. I was fairly certain that I didn't do it that time, I hadn't put it anywhere, and why would I rip out such an important paper? Why would I leave something like that just lying around, even if I did just rip it out? I really know that I didn't lose it. Somebody from S.H.I.E.L.D took my paper, I know they did. I'm really sure that it was Fury who took it; I knew his deal was a little strange.

Why would the head of S.H.I.E.L.D make a deal with the daughter of his enemy? I thought most government agents hated my Father; they wanted to kill my family. I didn't know why until I turned 8, some CIA and FBI agents ended up coming to talk to me, asking me what I knew. I told them honestly, I didn't know anything about what they were talking about. They told me a lot more than they probably should have, but I learned more about my Father. I had to protect something, and that information was what he trusted me with. I blew it, I know that I did. I screwed up, big time; and this time, there's nothing I could do. As far if I know half—if not all of the government is after my Dad and the rest of the Seven Swords. None of it adds up, there are just too many loose ends for it to be the same story that I thought it was; the story Fury told me that it was. There was just no way that it wasn't Fury or one of his damn government lackeys. They stole the paper from me, hopefully they hadn't put it to use yet.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I had just been walking around in the halls, and when I got out of that trance, I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know what deck I was on. I walked—literally walked right into somebody. The both of us fell straight to the floor. Well that was awkward, I was just glad that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have any mindreading devices, or at least on them. "Ow." I said, looking up at the person in front of me. I was really shocked; it clearly showed on my face. I struggled to get to my feet, especially when Buster, probably sent out to find me, rammed into the back on my legs. "OW!" I yelled, standing up again. "Fury." I said, attempting to be respectful. I didn't have much respect for any government agent left in me, I was tired and confused; most of all I was extremely pissed. He didn't notice any of that; he was too busy looking through a file on Phase 2, which I wanted to snatch from him then and there.

"Um… how many decks does this place have? Can you tell me which one I'm on, by the way? I kind of got lost." I said truthfully, I had absolutely no idea where I ended up. He nodded and told me that I was on deck 17. "Why do you want to know how many decks there are?" He asked. I had been anticipating that question, and I knew I'd have to lie to him about it. "I just wanted to know how big this place was." I lied. I was pretty good at lying, I hated it when I had to lie, but sometimes I would do it for my own good. He seemed to think I was just trying to find my way back to the laboratory, maybe thinking I was going to get lost again, so he told me everything I wanted to know. Man, government agents could be so stupid. But then again he wasn't really paying full attention to me. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me, and grabbed Buster by the collar and slowly led him in the direction of the laboratory.

I walked as slowly as I possibly could. If I'm to tell you the truth; if I walked any slower, I would have been standing still, or being comically slow. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself. I had done that too much in the past couple weeks. I pretended that I was just trying to keep good grip on Buster so he wouldn't run away. But I could have dangled a roasted chicken in the opposite direction, and not been holding his collar, and he would have followed me anyway. When I turned around again, Fury wasn't standing there. I looked up towards the camera, and then down the hallways. Fury was gone, he was nowhere to be seen, and I was happy. I didn't know how long it would take Fury to realize, I could be a lot like my Dad. That was the biggest mistake he had made since letting me come onboard.

Even if he wasn't my real Father, which I'm pretty sure he isn't just to clarify; I could be a whole lot like him. I don't look anything like him, nothing's even remotely similar. But from the 1 picture of my Mom that I have, I look an awful lot like she did back then, but that picture was taken a little over 12 years ago, right when they got married. It was taken the day after their wedding day. Not the day of their wedding, because apparently they didn't want any photographic evidence of their wedding day. My Uncle, Deuce's Dad, told me it was because apparently most international enemies of my Father can't get their grubby hands on national documents. I don't know enough about either of my parents DNA to be sure, neither is he. But you'd think that he'd have known that he could have a blood test done on me, maybe he already knew, or maybe he was afraid of the results. I didn't like the way my family seemed to work. They could be the most closed minded and the most dangerous people on the planet.

I knew I needed to find an unintended computer terminal. Then I'd need to hack into it, without anyone finding out what I was doing, or where I was. I had hacked S.H.I.E.L.D easily before, but they had used one of _my_ firewalls. I doubted that the HQ would use some firewall they got off the street. It was a pretty simple set of documents, it was hidden pretty well, and unless you're like me, and you notice most small details, then you wouldn't have noticed it. They probably got a complicated firewall off the street so that they could protect it from people like me. Nobody would know why it was there, and nobody could really crack it. I could and Gabby almost did. I really don't know how she did that, it was really weird. I think she took one of my computer files and inserted it, that's how I set up my firewalls. She did really well, and I think she could hack one if we gave her the basic info.

I walked down a couple of back hallways; I found the woman's bathroom. Bathrooms, even in government facilities, don't have cameras in them. When nobody was looking I took a small bottle of invisible ink out of my pocket and spread it over the bathroom sink. There were 3 women that came and went that had badges that said, "LEVEL 7 CLEARANCE," Then on the line below it said, "DOCUMENT VAULT ID _" I watched them closely to see that they did get it on their hands. I heard 2 of them talking, and they said that they were going to the vault. I waited until nobody was left inside the bathroom. I locked the door and placed a broom from the janitor's closet in the handle. I wrapped duct tape around it to hold it into place. I boosted myself up into the air vent, and pulled Buster up after me. I pulled out of my S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie pocket, the crumpled map of the helicarrier. I did a rough sketch of the place, and I tricked a couple of agents into helping me fill it out.

I knew that every deck other than the top one where it's nothing but above deck and the one with the main computer terminal, there were about 200 computers on each side, with a good 100 or so hidden from view, in the offices; not counting movable or private computers, like projector screens or laptops. There was only 1 main evidence vault and one main document vault over all 20 decks. You'd need to bypass all main security to get into the document vault. The evidence vault is so well hidden that you'd need to find your way past about 1000 cameras, and more than 500 guards, then you'd have to either have clearance to get inside or break your way inside, it would take a lot of strength to get a vacuum sealed door open. But the document vault is almost right out in the open, if you knew what you were looking for; then you could easily find it.

I crawled my way through the vents, trying not to make it shake. It was hard to not make any noise when you had an impatient dog doing the army crawl behind you. He was pushing up against me and I couldn't keep up without the vent shaking. I struggled to get myself down through the air vent when it dropped down a floor. I was nervous that I was going to make too much noise; I'm pretty sure that Buster made more noise than I did. I just kept us still until I was sure that nobody noticed either of us, or heard anything. I kept on crawling until I was directly over an empty office. There weren't any cameras in the offices either. I was able to crack the basic firewall, the one that wasn't as hard as the other ones. It was still pretty confusing, but I did it in 2 minutes. I was able to shut off all cameras in the area I was in, that way they wouldn't see me try and get inside the room. When I got out of the office I noticed the cameras weren't tracking anything, "Yes." I whispered myself, it worked.

I had been successful with it, it was a long shot at best, I had only done it once before. I could find out what was going on. When I got around to the door, some people were leaving. There checked through the window, I didn't see anybody. I shined my black light flashlight on the key board. There was an D, an E, an I, an H, an L, an S, and an X. I ran it through my anagram app, I couldn't find anything. Then I remembered National Treasure, she reused a letter and Riley's software couldn't pick it up. I ran it through my head, 6 people worked there, I typed in the word Six, S.H.I.E.L.D put their name on most of their software, so I typed in S.H.I.E.L.D. I typed Six of S.H.I.E.L.D in the box and just prayed that it would work, and it wouldn't shut me out. I couldn't believe it when it did. It had reused both the S and the I in the hope that they would confuse hackers. The door cracked open and I pulled it the rest of the way open. I slowly walked inside, checking that nobody was there. When I saw nobody, I looked around for something that had to do with either The Avengers, or with my Dad.

I covered as much of the vault as I could. I felt like it was a waste of time when I got to the back, I hadn't found anything that I could consider important for either The Avengers, or my papers. I think it was because not everything in the vault was level 7, and I doubted all 6 of the people had level 7 clearance. That was until I noticed there was a 10ft by 10ft section missing from what was seen outside. The room wasn't as big as the outside metal has suggested. I moved back over to the front, and put my hands on the wall. I couldn't find a door, but it was a room; that much was for sure. If it was anywhere else, and the door wasn't hidden, then I would have probably thought it was a janitor closet. I searched around for a keyboard, or for a handle. I was growing more and more frustrated with the fact I couldn't open a ding-dang door. I leaned against the wall and I heard I quiet pop. I flipped around and turned away. I searched around once again, and found that one part of the wall wasn't as dense as the other. I was able to find where that ended and I pushed in on that part of the wall.

I heard another pop and I pressed even harder. It was another vacuum sealed door; S.H.I.E.L.D HQ seemed to be full of them. Everything hi-tech or extremely secretive was in a hidden room. Then it completely pushed back. I gripped the one end and pulled it in the other direction. I silently cheered, and ushered Buster inside. I was going to leave to door open behind me, but then I heard the front door open. I saw a man that I didn't recognize, but he was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I closed the door slowly, not to make any noise. I took a deep breath, hoping that I could get out of there. I turned around, to find out this was every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D had ever tried to hide, but in paper form. I searched through the more recent bins of papers. Everything was neatly organized and in its own special place. I dug through the bins, but everything I could find was either Phase 2, The Avengers Initiative, or Project Pegasus. I dug further into it and found one file that had been hidden. "Oh my god." I said, pulling it out. I stuffed it in my backpack and decided to head out through the vents again.

I pushed Buster up in front of me; then I pushed myself up. I climbed through the vents as quickly as I could. I was able to get to one hallway, but it was a restricted hallway. I wasn't supposed to be there, so I hid behind a wall. "Why would the cameras suddenly go off?" I heard two people whisper to each other as they passed me, nobody ever noticed me. I was surprised that they didn't, I really wasn't very well hidden. I made my way back to that office, still hiding whenever people came. I turned the cameras back on, but it was on a timed loop. It would turn on in 20 minutes, giving me time to get to the bathroom and hopefully to the control room, if not the lab. I made it back to the women's bathroom, but climbing up that one drop was still pretty hard; I put Buster on top of me, and pushed him up too. I undid the duct tape and took the broom out of the door handle. I stuffed the broom back in the handle and threw the duct tape in the trash. I ran out of the bathroom and headed to the main control room. I brushed past many S.H.I.E.L.D agents as I ran down there. I knocked a couple down, but I then just ran into the middle of the room.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." I heard Coulson say to Thor. I shook my head and wondered where Fury was. Coulson turned around to see me. I was very pale and confused. "Alex are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded, "Yeah I just got lost… again." I lied. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't trust anyone any more. I didn't know who was against me or not. "Should I just head back to the lab?" I asked myself. Thor seemed to be very distant from us. "Thank you. It is no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thor said, his eyes still somewhere other than any planet or realm. "He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here, nothing's farfetched anymore." Coulson said. He gestured towards me, "We just believed her story, and we didn't have that much proof of it." I nodded and wished I was somewhere else, maybe the lab.

I needed to get to the lab and soon. "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim." Thor said. Neither of us knew what that meant, but by the disgust in his voice it was obviously not good. "Like what?" Coulson asked. "Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor said, gesturing. "Don't think so." Coulson said plainly. "They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said, sighing, "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war." He said. Neither of them noticed Fury walking up behind them. "War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" He asked. Thor didn't answer for a second. "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me." He sighed once again. "There's no pain that would prize his need from him." That was probably true, Loki wanted revenge on Thor. But now he just wanted war on all things living, and to control everything, "A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." Fury said, leaning against the railing. While he was talking I started backing away.

I took a few more steps back; I wanted to get as much distance between me and Fury as I could. I wanted to confront him about it, but this clearly wasn't the right time. Coulson spotted me inching away. "What are you doing?" Coulson mouthed, looking worried. Fury and Thor were basically somewhere else. They didn't really notice anything that we were doing. "I need to get back to the lab." I mouthed back. He nodded, as if sensing my anxiety. I moved farther away; Buster obediently at my heel. I slowly bent down beside an unintended computer; I jumped down and started to check that the cameras _and_ computers went off on that deck. The cameras went off everywhere, but all computers on that deck went back to start up position when I hit the camera shut off. I cursed under my breath, I had made a mistake. I should have checked the system more before I shut it off; if I had only had a little more time. I needed to get to the lab before I Fury did. I needed to warn Stark that he had been found out. I didn't think they could trace the computer issue to me.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor said, glaring at Fury darkly. "I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury asked, glaring at him just as hard as Thor was. "Loki is a prisoner." Thor pointed out. "Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury said, his voice sharp. It was true; Loki was the only one who actually wanted to be anywhere near this boat. Loki was trying to take us out, turn us against each other, do anything possible to wreck everything; he was probably planning something that we didn't know about. There was no way we could tell what he was thinking, he was the god of mischief. He could do anything, and the way he disappeared and reappeared back in Stuttgart, I'm pretty sure he could have easily gotten away from us. He could have easily escaped and killed all of us. He had sometime planned, something bigger than all of us.

I didn't have much time to think about it. A second later there was a computer virus alert. "Stark," I thought. Then it showed an alert for the camera and computer systems going down, they couldn't have been down for more than 45 minutes. I'd have thought they'd have noticed it way before then. "Me." I thought. Coulson noticed I was getting kind of pale. He realized that it was me that did it. He walked closer to me for a minute. "Which one?" He asked. "The cameras." I said. I slipped the file out of my bag. "Fury lied." I said, "He has every bit of info on my Dad that he'd need to arrest him and destroy everything around me and him." I said, "Stark did the computer virus. That might be why when I shut down the cameras, I turned off the computers on that deck." I showed him the page ripped out of my journal. He nodded, "Go." He whispered. At that note, I turned around and ran back to the lab, hoping to make it back there before Fury even left the control center.

* * *

**What do you think? I need to publish this now.**


	23. Chapter 15: Tensions Arise

**Ok, so this might be a little bit harder to write. Most of this chapter is script and then a lot of Alex trying to fit in her problem with Fury.**

**Let me just warn you, there is a very pissed Alex in this chapter, so there's going to be a lot of cussing, mostly from her. She's going to be in a very bad mood, and by the end of the chapter she'll be very very nervous/scared.**

**Ok, so I just watched The Little Match Girl from the Diamond Addition of The Little Mermaid. That was really emotional.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Tensions Arise

When I got back to the lab I was panting. I just couldn't get any air to my lungs, part of it was anxiety, part of it was fear, and part of it was that I just ran the equivalent of 2 ½ miles. When I got there I couldn't say anything. I was out of breath and really freaking out. Stark was sitting on the counter, one leg hanging off. It wasn't even a few minutes after I did that Fury walked in. "Damn." I thought, "I shouldn't have waited any." I just stood still as Fury glared at Stark. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" He asked accusingly. "Uh... we've been kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Stark said. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury pointed out; then he turned to look at me and Dr. Banner, "You're all supposed to be locating the Tesseract." I shied away from them. "We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Dr. Banner said, "She just walked out when he and Steve started arguing about what we should be doing." I silently thanked him for covering it up.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Stark said. Then his screen flashed up the files he hacked the computer for. "What is Phase 2?" He asked. I was about to say something when Steve came in behind me. He's holding this giant weapon, which looked a lot like a HYDRA weapon. He slammed it down on the table. "Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." He said, glaring at Fury. Then he turned to look at Stark, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." He said. Stark actually nodded, not mad at all, the computer was running a little bit slow. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're—" Fury cut off when Stark found what he was looking for, the plans for the weapon. "I'm sorry, Nick." Stark said. Stark moved the computer screen towards Fury which showed plans of the weapons. "What were you lying?" Stark asked. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said. Fury just stared at him. Then after a second he turned back to Stark, "Who even told you about Phase 2?" He asked.

He should have seen this coming, but then again when I was walking with him and Hill he didn't really seem to notice me. I waited a second, "I did." I admitted, not really caring anymore. "Why would you do that—who even told you about Phase 2?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "I was standing next to you when you told Agent Hill, and I quote, 'I want every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone'." I said, glaring at him as hard as I really could. It seemed to dawn on him that I was indeed with Coulson when he arrived at the facility. He seemed confused, "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I couldn't believe he had really just asked me that. "My problem?" I asked, "My problem is that you're a god damn liar." I said. He didn't seem to realize what I meant at first. "It was you that broke into the documents vault." He said, his eye widening. I nodded, "Of course it was." I scoffed. "What started all of this?" He asked. "When Mr. Stark said that you were THE Spy." I said, "No matter if he meant it as a joke, it's true. You always keep secrets." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You lied to me." I said. The other 3 just stared at me. "He lied to you about what?" Stark asked.

"The deal I made—the deal I made with him when I said I'd help… was that as long as I stayed here, as long as I helped; then he wouldn't arrest my Father. They know that I know where he is and everything along those lines. He lied to me." I said, looking up. All eyes in the room, even Buster's, were on him. The three of them were just staring at him slack jawed. "You made her make that deal?" Dr. Banner asked. "I didn't make her—" He started, but I cut him off, "Yes you did." I said. "I didn't break that deal." He said. "You took the paper from my journal; it had everything you'd need to find him and all of them on it. You're a fucking liar!" I snapped. The others didn't even respond, they were still just staring at Fury. He couldn't even respond, what I was saying was the truth. Spy or no spy, he was still supposed to have morals, and I was pretty sure that crossed it. The others must have heard us from outside the room because not even a minute later Thor and Agent Romanoff walked into the lab as Steve, Stark, Dr. Banner, and I were still accusing Fury of lying to us about what was going on. "Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asked, pointing towards Agent Romanoff. "You might want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He said, taking a step closer. "Loki's manipulating you." She said. "And you've been doing what exactly?" He asked, clearly still wound up from everything that happened earlier and the argument from the minute before. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She stated, "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He said, walking around her. He grabbed a screen and pointed it towards Fury, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." He said, as calmly as he could. Everybody in the room was silent for a minute. Then Fury pointed at Thor, "Because of him." He stated. "Me?" Thor asked, still holding his hammer. "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury said, he showed no emotion once again.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said, angry with Fury's accusing tone. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." He said, looking at each of us individually for a minute. Then Steve said, "Like you controlled the cube?" Fury didn't know how to respond. "You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said. "A higher form?" Steve asked as Fury said, "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Almost everybody was talking at once. "A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down." Stark said. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury said, turning to look at him. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve said, agreeing with Fury. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Stark asked, jumping up from where he was sitting. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked. "Look I just want to know why Fury had to take the damn paper from me!" I snapped.

That was all that mattered to me right then. They stopped talking for a minute, to see what would happen further on this one argument. "We needed a backup plan if it didn't work out with you." Fury said, "Oh so THAT'S why you brought me in. You wanted to get info on my Dad! It wasn't because I knew what was going on, it wasn't because I ended up in this universe, and it wasn't because I actually wanted to help; it was because you wanted to arrest my family!" I yelled. "Did it ever occur to you that we've been hunting your Father for a very long time?" He asked, "Your entire family has a target on their backs, and this was our way to try and—" I cut him off, "Try and do what exactly?" I asked, "All you did was practically kidnap me! You knew if I was gone for too long that somebody would come looking for me; that's what you wanted!" I yelled as long as I really could. The other didn't know how they were supposed to intervene; this was a war with words not punches. "We thought you could be of use to us, to help us stop Loki!" Fury said, trying not to egg me on, but he was failing at that. "You fucking told me that if I came with you, you wouldn't go after my family! That all was a lie!" I didn't know what else to say. "We were afraid that if we didn't move in once we found you that they would use you to hack S.H.I.E.L.D!" He yelled, "So that was your fear, that I would be used against you. Not what happened to me, but that I would be used against you?" I asked, my voice full of disgust and hurt.

It was visible in my eyes that what he said really did hurt me. "Look, it doesn't matter, but you're here now." Stark tried to help. We both ignored him, "We needed somebody to stop this." He said, "Why me!?" I yelled, "Why did it have to be me?" I didn't know what else to do; I didn't know what else to say. "Because of who you are, because of what you could do!" He yelled. "So you brought me in on this? This is going to start a war!" I exclaimed. "Like you know everything about war." He stated. I froze, "What?" I snarled. "Your Father all but started war! Your family's goal seems to be starting World War III!" He yelled. Buster was hiding underneath the table, looking as ready to attack as I did. "Don't even go there." I said. "We thought they'd use you as a weapon against us!" Fury yelled. My breath hitched and the others noticed, Fury still continued, "You have a record! Your friends have hacked firewalls and broken laws; using skills that you taught them!" He yelled. I backed away, "You are going to get yourself arrested. That was what we were trying to stop! We were trying to put your skills to work!" He yelled.

I was about to start crying, and they noticed this. "Just stop already!" Steve yelled. I turned away, not wanting them to see me cry. "You are just like them." Fury said under his breath. I turned back to face him, I could barely control my anger. I lunged at him, he flew over the table and I punched him in the face. They had to pull me off of Fury and help him to his feet, even though nobody really cared. "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said, glaring at Fury. "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury demanded. Suddenly they all started talking over each other and arguing once again. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor yelled. "It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Dr. Banner stated. "You need to step away." Fury said. "Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Stark said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. Steve slapped his hand away, "You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said.

Steve glared at him, "Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark said. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said. I stood there just watching them, this time it was my turn to be not sure what I was going to do. "I think I would just cut the wire." Stark answered. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said. Stark just stared at him, "A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Stark said, glaring. That seemed to be a common thing happening in this argument. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve said, threatening Stark. Thor laughed at them, making no attempt to stop the argument. "You people are so petty, and tiny." Thor stated. "Yeah, this is a tea—" Dr. Banner started. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his—" Fury started. "Where? You're renting my room." Dr. Banner said.

"The cell was just..." Fury trailed off. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried." All eyes in the room were on him. He started getting defensive. "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." Then he focused on Agent Romanoff, probably an earlier question of hers, "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm? Everyone looked at Banner with suspicion, Fury unhooked his gun and so did Agent Romanoff. I gripped my backpack. "Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said. Dr. Banner looked down at the scepter in shock, as if he didn't know he was holding it. The computer then sounded to say that it had located the Tesseract. Banner put down the scepter. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He said, walking away. "Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. "I can get there faster." Stark said. "Look, all of us..." Steve started, trying to calm everyone down.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said, "Oh why don't you just shut up!" I snapped, "Just stop it with the superior being talk." He turned to glare at me. Stark turned to leave but Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!" He demanded. "You gonna stop me?" Stark said, trying to size himself up against Steve. "Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve said, "I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Stark answered. "Put on the suit." Steve demanded. At that moment Banner who was looking at the monitor noticed something about the Tesseract that was odd. "Oh, my God." He whispered. Suddenly the ship lurched and everyone was thrown in different directions. Steve, Stark, and I were thrown in one direction. Thor and Fury were thrown in another. Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and Buster were thrown in another direction. I gripped my backpack tightly. Steve turned to Stark, "Put on the suit!" He said. Stark nodded furiously, "Yep!" Steve helped both Stark and I up and out of the lab.

* * *

**Da, Da, Da, done with this chapter. But I'm no where near done with the 's going to be a lot more chapters. **

**Hopefully there will be more chapters, and no I won't abandon my stories, unless I forget my password, which I won't. It might just take me a while to finish or work on each chapter. **


	24. Chapter 16: THe Helicarrier Battle

**I hope you like this chapter. It's not as long as the others though.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Helicarrier Battle

We didn't know what happened, but we knew it was some kind of explosive device, probably planted in the ship for a while. Whatever it was had a mobile detonator or a timer on it. Steve pushed us down the hallway, trying to get us as far away from where the lab was and get our stuff. Then when we got out of the lab area we split up. Steve and I went in one direction, going to find the broken engine and see how many of Loki's men were there; Stark went to go get the suit. Steve and I just ran around to the engine, not sure if it was safe in the hallways. I had my gun pulled and ready to shoot. It came in handy a couple of times, and so did his shield. Those people were everywhere. When we found one of the damaged engines there were still people stuck over there. We had to rip the door open and usher everyone out. The people had masked that resembled gas masks on. They motioned for us to put some on we shook our heads no. We ran in the area, no walls or ceilings. It was just a missing section and a busted engine. He pressed the comm in his ear to call Stark.

"Stark, we're here!" He yelled over the roar of the wind and clunking engine. Stark flied over in his Iron Man suit and got pretty close to the damaged engine. "Good. See what we got." Stark said. Even though it was over the comm, we couldn't hear him very well. As he looked at the damaged engine he spoke to us again. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." Stark stated, it was more to himself than to us. Then he turned to look at us, "I need you two to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He said. When we got to the control panel, he turned to look at us again. Steve gripped the panel and slid it out of the wall. It was all flashing orange, yellow, and off-whiteish colors. It was extremely high tech, things that didn't exist in my universe. I could still understand it, while somebody was staring at it like a monkey doing a math problem.

I had met more than one person like that after all, but then again it was the '40s. They barely knew how to make a computer, let alone how to make one work. "What's it look like in there?" He asked. Before I could say anything, because I knew Steve had absolutely no idea what it was, he responded, "It seems to run on some form of electricity." I rolled my eyes and I say Stark glance at us once again. "Well, you're not wrong." He answered. "Hey Alex, do you think you can do this?" He asked. I shrugged, "I think I've got this." I said over the comm. "So, what does it look like?" He asked. Steve just took a step away, "Ok so this thing runs on a wired relay system. Their all connected and I think most of them are in overlay position. It's hard to tell with the way this thing's set up. You'd have to turn them all off by putting the relays back in the opposite order they were put up. I think I can reset it, which should give you enough time to get the debris out and find a way to turn this thing back on. I don't think it's going to work if you just pull the debris out, I think you'd have to start it up yourself."

Stark guided the two of us through it, and I had to explain to Steve what it actually was. "The relays are intact. What's our next move?" I called through the comm. "Alex, you're right. Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." He said, he sounded like it was impossible. And it really was impossible. "Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Steve pointed out. "Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag—" Steve cut him off, "Speak English!" He yelled. I heard Stark sign in annoyance and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes, "See that red lever?" He said. It was clear in his voice how annoyed he was. "It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." He said. Steve jumped towards the red lever and beckoned for me to follow. I wasn't sure that I could do it, but I still tried to make the jump. I did it, but barely, and he had to pull me up. I was really glad that I didn't have Buster with me; I just wished that I knew where he was. I just wished I knew if he was ok, it was probably odd to care a lot about a dog, but he was and still is my best friend.

Suddenly some of Loki's men came through the door, at first they didn't see us, but they quickly turned and shot with a machine gun. I ducked behind some metal poles. While I was doing that Steve defended himself by kicking away a grenade which they threw, hoping to blow us off the platform. I waited for a good time, which anyone of them was wide open. I shot at the men, jumping out from behind the metal. I nearly took a bullet in my shoulder, and if I didn't duck I would have. Steve got knocked nearly off the platform while I joined in a fist fight with one of Loki's men. I was thrown off the platform after Steve. I gripped the edge as tightly as I could. I tried to pull myself up, and the man kicked at me; I held on as tightly as I could, even though my hand was now bleeding and I felt like screaming out in pain. The man kicked at me again, causing my hand to get caught on the grate. When he kicked me a 3rd time I was able to rip my hand out. But while I had that one hand off the edge he kicked my other hand. Then one of the others, standing behind him shot at me.

I fell about a foot before I was able to grab a metal piece which was chipping away from underneath. One of them fell and I had to move to one which was farther underneath it. It was chipping, but not as fast as the other one. I was hanging in midair; I didn't have much time left to think of a way out. I had to hold onto it with both hands as tightly as I could. It was peeling away quickly, and I was stuck there. Then I realized that they were still going to try and kill us. Steve was hanging off by a wire and they were shooting at him and the wire. He was able to dodge it, and they went back to sabotaging the ship. He swung closer to the platform and gripped it with one hand. He tied part of the wire around his arm and gripped the other hand on the edge. He reached his other arm towards me, trying to reach my arm. I was so afraid that if I even let go to reach for help, that I'd fall and die. He mouthed for me to jump, but I frantically shook my head and gripped onto the metal tighter. It was digging into my palms, and drawing even more blood. We noticed the engine was getting faster and faster, and as Stark was trying to get the engine started up he called us over the comm, "Guys, need a lever." He said.

He was in pain, even with the suit on. I was too frightened to answer, and even if I did what good would I do. Steve got blown back away from the edge by the wind from the engine and yelled into the comm, "I need a minute here!" He was having a lot of trouble trying to pull himself up. "Lever! Now!" Stark yelled over the comm. Steve dragged himself back on the ship but Loki's soldiers started shooting at him once again. He tried to make his way over to the lever, but not before I heard Stark speak again. "Uh oh." He said to himself. Then I heard clanking and realized the suit was caught in the rotors. I heard it just as Steve managed to pull the red lever. Stark was able to regain control of his suit and tried to fly it over to the ship. He rammed straight through the doorway and landed on top of one of Loki's men, killing him. Steve ran back over to where I was and pulled the loose grating from over the metal. The metal was still attached to the one next to it and he reached down to grab my arm.

I tried to reach up for help, but he was too far away for me to grab his hand. He tried to get farther down and I tried to reach further up. The piece of metal was fraying faster and faster than it had before. Then I saw Stark run over, finally free from his ruined suit. He saw that I was panicking and told me not to struggle. Steve reached down once again, and I still couldn't reach him. It was falling even faster and I couldn't do it. I was horrified that if I didn't grab onto something soon, then I would die. "Alex, try and jump." Stark said, as low to the ground as Steve was. I was running out of time and I knew it. I saw genuine concern in both of their eyes. Finally I felt it dropping, "Alex jump." Steve commanded. I nodded, as it was my last option. I jumped and grabbed his hand right as it fell right out of the sky. I looked down, watching it fall. My breath hitched, "Oh my god." I whispered. They started to pull me up, but I was in shock. We had been dropping pretty fast until Stark restarted our engine.

I didn't know how high up we were, but I was fairly certain it was more than 30,000 feet. When they pulled me over the edge I gripped onto them tightly. I was afraid to let go, I was so far into shock I didn't realize that they had dragged me back inside until Stark slammed the door closed. "Alex are you alright?" He asked. For the first time I could feel the pain racking my body. I shook my head painfully, and held up my hands and vaguely pointed at the graze on my shoulder. I heard Stark whisper something about, "She shouldn't be here." or "She shouldn't be in the middle of the fighting." or even, "Fury was way out of line earlier." I didn't know what time it was, I didn't even really know what the date was. All I knew was everything was spiraling out of my control. While they were talking about what to do, I looked on my iPhone, which I had thought to be long dead. It had enough battery for me to check and see that it was on 9:15 am. It was only May 29th, 2012. I thought it would have been a lot later, but time was kind of distorted for me at that point.

They helped me stand up once again, even though the both of them were obviously in pain. We were about to head to look for the others when we heard the words, "Agent Coulson is down." Over the comm. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. Then a minute later we heard the reluctant words, "They're here, they called it." I felt like I was going to pass out. I really couldn't believe it; I had gotten to know Coulson pretty well over that week at the facility. He was a good man and it shocked me that _he_ was the one which was killed. I thought Loki or one of them would have gone after Thor first, but apparently this level was far past Thor. It was about killing everybody he wanted to. It was about him wanting to murder people and take over the world. Before he seemed like he could have a chance at redemption. I thought maybe Thor could have done something, but apparently not.

I didn't really comprehend what was going on after that, it was pretty hard for me to understand that somebody I had seen not that long before was now dead. I had gone through that before. It was always really hard. The first time it happened was 9/11. Come to think about it that was the only time I was ever in shock that badly. That and maybe when Deuce's older brother Sam died. Nobody really suspected that, but just one day he was shot when we stepped outside of their house in Harlem. People wanted our family dead, so they wanted us dead. That was how it worked. I was just so in shock, I didn't hear anybody or see anything. I was crying too hard but I could still vaguely tell where I was and I kind of felt like the adults were just as sad as I was. I could feel somebody half supporting me—half leading me to the command room. I could faintly hear barking and I knew it was Buster. I could feel him bumping up against my legs, and trying to get my attention; but he just couldn't.

Then next thing I notice I'm in a meeting room chair. My shoulder was bandaged up and so were my hands. I had a Band-Aid over a cut I had on my neck. Buster was curled up on my lap and his head was over the arm of the chair; he had gauze wrapped around his head and his right front leg. His ear was bloody and he looked just as exhausted as I felt. But it was far from over, and I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. Nobody spoke and nobody looked at Fury for a minute. Then I looked up at Fury, he was shuffling Coulson's Captain America trading cards. They were covered in blood, "These," That one word got everybody in the room to look at him, "Were in Phil Coulson's jacket." We focused on the trading cards and Steve looked down. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said. his tone was accusing and he stared at Steve. He threw Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. I stared at them, the blood causing me to pale.

Steve moved to pick one of the face down cards up. Fury leaned forward against the table. He sighed and looked up at us, "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye." He said, referring to Coulson, "Maybe I had that coming." He paused for a moment. He was waiting for a good time to say something. "I know I said some things that were wrong and against my good judgment. I wasn't thinking when I said what I did, and I'm sorry." He glanced up at me for a minute. I nodded that I wasn't going to hold that against saving the world. I wasn't doing it for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore. I was doing it so that I could save the world "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He admitted, "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative." He was facing the other way but I could see him tense in his seat.

I waited to hear what he was going to say; I knew the basics of The Avengers Initiative. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury finished. He was trying to make it remotely dramatic, maybe to get us into the spirit that we needed to save the world. Stark just got up and walked off. He waited a minute, to see if either of us was going to move. We waited to see if he was going to say anything else. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." He eventually said. The both of us just sat there, not sure of what to do. There wasn't anything we could really do. We could rest for a minute, then figure out what Loki was going to do. We had absolutely no idea what we could do and where we were going to have to fight, if we were going to have to fight anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think it's pretty good.**


	25. Chapter 17: Rounding up the team

**Before I actually start this, I'd like to say that Alex is going to hold this grudge with Fury for a while. And the Aftershocks of the battle aren't going to be to pretty.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Rounding up the team

I was still lost in thought. I kept thinking about how I lost every bit of false safety that I knew about. After sitting there for a moment, I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know where I was headed, but I was planning on going after Stark. I felt somebody put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Steve again. "Do you still have the gun?" He asked. I nodded, "Then get it loaded, something's going to happen—and soon, I can feel it." He said. I nodded again, it was in the air. But now there wasn't just anger or confusion. Now everyone was desperate to stop Loki. There didn't seem like there was much to fight for. But now, we were doing it for Coulson. "Come with me," He said, "We're going to find Stark." I nodded and raced after him. Buster was at my heels once again, but I was oblivious at his attempts to calm me down. I didn't have time to calm down; I only had time to figure all of this out. Too much was happening at once.

The thing is he didn't seem to understand that this wasn't a good time for him to calm me down; this was a time for war; plain and simple. It was flat out war at that point, and it was only going to get uglier, a whole damn lot uglier. But the real question was going to be where, where was Loki going. We found Stark where Loki's cell used to be. He was staring at the spot on the wall, it was covered in blood. The light red stain was enough to make me want to kill Loki. Once again, it was too hard to speak. Then Steve broke the silence. "Was he married?" Steve asked, referring to Coulson. "No. He was a uh...cellist, I think." Stark answered. "He was dating a cellist." I said quietly. Stark nodded, "Thanks." I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said. I nodded, he was a good man. He was a lot nicer than anyone else from S.H.I.E.L.D. "He was an idiot." Stark asked. That wasn't the right thing to say, "Why? For believing?" Steve asked, staring at him like he was crazy. "For taking on Loki alone." Stark answered. "He was doing his job." I said. That was the only thing I could say.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Stark couldn't finish his own sentence. "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve answered. "Right. How did that work for him?" Stark asked. I didn't know what to say, I choked again. Stark turned to look at me; then just looked back at the stain of blood. Then he tried to turn around. Steve grabbed his arm, "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" He asked. Stark flipped around to face him, angrier than I'd seen him before, "We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife." He said. Steve looked at me. "Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done." Steve started. "What about you?" Stark said, "Fury just flat out tried to humiliate you." I glared at Stark, "Do you honestly think I want anything to do with him?" I asked; my voice was cracking. "This isn't for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore… This is—this is for Coulson now." I said, looking up at him.

I was flat out pleading with him to help out. He just turned away; I was causing him to rethink it. Steve then started talking again. "Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." Stark cut him off, "He made it personal." He started. "That's not the point." Steve said, holding up his hand. "That is the point." I said. Then Stark picked up from where I left off, "That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" He asked. "To tear us apart." Steve answered simply. "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Stark pointed out. I nodded, and Steve said, "Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." I nodded, "Literally." I said, shaking my head. That had really hurt. "Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered—" He stopped in his tracks. I knew what he meant and so did Steve. That exactly fit the description of the Stark Tower. Once again, everything was plain and simple. But Stark didn't really realize what he had just explained. I stared at him, trying to see what he would do. Steve edged him on to see what else he was going to say about the matter. Stark didn't seem to know what he should say.

Stark remained both shocked and anger when he finally spoke. "Son-of-a-bitch," He said, not fully pronouncing the words and walking off quickly. Steve and I chased after him. "Where are you going?" I asked in a rushed voice. "I'm going to go fix my suit." He said, then he turned to face us. "We need a plan." I nodded, "I've got one." I said. "What is it?" Steve asked. "We need to try and round whoever's left up." I said. Stark nodded, "Then maybe you guys can hijack a jet or something." He said. I nodded, "This won't be difficult at all." I said as Steve and I were walking off. "Good try." He said, with a much more realistic outcome in his mind. I nodded, "Hopefully Fury won't find out until we're gone." I said. He nodded, "Who's left?" He asked. "Agent Romanoff and us." I said. He turned to me, "This is going to be hard." He said, "We're basically fighting a war by ourselves." I nodded, "We are." I said. We walked around for a minute, "I think she's in the infirmary." I said. He nodded, "I think that's where Fury said she was, I wasn't really paying attention." He responded, "Nobody was at first."

We walked until I got to an office. I shut down the cameras once again, making sure I didn't turn anything else off this time. "Ok, I've got it… or I think I do." I said, typing in the final key words. I was really unsure how long it was going to work. We headed off to the infirmary, having no real clue to find it. It didn't take as much time as I thought it would to find the infirmary. It wasn't that far away from the office we snuck into. Once we reached the desk we asked one of the nurses where she was and they said in Agent Barton's room. When we found her, she was sitting on the bed and Agent Barton was nowhere to be seen. "Time to go." He said. She just sat there, "Go where?" She asked. "I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked. She shook her head. Agent Barton walked into the room. "I can." He said. Steve and I both look at Agent Romanoff and she nodded her head to confirm Barton's on our side. "You got a suit?" He asked. "Yeah." Agent Barton answered. "Then suit up." He commanded, as if we actually were soldiers. At this point, we were, no matter what Stark said.

It wasn't too much longer that we were headed to the S.H.I.E.L.D hanger. It must have been quite a sight to see us walking down the hanger. It was a little girl with a gun and a German Shepherd, a man dressed up like a flag with a shield, a woman with guns, and a man with a bow. I could see people sneaking glances at us as we passed, but they seemed to be busier than before, there was a dent in the ground and they needed to figure out what to do. Steve went ahead of us as we got onto the jet. There was a S.H.I.E.L.D technician in there as we walked in. He was probably Steve's "age" or somewhere around there, maybe older. The man was writing on some clipboard and he looked over it at us. "You guys aren't authorized to be in here." He said. Steve just held up his hand, "Son, just don't." The man didn't say anything. He actually listened to Steve and walked off the plane, probably to call Fury. We set up as quickly as I could then we took off, hoping Stark would be there when we got there.

* * *

**Ok, so do you guys like this. So the Battle and the chapter after that are probably going to be the longest chapters because the battle covers the entire battle. **


	26. Chapter 18: The Battle of New York

**I really want you to review this chapter. I think it's good but I need to know for sure. I've had this story for over a month, but I've gotten 11 reviews. That was still way more than I ever thought I'd get. I never thought I'd even get noticed.**

**Ok, so if my stuff gets darker or whatever, don't be surprised because she's going to be going through a lot of hard times.**

**Oh, and I might get a little bit of time to myself next week. My Mom's going to be in Cambridge for her work and I don't have to go to Sylvan next week. So I'm really happy; except for the fact I'll be alone with my Dad and Grandma for a week. And my Grandma is her Mom, so I don't think this will go down well. Wish me luck and review this story!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Battle of New York

I was getting nervous as it took us longer than planned to get to the center of New York, which was actually pretty close to my apartment building. I stood up from my seat and paced the length and width of the jet. "Alex you need to sit down." Steve said worried that I'd get hurt, "I can't. I'm really nervous. And I pace when I'm nervous; you're lucky I haven't exactly started freaking out." I said. "What's that like?" Steve asked, confused. "Do you remember when Fury announced over the comm that Coulson was dead?" I asked. He nodded slowly, not sure how to play that card. "That. It's like that." As Stark was battling with the Chitauri warriors, we arrived in the jet. "Stark, we're heading up north east." Agent Romanoff stated. "What, did you stop for drive-thru?" He said, annoyed, "Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." He stated. We didn't get a chance to follow his orders. It wasn't much later that the jet was hit by something. The next thing I know I'm rammed against the wall in front of me. The next thing I know the plane tilted in the other direction and I'm falling almost in slow motion.

Then I hit the seats, I guarded my face with my arms, and Steve belted me in as quickly as he could. I gripped Buster's leash and debated if I made a good choice to take him with us. After our jet crashed we ran out of the back, which remained untouched, we noticed the giant airship that looked like a flying worm coming through the portal along with more warriors. We stood gaping at the sight for a minute. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve said into his comm. "I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Stark asked. I knew what he meant but the others didn't. "Banner?" Steve asked. "Just keep me posted." Stark said, leaving it at that. Before Stark cut off the comm we heard him say, "JARVIS find me a soft spot." Then the comm shut off. We dodged around parked cars and rubble as we were avoiding the Chitauri. We hid behind a car which was on its side. "You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked Agent Barton, referring to the Chitauri warriors that had landed near us. "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He said.

He got an arrow and shot it. As the 3 of us stood there, the two of them shooting at the Chitauri and me not sure what to do, Steve made his way towards the cops nearby to help them. The next thing I know the Chitauri are pretty close and I shot at one, killing it. "Gross." I said, seeing the black goo coming from the wound. I had seen so much blood over the short amount of time I had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had seen a lot of blood during my entire life. I pulled a broken pole from the ground and smacked an alien with it. I didn't want to waste my bullets yet. I stabbed the alien with it then continued to do it again. Then one pointed a weapon, like Loki's scepter at me. I dodged out of the way just in time. "God damn it, these things are fast!" I yelled as I ducked behind a car. I used another bullet to kill that one. I ripped the weapon from it and smacked another alien with it, stabbing it through the stomach. I shot at another one, using the weapon. Some of the others backed away. Then the alien shot at me once again. "Just like Budapest all over again!" I heard Agent Romanoff say.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Agent Barton responded. I rolled my eyes; I really didn't want to know what they were talking about. When I had a clear opening I went over to where the Steve was headed. I needed to talk to the police, I just needed to ask if they could block off the hospital. That hospital was full of little kids and I wanted to make sure it was safe. I didn't hear what they said at first, but then I heard a Police Sergeant say, "Does the army know what's happening here?" He was horrified at they were just watching. "Do we?!" The younger cop asked. Suddenly Steve jumped in front of them, on top of their car, he startled them and the entire police force pulled their guns at him. He started trying to get help from them, but clearly they didn't know who Captain America was, "I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway; you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." He commanded. I was thankful; I didn't need to talk to them after all. The hospital would be safe with that perimeter. "Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The police sergeant asked.

The younger one just seemed to be confused. He didn't seem to realize what had just happened. Suddenly, everything seemed to happen so suddenly, two of the Chitauri warriors attacked at the car, the cops and watched in shock as Steve fought them off with ease, the Sergeant turned to his officer and the rest of them, and gave out Steve's earlier orders. Nobody seemed surprised and nobody seemed to notice. "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets." He pointed everything out; then he needed to speak into his walkie-talkie. "We need a perimeter as far back as 39th." He said. I rolled my eyes again, and went back to holding back the Chitauri. It wasn't as hard as it earlier felt, but it still was hard. More and more were coming through that portal and all of us were running off of adrenaline. Soon we had a small perimeter ourselves, and Thor flew down to the ground. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." He said. He paced around for a bit.

Stark talked to us through the comm in his Iron Man suit. "Thor is right; we gotta deal with these guys." He said. Nobody knew what we were supposed to do and that was voiced, "How do we do this?" Agent Romanoff asked. "As a team." Steve stated. Almost everybody liked that statement, it seemed to give them a little bit more hope, as we weren't in it alone. Thor didn't seem to like that answer, "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated as if it was more important than our problems. "Yeah, get in line." Agent Barton stated. Arguing was about to start again, but thankfully Steve had become team leader. I silently thanked him as he said, "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." He stopped talking as we head clanking and a loose sounding motor. Banner arrived on a motorbike behind us, he stood up and we saw the dusty and almost ruined bike. "So, this all seems horrible." He said gesturing around. "I've seen worse." Agent Romanoff stated. "Sorry." He said. "No, we could use a little worse." She said. All of us nodded.

Steve then spoke into his comm, "Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said." Steve said. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Stark said. We watched as Stark drew the giant worm ship towards us. "I—I don't see how that's a party." Agent Romanoff stuttered. The worm swiveled along the ground, heading straight towards us. It brushed cars right out of its way and Dr. Banner walked right for it. "Dr. Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said; Dr. Banner stopped to look at us. He took off his glasses. "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." He transformed into the Hulk and smashed the giant worm like ship to bits. We stood there in awe; it was a lot different from the last time he transformed. Then we looked up at the sky to watch as hundreds more giant worm like ships came through that portal. "Guys." Agent Romanoff pointed out. "Call it, Captain." Stark said, landing on the ground. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." He said.

Then we heard aliens behind us, we were about to turn to fight when I heard Buster growl and snarl at him. Earlier in the fight I had only seen him do some basic attack moves that I had seen him do before. I hadn't seen him do any hardcore fighting. He growled and lunged at the Chitauri. There were probably 6 or so Chitauri. Buster jumped onto the side of the bridge and jumped at the Chitauri, gripping onto its face and swinging it to the ground. He ran onto a car and lunged at another one, he continued to go after them until the remaining one was dead. We stood gaping at him, everybody turned to look at me. "Oh my god, how can he do that?" I asked, "I didn't teach him how to do that. How can he do stuff like that?" I kept rambling. I shook my head trying to get out of it. Stark eventually just said, "This dog is badass." The awe in his voice was obvious, even though we couldn't see his face. Even I couldn't help but agree that it was pretty amazing. I looked down at Buster, smiling and grinning up at me, his tail wagging. "Did you get some secret training I don't know about?" I asked him.

He seemed to nod at me, and trotted off to sit in an area free of painful debris, he was acting like nothing happened. Agent Barton turned to Stark, "Wanna give me a lift?" He asked. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark said. Stark lifted Agent Barton up to the building. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve said to Thor. He headed off and went to follow his instructions. "You, me, and Alex, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He said to Agent Romanoff. "And Hulk, smash!" He said. The Hulk grinned and went off to follow his instructions. We fought off the aliens as good as we could, there were so many aliens, we lost that small perimeter that we had kept. Eventually Steve jumped over the bridge and went to fight the aliens over there. We couldn't see him for a while, I was about to go find him when he popped back over to our side of the bridge. Agent Romanoff didn't notice that it was him for a while and she pointed the weapon she had stolen at his face. Then she set it down and leaned on it, exhausted. Maybe more exhausted than I felt.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said. "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve responded. "Well, maybe it's not about guns." She said. He stared at her, "You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." He said. She gestured above us. "How's that possible?" I thought to myself. "I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She said. Steve held his shield right in front of him, then looked up at her uncertainly. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, giving her one last way out. But there wasn't really a way out, "Yeah, it's gonna be fun." She said, even though she didn't seem so sure. Steve braced his shield as good as he could, he prepared to give her a boost with his shield and Agent Romanoff jumped onto it and up and commandeered one of the hovercrafts to fly to the top of Stark Tower. I watched her intently, confused of how it was going to work out. Then I turned around, "Buster's gone." I said in a rushed tone. Steve looked over to me, "What?" He asked. "Buster's gone." I said again, he noticed my anxiety and walked over to me quickly. "Take your gun and that spear, but you can go look for him." Steve responded, shocking me.

I had turned that broken pole into a sharp spear. I nodded and jumped over the bridge, the last place I had seen him. I ran down the street as fast as I could, heading in the direction of my apartment building, hoping he headed in that direction. "God damn it, why does everything have to happen in New York." I snarled. I was hoping that I wasn't going to see any more Chitauri. I wasn't that lucky, there were some Chitauri not to far from my apartment building. I thought I had a bit of distance between me and them until I got wacked at by one of them. "Mother Fu—" I started before I got the wind knocked out of me. I jumped to my feet and stabbed them quickly. I wasn't going to let this or any of it slide, they invaded my home. They messed with my home and my territory. That was now my business, no matter how much Fury thought it wasn't going to be. It didn't take too long to get the 3 of them dead. I thought it was odd how little of them there were, but I kept on going to the building. I wanted to make it there before any Chitauri did. But I never made it to the building; I didn't get within 50 feet of my apartment building.

"Well, where would you be headed?" A cold and familiar voice behind me asked. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I held my breath. "Loki," I hissed out, not sure of what to do. I slowly turned to face him, hoping I wouldn't be killed in short range. My eyes narrowed and I gripped the spear tightly in my hands. "Let him go." I stated, hoping that I wouldn't have to cause any actual harm. I was willing to kill Loki if need be, but that didn't seem to be the case. He dropped Buster from his arms and he scampered over to me. I didn't want to take another chance and I ripped his leash out of my backpack. I didn't want to take the chance of losing him again. In a quick stride Loki was right beside me, and he plucked something out of my backpack. It was a photo and he turned it around so I could see what it was. It was the picture of my parents on their wedding night. "Give that back." I demanded, it was the only picture I had of my mother. My Dad had trashed every other picture, even if it had me in it. My Mom had left when I was 1 ½ old, so I don't remember anything about her.

"Let me see," Loki stated as if it was any normal facts, "Your Mother abandoned you. Your Father disappears often. Your family isn't trustworthy. Your cousin doesn't know what side to pick." I didn't know what to say. It was all true, and he knew it. The God of Tricksters was trying to see how easily I would break. "And worst of all," He said, that evil glint clear in his eyes that he was far beyond redemption either way, "You don't even know the truth." I was unsure of what to make of that. "What the hell do you mean?" I asked, my voice cold. "You do know he's not your Father, don't you?" He asked. I nodded, "Any moron could see that." I stated plainly. He didn't have his scepter, and I really didn't see where he was going with this; I could easily take him out. I was planning to take him out. "Loki… get to the point." I said, "I don't have a lot of time." He didn't seem to care, not like I expected him to. He just stood there; I gripped my gun tighter and waited until I couldn't wait. My patience was wearing thin, "Loki…" I demanded once again, seemingly getting his attention back.

His attention was on something else or someone else, I couldn't figure out where or on who; he just stared off into space, not paying attention to anything. Then I tried to knock myself out of it, "Why am I even listening to you?" I asked, more to myself than to him. I decided to step away, then he made his scepter appear. "That's why." I said, rolling my eyes, "How did I not see that coming?" I asked. I flipped him off, "What does that mean?" He asked, "You are not the first person who's done that to me." I rolled my eyes and just waved him off, "It's nothing important. NOW GET TO THE POINT!" I snapped. He aimed the scepter at me and pressed it against me. It didn't do anything, he did it again, it didn't do anything. I was panicking. I didn't know what was going on, but I tried not to show it. "What the hell did you do?" I asked, "I didn't do anything." He stated, "I'm merely showing you who you are." My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" I asked even though I didn't want the answer. "Do you know who your real Father is?" He asked plainly, trying to end the awkward conversation. I really wanted to end that conversation, but then again you can't rush a god. Let alone an angry god with a scepter that wants to kill everyone that you've ever known or cared about.

"No, and do I really want to—How would you even know?" I asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Well, no shit Sherlock." I said, hoping that I wasn't making him too mad, "You're kind of the bad guy in this setting." I said. He nodded, "Yes, yes." He said waving his hand. Then he threw the picture to the ground, he waved his hand over it, looking like an idiot the picture glowed blue and pointed his scepter at my chest again. It still didn't work, "If both of the people in the picture were your parents, then it would have worked." He stated simply. He stomped over the picture and shot at me with the scepter. I ducked out of the way and shot at him. He just grinned, "Alexandra, why don't you ask Thor about this woman, I believe her name was Samantha Grace Walker?" He asked. I froze when he said my Mother's name; my Father had only told me her name once; then he just walked out of the room and told me never to mention her again. I didn't know what he meant by that, so I didn't know how to respond.

He just disappeared, leaving me to think about what he had just said. I bent down to the ground and sat there for a second. I tried to understand what he possibly could have meant by that. I fingered the almost ruined picture. It was all I had left of my Mom. My feelings of that were extremely varied. Sometimes that was good, or I felt like I needed a Mom; other times that was bad, I would feel as if I had been abandoned as if she never cared at all. Things like that would make me so confused. I would always wonder, "Did she really care about us?" When I thought that I would think maybe it was a good thing that I didn't have her with us. There were other times when I would wonder, "Did I do something to make her leave? Did she not like the way I turned out? Did she just not want to have a kid?" That would always make me doubt myself; then I'd want to have a mom more. But I couldn't think like that very long. Buster climbed into my lap and licked my face, making me feel a little bit better. I picked the picture back up. I stood up and ran back to the battlefield, not deserting the people that helped me.

I don't know how long I was back in the battle, but I think it was 30-45 minutes. It might have even been an hour, I really have no idea. It might have been around there, but I don't know. All I know is that all of us were pretty badly beaten up. Cuts, bruises, flesh wounds, and lots of blood; there was so much injuries and pain. But we kept on fighting, working towards a higher cause. There was nothing we could do to hold them off, everyone and I mean everyone was fighting as hard as they possibly could. They just kept coming though the portal, nothing could stop them. They seemed to only get stronger as we got weaker. It was harder to stay upright and stay fighting. I wanted to give up, we all wanted to give up; but we just couldn't. I was shaking badly and I could hardly stand up. As we were battling it out with the Chitauri, Steve was struck down and his uniform showed through to his flesh wound and Thor helped him back to his feet. "You ready for another bout?" Thor asked. "What, you gettin' sleepy?" Steve said, trying to sound brave, but obviously in pain.

I wanted to give up, but I didn't have the choice too, so we continued to go on fighting. We tried to work as hard as we could, but it was still almost impossible to match our earlier vigor. Then next thing I know the Chitauri are farther away, and we killed the ones that were attacking us. That's how out of it I actually was. A second later the comm sounded and it was Agent Romanoff, "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" She seemed desperate. "Do it!" We all cried, all but Stark. "No, wait!" He demanded, "Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve answered. "I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Stark said as we saw him fly towards the missile. I stared up at him, the Chitauri still inching in. "And I know just where to put it." Stark said as he grabbed ahold of the missile and headed towards the portal. "Stark—Tony, you know that's a one way trip." I said into the comm, my voice shaking as much as I was. Everybody turned to me shocked, both that I called him Tony and that I made those revelations, and voiced them.

"Alex, it's the last option we have. There is no other choice." He said, trying to calm me down. He knew I didn't want anyone else to die, "But—" I started, pleading like a young child. "Alex, it's this or Manhattan blows up, not that it would be worse than an alien invasion." He said. Stark used the last of the power in his suit and flied straight through the portal. We all stared at the portal, not knowing when or if he would he would return. He was gone for a while we didn't think anything happened, we didn't think he would come back. Nothing seemed to change, it was still a war zone; a horrible war zone that was getting worse by the second. We were getting more and more anxious as nothing happened, but no more were coming through, or they would come in small numbers. Then all of the Chitauri collapsed to the ground the leviathans fell to the ground. "Close it." Steve stated, "No!" I cried out, not wanting anyone else to die. Just as Agent Romanoff closed off the portal Stark fell through the gap and plummeted to the earth. "Sun of a gun." Steve said in disbelief.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, starting to whirl up his hammer. That one motion had me nervous, but he never had to do it. He didn't have to hit Stark with it because the Hulk hit the building that Stark was falling beside, catching Stark. It was just before Stark hit the ground that he was caught. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I saw that he actually caught him and he wasn't crushed. His suit was ruined and it didn't look like it was working. Steve ripped off his face plate, it came off with ease. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving or anything. Then the Hulk yelled loudly and Stark startled awake. Once again we all let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" He rambled on and on. But I kind of greeted with him that he didn't want that to happen to him. He did almost die, or died though. Steve ripped his shield and continued to kneel on the ground, "We won." Steve stated. "Alright. Yay. Alright." He said wearily. "Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow." He said, sighing. I nodded, "I don't think anyone will." I said, laughing.

"Let's just take a day." He said grunting in pain. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." He made us smile with that comment. "We're not finished yet." Steve said. "And then shawarma after." Stark stated. We nodded, with no meaning to actually go through with it. Not that much later we met in the lobby of Stark Tower. "What—What do we do now?" I breathed. I still felt like I was about to pass out, but I wanted to confront Loki again. "We go up and see." Steve stated. I turned to see the Hulk, surprised he actually fit through the double doors. "How do we get him back up there? How did he get up there in the first place? What happened to Loki?" I asked, this time it was my turn to ramble. They shook their heads, not knowing how to answer my question. Then when we got up to the penthouse Loki sat up and turned to find himself surrounded by The Avengers… and I do mean all of us. He grinned nervously and held up his hands, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said. We just stared at him, the Hulk grunted and looked ready to crush him. I felt a smug feeling coming on as Loki was no longer my issue. But I still had his comments gnawing into my soul.

* * *

**Do you like this chapter? Do you think I should have made it a two part chapter? I'm not going to change it, but I mean for future reference. So, I'm happy that I got this chapter done, and I really want more reviews.**


	27. Chapter 19: Aftershocks

**Ok, so how bad is this chapter. I'm sorry about this, I don't think you guys will like this. Tell me if you do.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Aftershocks

Have you ever had a bad experience, then when it came time for it to be over with, you didn't want to leave? Of course you haven't. This is just normal crazy me. Or it is just crazy me, I don't even know what's normal anymore. One day a talking watermelon sitting on my couch talking politics with my cats will be normal. I don't even know anymore. I really don't know anymore. When Stark said that we should go out for Shawarma after this was over, I didn't think he was actually going to make us follow through with it when we got Loki. All Stark did was sedate Loki. Then we dragged him down to the Shawarma restaurant. He put a wad of paper in Loki's mouth then he put duct tape over it. Then he roped Loki to the wall outside of the Shawarma place. Then we ended up sitting at some table, the only one that wasn't wrecked, in the middle of a destroyed restaurant. There were people behind us cleaning up behind us, the only other things not broken was a TV and the counter.

We sit there in silence, everybody too tired to say anything. Dr. Banner played around with his food; he was actually Dr. Banner at this point not the Hulk, Stark leaned back in his chair, Steve tried to keep himself propped up on his elbow, Agent Romanoff just sat there trying not to fall over, Agent Barton propped his legs up on her chair, and I just sat next to Dr. Banner trying not to pass out. We barely ate anything and the people gave us free food, because, well, we saved the world; from freaking aliens. There were just too many damn aliens. "Where am I?!" We heard a voice from outside say. We all groaned, "How did he get it out of his mouth?" Stark asked. "HELLO? Is anyone there?" He called out again. "Stark do you have another sedative?" I asked. He shook his head, exasperated. I turned to Agent Barton, "By any chance is one of those arrows a tranquilizer or something?" I asked. He nodded, "Will you go knock him out?" Steve asked, almost falling face first into his food, again. He nodded; I leaned back in my chair, thankful when Loki shut up.

Not even 20 minutes later we left the restaurant, hoping that maybe we could go back to Stark Tower, or to whatever was left of the Helicarrier. Somebody from S.H.I.E.L.D had picked up Loki while we were eating, not bothering to check if we were inside the restaurant. "So…" I said, trailing it out, "What do we do—Where do we go now?" I asked, not sure what to say, and my brain wasn't really working. I had put everything on overdrive so that I could fight in the battle. Nobody really had an answer in mind at the time. The Helicarrier was completely trashed, half of New York was destroyed, and frankly we would have probably just slept where we fell. "Anywhere that has a bed." Steve eventually said. I wasn't too surprised when everybody nodded or groaned in agreement. We were just tired, flat out tired, we were still covered in blood as well. I didn't really think of anything or what we could do. I didn't even really care about S.H.I.E.L.D at that point. I really wished that it lasted longer than 5 ½ minutes, which might have been a new record. "Um… guys…" Dr. Banner said, "Does anybody else see this?"

He pointed off in a certain direction. The others turned around before I did, "I thought the police were keeping this place contained." I heard Agent Romanoff say. I turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. "Oh god please don't be…" I trailed off as I could see their faces. "Well something bad happened." I said, more to myself than to them. It was my idiot cousin Deuce and his equally stupid girlfriend Dina on a stolen go-cart. Don't get me wrong, the both of them are really smart, but it's the decisions that they make. "For the love of—" I started when they got off of it, "Why!? How did you even find me!?" I demanded. Deuce looked panicked. "Hold on, who are they?" Dr. Banner asked. "… My cousin and… his girlfriend." I said. Everybody looked at Deuce, "Yes I am her cousin." He said, "Why does everybody think it's weird?" I didn't want to respond to that, I didn't want for him to feel insulted. "I thought you were in Mexico with your Mom." I said. He nodded, "I was, but then when you were on the news at Stuttgart everybody went home." He said, "Everybody?" I asked. "Yes," He said, "Us, our parents, your friends, their parents." He listed off.

"Did you guys _steal_ that go-cart?" Steve asked. I turned to look at him, "I wouldn't put it past them in a time like this." I said. Everybody nodded, everybody was extremely desperate. Deuce shook his head, "When everybody saw you on the news he told us we could borrow it to come talk to you." He added. I nodded, that sounded like something Mr. Johnson would do. "It wasn't my fault!" Deuce blurted out a second later, extremely timidly, "Mine neither." Dina added. I glared at the two of them, "What the hell did I miss and what did you two do?" I asked. "We didn't do it, my Dad did?" Deuce said. I felt my blood run cold, "What happened?" I asked. "He's mad." Deuce responded simply. "You're Dad's always mad, Robert!" Dina all but yelled at him. "I know that Regina! Don't yell at me and don't call me Robert!" He demanded, "Then don't call me Regina!" She yelled back. "Oh for the love of… SHUT UP!" I yelled, making the two of them fall into place. "And to think that I'm younger than you two." I said. "Now what happened?" I demanded. "My Dad was with him at the gala in Stuttgart." Deuce said.

The others looked shocked; I didn't tell them that my Dad was in Stuttgart when I was. "Stuttgart was all over the news and he saw you on it." Dina added, "You know sometimes it gets annoying when you to finish each other's sentences. I just want to know what happened and why he's mad." I stated. "Alex, he was captured after Stuttgart." Deuce said reluctantly. I froze, "What?" I said. "Not too long after it was all over these government agents came and he saw them take your Dad into their custody." Deuce said, shedding more life on my anxiety and confusion. "Government, are you sure they weren't just undercover cops?" I asked. He nodded, "My Dad said they kept on talking about S.H.I.E.L.D and Director Fury." He said. My breath hitched, and I turned to look at them, horrified. "Oh my god." Dr. Banner said. "Fury—Fury lied again." I said, "I knew something else was up with it." I kept on repeating that, knowing I should have gone over again. But I didn't, I was too busy, I didn't have the time. "Alex there's something we need to tell you." Deuce blurted out once again.

"What is it this time!? Did you get arrested while I was gone too?" I asked accusingly, wishing they had told me what happened to him sooner. "We—We're all from this universe." He said, faltering. "Please tell me you're joking." I said. "Alex just think back to any time before you turned 4." He said, taking a step closer to me. "Remember the signs, pictures, and news articles; anything you can." I nodded and closed my eyes. I put my eidetic memory to test and saw signs for things native to this universe. "Stark Industries," I stated, opening my eyes. Stark nodded, "That would explain a little bit." He said. "The year you turned 4 we noticed that you could do some weird things." Deuce said, "You started getting violent or angry over little things. You could hurt me or Dina or even Sam." He stated. I closed my eyes once again, unable to remember those things. "Why can't I remember that?" I asked. "They blocked your memory of those days. We thought it would be too hard for you, and they thought it would make you forget about all the violence." Dina said, "And it worked, mostly." I nodded.

"Then, starting in 2008 we noticed that they were making movies…" Dina started. She waited and waited. She didn't really want say anything, but then she finished what she was talking about, "About all this, all of it using that universe's versions of these people. We knew they already had comic books, but nothing was anywhere close to what actually happened." She said; I nodded weakly. "We didn't know how long it would take you to figure it all out. They tried to ban you from watching stuff like that, but it didn't work, we knew it wouldn't work and it was in vain." I nodded, wanting her to get to the point. "What about that universe. Can they see everything that's happening right now or something?" I asked. She shook her head, so did Deuce. "That place was created." Deuce said, "It was a recreation of this universe, only altered." I nodded, "But why was it made, because I got violent when I was a little kid?" I asked, feeling as if it was my fault, which it actually was. "No," Deuce said, exasperated. "What then?" Stark asked. Both Deuce and Dina snuck a glance at Thor, knowing who he was and something I didn't know. "Oh my god," I said.

"Now I want to know what the hell you two are hiding from me." I tried to be calm, but it didn't work. I was struggling to remain in a somewhat good mood. They both just stood there a minute, then I turned around to face the rest of them. "Alex I'm sorry." Steve said, trying to console me. "I am too." I said, "I thought I could trust Fury. But you can never trust government." They nodded. "I'm surprised that Fury did that to you." He said. Deuce slid the backpack off my arm and took out the now ripped picture of my parents. He handed the backpack to Dina who then gave it back to me. He refused to do any direct interactions with me, other than talking. "Do you know who she is?" Deuce said, is voice sad. Thor took a real good look at her picture, "I—I believe that I do." Thor stated, confused as to how he could recognize one woman out of millions of people. Deuce kept a careful hold of the picture and I stood up right behind Deuce. "When did you know her?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know." Thor said. "Think hard, what year was it?" I asked timidly. He waited for a second, "19… 1999." He said quietly. I froze, "Did you have a relationship with her?" Deuce asked. Thor nodded, "Oh my god." I said, leaning my head on Deuce's shoulder. I tried to stay upright and I gripped his arm. "Put the dates together as this year is 2012." Dina prompted. Everybody in the group went, "Oh my god." I didn't look up. "Ok, so will somebody either shoot him or shoot me." I stated. I heard a gunshot and heard Thor yelp in pain. "There." Agent Romanoff said. I looked up and saw him nursing the wound on his side and her gun still pointed at him. "Thank you." I stated. Still not wanting to face them again, "So that's what Fury wanted you for." Steve said. I nodded, "Most likely." I said. I saw both Deuce and Dina extremely mad. "I want to punch this Fury jackass." Dina said. I turned to them, "No you won't punch him. Neither of you will." I said. I took the picture from Deuce and placed it back in my bag. "Look, I need you two to try and postpone the inevitable as long as you can." I stated, "I'm dealing with Fury and kicking his soon to be sorry ass."

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry I had to do that. I told my friend I would and I had to think of a quick reason why she would have had to switch universes. By the way, she doesn't know that Buster remembers anything before the switchover because she doesn't know he was born before that.**


	28. Chapter 20: SHIELD's betrayal

**I am seriously running out of ideas, so I'm almost done with this story. The next chapter, even though I planned another one after that, should be the last one; except for the epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter 20: S.H.I.E.L.D's betrayal

Ok, so I think that life officially sucks; maybe it's just my life, but like in general seems to suck lately. Not just for me, but for my friends as well. Nobody wanted to go to camp, really. I've never had any good friends other than them and they said they'd try and stay over summer. Everything's come back to bite me for the last month. It wasn't too hard for me to believe when I found out that Fury… all of S.H.I.E.L.D betrayed my trust, he had done it once and I was sure he was going to do it again. I should have just I was filling up with anger as I walked with them towards the remains of the Helicarrier. They didn't get much of a chance to talk about it with me, and I could tell that Thor was lagging in the back. I really didn't care, when I asked somebody to shoot him I really meant it. I had way too much on my plate and I couldn't deal with anything else; example, a god that I really don't like. Somewhere in my haze I tripped over some rubble and almost sprained my ankle. I'd really had a lot of bad luck lately.

I wanted to kill somebody, and I was pretty sure I was going to absolutely murder Fury. Ok, so I wanted to do it by repeatedly stabbing him over and over. Ok, so I probably shouldn't have said that, but it's true. I was that angry, and I couldn't even _look_ at Thor. I thought if I did, Fury wouldn't be the only one who was going to get hurt. That wasn't really my issue; because of _him_ I never got to meet my Mom, because of _him _I never had a normal childhood, because of _him_ I lost my Father. The man I consider my Father is the man that actually cared about me. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to beat Fury up. I really and truly wanted to hurt somebody as hard as I could. I didn't want to actually kill somebody… ok, so that wasn't exactly true, maybe I wanted to kill Fury. Ok, there's no maybe about it. I wanted to kill Fury, extremely bad, but I wasn't sure how that was going to work. I didn't think I'd actually go through with it, ok, I knew I wasn't going to go through with it. I didn't think that anything would ever work out in my favor. That's how bad my day—sorry life was going.

Everything that had involved S.H.I.E.L.D had been going so freaking horribly wrong. Everything had been so horrible, yet fun, yet weird. I really need a therapist, but until I can afford one, my friends will do. But at least I could confront Fury about it. "FURY!" I demanded as soon as I stomped onto the destroyed Helicarrier. The rest of them were probably half a mile behind me and I avoided them for a reason. I wouldn't be able to do anything if they were around. "Alex what is it now. I thought we cleared everything up." He stated. My hands were clenched into fists as Buster snarled at Fury as menacingly as he was able, "No everything is not cleared up!" I yelled. Fury looked up from his packet of forms he needed to fill out. "Alex what is it?" He asked, though it didn't seem like he actually cared. "You knew didn't you?" I asked, not really a question, as I knew the answer to it. His eye widened, "Alex…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry." He started. "DON'T BOTHER!" I yelled.

"Alex—I want to—just let me explain." He said, "Well then start talking!" I yelled. "Alex when we took that blood sample back in the facility it was protocol. I didn't think we'd find anything." He said, attempting to calm me down. "Alex when it all was through we ran some tests on everybody's blood. That was when we found out that you were Thor's daughter." I felt disgust when he called me Thor's daughter. "That idiot," I said, my voice in a growl, "Is not my Father." Fury nodded, knowing what I meant. "I know you don't want to believe it." Fury said, "But we have the facts." I couldn't take much more of his know it all behavior. "Look, Fury I know more than that!" I said, shutting him up. He froze once again, but this time he didn't say anything. "I know you planned on taking that paper. I know you knew my Dad would be in Stuttgart before I even told you. I know you followed me during Stuttgart. I know you caught up with my Dad and Uncle while they were leaving." I said, trying to even my breathing, "And I know that you arrested my Dad." I all but growled out. I was failing at being calm, and I didn't want to explode yet. "ALEX!" Fury yelled, "That man is a criminal!" I stared him down, "I know that! He's still the only person who actually cared enough to help me!"

He stared at me like I had lost my mind, which I might have at that point. "If that was your idea of help, then you desperately need real help." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at him, punching him in the face. At that time there weren't enough people in the room to pull me up. I landed more punches than I thought I would have. He threw me off of him and I fell into a table, scratching up my arm. He stood up and pulled his gun, so did everyone else in the room. They were all trained at me. I slowly reached for my pocket, knowing that I would wind up bringing a knife into a gun fight, but it was better than nothing. I flicked the switchblade and jumped at him. I had 6 different people shooting at me, but I remained untouched by bullets. I held the knife to Fury's neck and everybody stopped, "You lied to me." I said, "I didn't know you could be such a bastard. You better leave me alone." He pushed me off of him and I stood up. The others ran in with Hill at that time. Not too much later, I was sat down at a table. The others sat around me and Buster was on my lap.

Everybody was angry with Fury; but all eyes were on me. "Ok, so what happened before we got in here?" Steve asked. Before I could even open my mouth, Fury started explaining in his terms. "Ok, so she comes in and gets mad at me for something that happened _long_ ago." He said, "Then she attacks me because I said that she had the wrong interpretation of what her Father did." I rolled my eyes, "Bullshit!" I called from the other side of the table. "Why don't you ask somebody else what happened?" I asked. When they got what really happened during the fight out of that guy, I could tell he was afraid that Fury would fire him. I didn't want to look up from the table; this was taking a lot more time than I thought it was going to. "Alex…" Steve said, shaking my arm a while later. "It's all over." He said, I nodded and looked up to find Fury glaring at me. "I still get the final vote." He said. I felt like I should punch him, but I had more restraint than I did earlier. "What are you going to do?" Fury asked, baiting me along. I took a deep breath and picked up my bag. "I quit."

* * *

**Do you think Alex was too rash when she quit? Do you think it was more her fault than Fury's? Who do you think was more at fault? Her for questioning then attacking at his blunt response or Fury for edging her on when he saw that he was going to break.**


	29. Chapter 21: I'm so sorry

**Ok, so this chapter now introduces all of her friends. I don't mention any of their last names, I know better than that.**

* * *

Chapter 21: I'm so sorry

I didn't know what I was supposed to do; I didn't know what I was supposed to say to anyone. What would happen when I saw my friends again? What would happen when I saw my family again? What would happen when I saw my 'Dad' again? What would happen when I saw anybody I cared about again? I had absolutely no idea. I probably should have waited to do that, maybe until I had gotten medical attention. I really don't know what came over me, but I blew up at him. I didn't know where I should go, and I didn't know if Deuce had succeeded in calling his Dad off. All I knew was that I couldn't go back to my apartment. I didn't know if somebody, from my "family" or from S.H.I.E.L.D was waiting. "God damn it Buster, what's wrong with me?" I asked him. He just kept on walking beside me. "I shouldn't have done that." I said, referring to my 'I don't want anything to do with The Avengers', line I had just done. "I am such an idiot!" I all but yelled out.

I had made a serious mistake when I said that, they didn't even have a response when I said that. That was how I knew that I needed to just leave the place and not return. I thought I had been too brash when I said that, but honestly I just wanted to leave the helicarrier. I walked around the streets, trying to find a general direction to head in. It took me a while to get past the policemen's lines. I didn't want to be seen; by the police or by cameras. Everything was getting worse. I didn't know where to go, but I had a good idea. It was still in one piece, mostly. I knew Deuce and Dina would be there, and they would want answers. I knocked on the door, leaning on the side of the wall for support. I heard somebody shuffle to the door and when it flew open I saw Morgan's mom. She scanned me over with her eyes, noting my blood soaked clothes and bandages. "I need help." I said weakly. "Alex, come on in." She said calmly, letting me pass. "We saw what happened on the news." She stated as I obediently followed her to their kitchen, "It's still on if you want to see what they're saying.

The rest of them were horrified that you had been killed until Deuce and Dina showed up and told everybody that you were alive." She turned on the faucet and looked back at me. She handed me a washcloth which was soon stained with blood, I winced as I scrubbed it down my arm. There was so much blood that I didn't even know about. She handed me a role of gauze. "Thanks… for everything, I mean." I said quietly. She nodded, requiring no further explanation. She knew what I meant; she didn't have to let me inside; she didn't have to help me when I needed it most of all. But they always did help me, no matter what it was. I sighed and worked on cleaning up my remaining injuries the best that I could. I knew that Deuce would flip, and Dina would probably want to make us all go back and punch Fury in the face. "Are you guys ok?" I asked, knowing that they weren't covered by the perimeter. She nodded, "Yes, as far as I know… other than being a little shaken up and confused, everybody's ok." She said. I nodded, "I can explain everything." I said.

"And whatever I can't, Deuce and Dina can." She nodded, "Ok. We have pizza if you want some." She agreed, ushering the two of us into the living room. When she said, everybody I didn't think that she really meant everybody. But there they were every single one of my friends. I saw so many concerned faces stare at me; Morgan, her little brother Ryan, her boyfriend Jacob, Gabby, her little brother Ayden, Carmen, Kaiann, Mary, Abby, Danielle, Tyler, and Brendan. Then there was Deuce and Dina. "Alex!" Deuce almost yelled out of shock. My appearance wasn't exactly the best at that time, since I still looked like hell. I didn't know what he was going to do. Deuce slammed down his plate and jumped out of his chair and rushed to stand in front of me, "W—What happened?" He asked, "You weren't that bad off 2 hours ago!" He looked horrified. "It's been 2 hours?" I asked. That didn't help any of them. He demanded to know what had happened to me, "I fell, then I got into some trouble, and then I ended up dragging a knife into a gun fight with Fury and 6 S.H.I.E.L.D agents." I stated calmly. Everybody seemed to think this was horrible, but it wasn't the worst thing that had happened to me. Buster went over and plopped down on the rug while they waited for me to explain.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Morgan asked, as I forgot for a moment that S.H.I.E.L.D was hidden from them, just like a lot of government was. I didn't know how to explain until Deuce just said, "A government agency, which was kind of in charge of these heroes." I nodded, "Thanks." Everybody looked confused, "Ok, so what happened?" Brendan asked. "How did you get roped into all of this?" Tyler added a second later. Everybody nodded, and Carmen scooted over so that I could sit down on the couch. I took a deep breath and started to tell them my story. During that time I looked around to determine which news we should watch. Then I set it on the New York news, the native news. It was by familiar reporters, and I hoped that I wasn't going to be found out. But at least I would have known if it was going to happen. Soon I didn't leave anything out, and when I finished they looked horrified. "Oh… my… god, that sounds so fucking terrible… yet it sounds awesome at the same time." Danielle said. "How—just how did all this shit happen so quickly?" Kaiann asked, even though I had answered all of those questions.

Soon a rush of questions started coming at me until I heard Ryan cry out for our attention. "Look it's back on, they're interviewing people!" Ryan yelled, jumping up from his spot on the couch. He pointed at the slideshow of what was going on in New York already. People were already working hard on cleanup and working together. I silently thanked the little boy as we all turned to watch the interviews of the cleanup. "Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!" The Old man on the news said, dismissing it. "That's the man I saw earlier!" I yelled out. We saw the TV news montage about The Avengers go on. Then Senator Boynton came on the screen, "These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?" He addressed the crowd. More scenes of random places appeared showing that most people were thanking The Avengers. I also saw people desperately trying to figure out who I was.

Then I saw a familiar hated face one that we all noticed at the same time, "Oh my god." I said when she came onto the screen; I never thought that I would have to deal with her again. She was hell-bent on destroying me. She knew that I would go through a rough time if this all got out. "I know who she is." The girl said, grinning evilly into the camera. "Is that—" Tyler said quietly. "Uh huh." I said, not really wanting to admit it. "Well who are _you_, Miss?" The newscaster asked. "Aubrey Peters." The girl stated proudly, then she grinned evilly at the camera once again. "Miss Peters," The man said, "How do you know this person?" I thought Aubrey was going to make up some elaborate story or say that I caused her Dad to die, but then she just said, "I go to school with her." The reporter nodded. "And who is this person?" The reporter finally asked. "Alexandra Harbor." Aubrey said, she seemed to look directly at me. Then, I just dropped the remote. I could help it, I was afraid. I had just had my greatest fear shoved in my face; my fear of the media. I was so screwed; I knew that I was so screwed.

I buried my face in my hands; I felt somebody put a hand on my shoulder, "Alex… I'm so sorry." I heard Danielle say and everybody else had similar responses. I nodded, "I am too." I said, not knowing what I was going to do. Everything was ending for me; I didn't know what to do. I barely had any good credentials when it came to life, so I didn't know how negatively it would affect me. I just knew that it would be worse than anything else I had dealt with. I didn't think Aubrey could be so coldhearted, "Hey—guys; everyone, I have a new plan now." I said, my voice shaking. "What is it?" Mary asked, "This involves a lot of stuff that could get us into trouble." I said. They all nodded, even Morgan's mom. "How about we get revenge on Aubrey?" I asked. Everyone nodded again, "Will you drive the getaway car?" Morgan asked her mom. She actually nodded, "I've met Aubrey; she's never been a very nice girl. Even when her Father was alive people couldn't stand her." Everybody nodded in agreement, "Ok, so what are we going to do?" Morgan asked evilness in her voice.

Jacob scooted away from her for a second, and then Morgan said her signature line, "Well screw you!" She all but yelled. "Morgan!" Her Mother said, "It's not that bad… and you've heard me say it before." She demanded. I waited a second, trying not to shock them too much with my plan; I didn't know how well it was going to work out. "Here's what we do." I whispered in their ears and we made a deal, we would wait until school started to enact the plan. We all felt pretty evil at the time, but she had just ruined my life, so who cared how badly I messed up her life? She sure as hell didn't care what happened to other people, so I was going to let her deal with that end of the stick for a while. "Is this a good idea?" Kaiann asked. We all stared at her; we thought that she would have been the first person to agree with my plan. "It needs to be a lot worse." She then said, we all cheered. "Why don't we—" She whispered the rest of it to us. We all grinned and smiled and laughed. I wanted to see the look on Aubrey's face when we did it. She was so going to freak out and hopefully cry.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? **


	30. Epilogue: The Hospital

**No, Alex is not in a hospital. I wrote this before I published it, and I hope you like it. By the way when you think of Tim, think of Tim from Jurassic Park. When you think of Amy, think of young Amy from Doctor Who (Which right now I've only seen The Eleventh Hour, so everything I wrote about Doctor Who was for my friends and I had absolutely no idea what that was... they wanted me to, Carmen! I'm talking about you Carmen) just with brown hair, blue eyes, and no Scottish Accent. They grew up in Las Vegas, until they were 5.  
**

* * *

Epilogue: The Hospital

Timothy James Wilson walked around the children's ward slowly. He tried to stay away from all of the other kids, and it wasn't because the doctors wanted him to stay away from really sick people. None of the children in the playroom or that were walking around like he was, were really sick, other than the little girl with cancer. He didn't want to play with the other children; he just wanted to be alone. He liked being alone, but to be truthful he just wanted to be with his twin sister or maybe his older sister, but he couldn't, his older sister was in the other side of the city and his twin sister was in the hospital bed next to his in their room. "Hi Tim, how are you?" Nancy asked. She was the little girl with cancer, and she was one of the friendliest people that Tim had ever met. She would always try and include other children, some just as unfortunate as her, in her games. Whenever she would play, no matter what it was, she would let other people play with her; she would do anything to help other people.

Flashback

Nancy was only 5, almost 6 years when it all started for her. She had cancer, maybe a year before that happened, but her parents didn't know. When they found out, they were horrified. They were too poor to afford medication or any therapy. Nancy had been found living in an abandoned building, almost dead. She didn't have anybody else with her, just herself. She was starving and dehydrated, and when she was diagnosed with cancer nobody thought she would make it. But she did make it, she did survive, and they knew she was going to make it. It wasn't terminal cancer and they thought everything would eventually get better, but with cancer, nobody could ever be sure. 3 months after arriving at the hospital, which was a little over a year before Tim and Amy turned 7, she saw 2 kids rushed inside. It _was_ Tim and Amy right out of the car crash, their older sister and cousin lagging behind the doctors, begging for there to be something they could do.

The car crash had nearly killed them and all children that had been in the emergency ward at the time were scared to death that those kids were going to die. They didn't know how bad the internal injuries were, but the external ones were horrible. When the doctors told the children to leave, they banded together and said that they wouldn't. Nancy became their leader, and she wouldn't give up at their points. When the doctors came out and said that they were fine but in a coma, the children had never felt more relieved. That was the first time Nancy had ever acted out against adults, it was the first time that she had ever been able to make friends. Then 6 months later, Tim woke up and everybody would crowd around him, trying to get answers to their questions, he was afraid to answer those questions, and he didn't know how to answer those questions. Nancy noticed the fight or flight reaction in his eyes. She told them to back off and give him some space.

They Hospital Children made a pact to wait until Tim was ready for them to ask all of the questions they so desperately wanted answers for. But Nancy knew it wasn't right to push somebody that wasn't ready. She had that happen to her when it was her turn in his spot. She didn't even try and talk to him that much. She just asked him basic things, like where he was from, and what his name was. Soon, Tim started warming up to her. He started answering her questions, and everybody else's questions. He started warming up to the doctors and the other kids, and he started missing his sister more and more as the time went on. The coma had gone by like a night's sleep for Tim. He didn't even feel like he was in a coma, he didn't know what was going on until he woke up. He told that to the doctors and other children. But everybody thought he was amazing, everybody thought he was a survivor; which he was.

End of Flashback

It was Tim who pulled her out of her flashback. "I'm doing good." He said, not really telling the truth. He was fine, but he was really unhappy. "Do you want to play with us?" Nancy asked. He shook his head. "Are you really ok?" Nancy asked. He nodded once again, "But I just want to hear from older sister. I haven't heard from her in 2 months, she said she'd write or call me every week or every month, whenever—whenever she could." He said with a sigh, he looked down to the ground, wondering what happened to her. He wanted to know why she didn't call or write him. She always did, but something had happened. He just hoped she was alright, after the Battle of New York, as people were starting to call it, he hadn't heard from her. He just kept hoping that she was ok. Nancy nodded and went back to play with her friends. She understood how he felt. She lost some of her family, and she knew what it was like to miss somebody. Nancy was an orphan; she didn't have any family left; Tim felt sorry for her. He had family, but he just didn't talk to them very often. Tim was done trying to participate in life for the day; he just headed back to his and Amy's room.

When he got there, nothing had changed, not a vital sign or anything. He stood over Amy's bed for a minute, just staring at her calm and pale face. She seemed so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her peace with the harsh cruelness of reality, but he wanted to talk to her. They were only 7 years old, but they knew way more than any child ever should. They had been to hell and back just because of one accident, one accident that had almost caused the end of their lives. All 6 people in the car thought they were going to die, they thought they would end up just like _he _did. He bent down over her and kissed her forehead. "Amy I love you." He whispered. Tim wished for a response or for her to sit up and ask for the TV to be turned on or something like that. He knew that she loved everything that had to do with superheroes and anything odd. He knew she would want to have watched the news a month and a half ago. All of the children and nurses and doctor watched in the children's playroom.

Tim walked over to his bed, wishing he could just go back to normal life. He just curled back up in his bed, turning on the TV. Amy never stirred, no matter how much noise he made. He made a lot of noise, but she never woke up. "Amy, please wake up." He said. She didn't stir; she hadn't stirred in almost a year. Tim had only been awake for 6 months; every nurse and doctor was so relieved that he woke up. Everybody thought he and Amy were sure to die. Ever since the car crash Amy had been in a coma, a coma which the doctors and nurses and other children thought she might never wake up from. Nobody told that to Tim of course. They wanted him to focus on getting better, not worrying that his twin might never awake. But Tim still knew, he had heard them talk about it. He had heard the doctors making phone calls late at night, "Look sir, I know you want us to keep it up, but really we're only torturing Timothy. He thinks she's going to wake up, when she probably won't."

That was the doctor's main issue; they tried to convince their family to cut the life support program. They said there was nothing that they could do for her. They said they could keep her in the coma, where she would probably stay for the rest of her life, or they could end her endless sleep, they could give her release. But they wouldn't take that option. They just couldn't think like that. Every day was held together by the hope that little Amelia Emily Wilson would wake up and be happy. There was a hard knock on the door. "Come in." Tim said. It was his and Amy's nurse. "Hello Mr. Wilson." She said, "Hello Nurse Angie." He responded. She sat down at the end of his bed and smiled. She had a box in her arms, and on top of the box a letter was taped. The letter was almost a packet and it looked like it had over a hundred papers. "I see that your older sister sent you something." Nurse Angie said, plainly, as if it was any normal thing to say. For anyone with a normal family it was something normal to say.

Tim froze; nobody was supposed to know that. "Y—You know that she's my sister? How—How do you know, nobody's supposed to know?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes Tim. I've known for a while, I know she's your sister because she writes and calls you so much" She said. He nodded, his pulse returning to normal. "How are you?" She asked with concern, hoping his shock was just because of her knowing about his older sister. He vaguely nodded, "Good, good." She placed the box at the end of his bed and she handed him the letter. Then she walked out of the room, knowing he'd want to be alone while he read her letter. He often liked to be alone, he didn't want to be around adults; he didn't really like adults that much. He usually told her anything, but he was in a rough mood. It was his and Amy's 7th birthday. On the front of the envelope, it said to open it before the box was open. Tim opened it, and read through the packet. He read through it over and over. He was shocked and wide eyed by the time he was done. Then he moved on to the letter. He had to read the letter. It was dated to that morning.

July 1st, 2012

Dear my little troopers Timothy and Amelia,

So, what did you two think? Is this believable, do you two believe what happened to me? I sure hope you do because I really wouldn't lie to you two. I know that a lot of this stuff might have scared you a little bit, and I'm really sorry about that. But I really I knew that you needed to hear about all of this, it might come in handy later on. I wrote out and typed everything that's happened to me in the past month and a half. I had an issue during the last 2 weeks, and I didn't get to find a good time for me to send all of this to you. I even included my private journal entries. I've never showed my journal to anyone. So, here you go, it's yours now. I don't need it anymore; I've used it as much as I've needed to. You two should enjoy all of this and I really hope you do. I decided you should know everything, because I knew there was a pretty good chance you'd remember it. Even if you didn't remember it, it would still be good for you to know. I've almost made it to another birthday! And I'm not yet dead! HAPPY BIRTHDAY by the way, you guys have had a whole lot of luck! I love you guys. Tim, I know that it's just you reading this. I know Amy's still in a coma; she hasn't woken up in almost a year. If Amy was awake, then I would have gotten a call, then I would be there with you two. It's not that I mind to pay the bills, but right now our family's fallen on some pretty hard times and I don't know how long until there's no more money left. That's why I also sent you this box. Inside this box is a new world of wonder for you. I hope you like it, and I hope you don't have a grudge on me for not sending you a letter earlier. When I have the time, and when I have the money, I'll get you out of there. I promise I will. But right now the doctors want to wait and see if you'll get any better, they said your immune system was still pretty week, but they said that over a month ago. I really need to catch up on times, and summer's not over for another 2 ½ months. I still have some time left to straighten everything out with them. They told me I had until the end of the summer to pull it all together, and in simpler terms, I have until the end of summer to collect $50,000 and pay them back for that shipment they lost. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll go to any lengths to pay them off, then keep paying for you guys' hospital bills. That's all that I really care about. That's all that matters anymore. I can find a way to pay for myself, but it's you guys that I'm worried about. I promise you that I'll write more often, and I want you to know that I really do love you. I promise I will make everything work out, no matter what it takes. I love you guys so much, and I'm willing to do anything to make you guys survive through the year. I really hope you

Your older sister (Not by blood),

- Alexandra Grace Harbor

PS- Inside this box is everything I could send you. It was everything I thought you'd enjoy. It has my journal in it, not all of it is full, and you can use it if you want to. It has my S.H.I.E.L.D badge in it too. That needs to be kept from other people, nobody but you two can see that. My hoodie's also in there, and so is a couple of books I'd think you'd like. I really hope you like it. You'll need these hints: Six of S.H.I.E.L.D, 9482882, The Battle of New York, and 7378294. That should be it, and you'll find out what I mean when you open up the box. Remember Timmy, I do love you two, a lot. I want you guys to get better and this should be enough to cover it for a while. I don't know the actual amount of time, but it should be good for a little bit, call me if it's not. I really want to fix this all, and I promise the next time I see you, things will be just a little bit better. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I want you all to be good. Then there's a hidden number for you. Let's just say it adds up to more than 50,000.

Tim read through the letter once again. He couldn't believe everything it said, he couldn't believe that she actually told them everything that happened to her. He believed what she said about it, but he couldn't believe that she shared it with them. Their Father, Tim and Amy were Mackenzie Harbor's children, but nobody outside their family—and Nurse Angie knew about it. They kept their mother's maiden name for that reason. It wasn't safe for them in this world; he took a risk letting Alex have his last name. Maybe one or two of their doctors, but nobody else was to know about it. If they did, a lot of people would get hurt. They hadn't known that Alex wasn't his daughter by blood, but it didn't matter. She was still their sister; she raised them since their mother dropped them off. Tim looked intently at his sister's letter; he scanned over it once again, just picking up the important pieces. This was only the second letter he had gotten in the past 5 months, all the other times he had gotten phone calls.

"Amy, please wake up. You really need to see this." He said. Sometimes he had to act as if she was just asleep. He's joy was lost in the silence. Tim folded the letter back up and carefully placed it back in its envelope. Then he grabbed the box at the end of the bed and pulled it forward. "Wow," Tim gasped as he felt the weight of the box. There was clearly more in it than Alex said there was in the letter. He took the tape by one end and ripped it off the box. He opened the two flaps and gazed at the treasures inside in wonder. "This is so cool." Tim whispered to himself. There was way more inside than Alex said there was in the letter. Inside did have her S.H.I.E.L.D ID badge, her S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie, her Harry Potter books, and her journal. But there was also a key to her apartment, a smaller box which had their Father's wrist watch in it, 3 blank notebooks, her S.H.I.E.L.D key card, a small case of candy, a flash drive with a sticky note on it that said S.H.I.E.L.D data on it, and a jar which had over $1,000 in quarters, then there was a folded up note. Tim looked at it wide eyed his breath coming in short bursts, "Oh wow." He said.

He couldn't really comprehend what he had found. He knew there was money, but he just couldn't get it through his head that she had sent him money. That was money; a lot of money, and it was now in his possession. Tim couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe what she had done. She needed $50,000 but she gave him the money she had left. She had just risked her life to give him money, no matter if it seemed minuscule beside $50,000; it was still a big gesture considering if their uncle found out, all of them would die, everybody that Alex, Tim, and Amy cared about would die. But they needed the money, they sorely needed the money. Then Tim decided to open up the note. It gave him the bank account number, the hidden bank account. It was Alex's bank account for her collage fund. It had way more than $50,000 in it. But she was giving it to them. It was $500,000. Not $50,000; she could have easily taken out the $50,000. But she just wanted to give the money to them, and keep them safe. She really loved them that much; she was willing to double cross the Seven Swords, or really the Six Swords at that point.

She wasn't going to pay them back, or if she did, she was going to do it in a different way. She was going to collect the $50,000 on her own. She really cared for them, cared for them more than their own mother had. "Thank you Alex—Thanks for everything. I'm sorry that we've put you in this spot." He whispered to himself, wishing that somehow, she could hear the message. He was sorry that they needed the money more than she did. He was afraid of what they would do to her. You know, Tim thought she kind of did, she knew how much he would appreciate it, how much Amy would appreciate it when she woke up. "Alex is a good sister." Tim said, looking over to Amy. He smiled and wrapped a sheet around the box and placing it in the cubby for his stuff. Then he decided to give another go at participating in life. Tim stood up and decided to take up Nancy's offer to play. Tim walked out of the room with his head held high; ready to take on the world in whatever it would bring him. As soon as Tim left the room, Amy stirred from her deep sleep. The world welcomed her for the first time in a year.

* * *

**MAJOR SHOCK right? I really hope that it was, because I meant for it to be. Alex has a little brother and sister, Timothy James and Amelia Emily Wilson-Harbor, but they go by Wilson because of the fact they could die if they didn't. I had to put this in, because I came up with it a long while ago. I thought it was good when I wrote it, so did Carmen. Well, a lot of stuff has surprise endings, and this was Lost in Translation's.  
**


End file.
